The Theory of Everything - HunHan Version
by xiugarbaby
Summary: Luhan percaya bahwa segala hal di dunia ini pasti punya teori yang bisa menjelaskannya. Namun kepercayaannya itu harus runtuh ketika Luhan bertemu dengan Oh Sehun, sosok paling tak masuk akal yang datang dalam kehidupan Luhan dengan setumpuk uang untuk membayar waktu Luhan. Karena tak satupun teori bisa menjelaskan sikap absurd Sehun yang memaksa Luhan untuk jatuh cinta padanya.
1. Chapter 1 - Sorcery Eyes

**HUNHAN FOREVER!**

 **HUNHAN FOR LIFE!**

 **.  
xiugarbaby (formerly Aruna Wu) **

**presents**

 **.**

" _ **The Theory of Everything"  
**_ **HunHan Version**

 **.**

 **HunHan**

 **.**

 **GS – Rated T-M – Family Life – Hurt/Comfort – Drama – Angst**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku meminta bantuanmu untuk memberikan bimbingan tambahan pada puteraku, aku dengar kau adalah mahasiswa terbaik di angkatanmu jadi sembari menyelesaikan skripsimu maukah kau membantuku?"

"…"

"Hanya tiga kali dalam seminggu… anakku tidak menyukai Hagwon dan guru privatnya kemarin terpaksa mundur karena harus pindah bekerja ke Busan, dia tidak suka belajar dengan banyak orang tapi aku jamin dia tidak akan menyusahkan, puteraku adalah anak yang baik…"

"…"

"Sebenarnya puteraku adalah anak yang pintar, hanya saja… dia sangat membenci fisika. Aku benar – benar berharap agar kau bisa membantuku dan puteraku. Akhir semester ini, dia harus mengikuti ujian masuk perguran tinggi."

"…"

Semua berawal dari permintaan seorang Profesor yang menjabat sebagai seorang dekan di sebuah Universitas terkenal di Korea. Profesor itu meminta salah satu dari mahasiswi tingkat akhirnya untuk menjadi guru les privat bagi anak tunggalnya.

Luhan adalah mahasiswi teknik fisika terbaik di angkatannya. Ketika banyak orang yang menghindari pelajaran fisika, gadis itu justru tergila – gila setengah mati pada satu disiplin ilmu yang tidak masuk akal bagi sebagian besar penghuni bumi dan pelajaran yang menjadi alasan utama para siswa tingkat akhir di High School untuk menjadi depresi. Bagi Luhan, fisika adalah sesuatu yang selalu membuatnya penasaran. Fisika adalah bidang ilmu yang rumit namun menantang gadis itu untuk terus bekerja keras mencari jawabannya. Dan sebagaimana pepatah mengatakan bahwa apa yang membuatmu mencari adalah apa yang hatimu inginkan.

"Jadi… bagaimana? Apa kau bersedia?"

"Ne Professor, saya bersedia"

Senyum manis disertai anggukan antusias gadis itu berikan untuk menyertai persetujuannya pada sebuah takdir yang menggiringnya pada sebuah teori. Teori tentang segalanya. Segalanya yang bahkan tak akan dia temukan dengan rumus fisika manapun. Teori tentang segalanya yang membuat Luhan harus mengakui bahwa bumi punya gravitasi, bahwa bumi berputar, bahwa setiap masa memiliki tekanan, bahwa setiap waktu yang berputar tidak hanya memiliki akhir namun juga memiliki awal.

.

.

.

 _ **This is a HunHan Love Story**_

 _ **by xiugarbaby**_

 _ **.**_

" _ **The Theory of Everything"  
**_ **HunHan Verison**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1. Sorcery Eyes**

" _Saat ini, lebih baik kau jangan menebakku. Aku adalah orang yang tak mudah ditebak. Tapi jika kau tetap ingin menebakku, maka bersiaplah…kau akan mendapatkan banyak kejutan"_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Disclaimer:  
All EXO members belong to EXO-L.  
Cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka. Bila ada kesamaan cerita seperti ini, itu semua hanya ketidak sengajaan. FF ini murni milik Aruna. Story plot, story line, story idea semua punya aruna.**

 _ **"The Theory of Everything"**_ **adalah Judul sebuah film yang mengisahkan tentang kehidupan seorang ilmuan fisika bernama Stephen Hawking. Author menggunakan judul yang sama karena terinspirasi dari film tersebut tanpa bermaksud untuk menjiplak isi dan jalan cerita.**

 **So this is, The Theory of Everything – HunHan Version.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading! ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Good morning baby boy… ayo cepat bangun… sebentar lagi guru les mu akan datang"

"…"

"Ayo sayang, bangun lalu mandi! Kau tidak mau membuat guru les privatmu menunggu kan?"

"…"

"Baby boy eomma yang tampan masih tidak mau bangun juga? Ng? Ya sudah… kalau begitu eomma tidak jadi buat pancake coklat dan pudding susunya…"

"Eomma… ini kan hari minggu, kenapa harus les privat?"

"Sebentar lagi kau akan ikut Ujian Akhir dan harus mengambil SATmu, eomma tidak mau nilaimu bermasalah, sayang"

"Ah eomma… percayalah padaku, aku tidak akan mengecewakan eomma dan appa dengan semua nilai – nilai itu! Dan jangan lupa jika anak tunggal eomma ini pintar!"

"Eomma percaya kau akan mendapatkan nilai yang memuaskan di semua mata pelajaran,"

"…"

"Kecuali fisika! Jadi cepat bangun dan mulailah belajar fisika dengan baik!"

Ini juga berawal dari seorang ibu rumah tangga yang sangat mencintai " _Baby Boy"_ nya yang tampan. Seluruh ibu di muka bumi ini pasti ingin sang anak sukses dalam pendidikannya, begitu pula dengan ibu yang satu itu, tentu saja dia ingin sang _Baby Boy_ meraih nilai yang baik untuk Ujian Akhirnya, maka dari itu dia dan sang suami berusaha memberikan fasilitas belajar yang terbaik, termasuk seorang guru les privat.

Terlahir sebagai seorang putera tunggal membuat remaja tampan yang dipanggil _Baby Boy_ itu tumbuh menjadi sedikit manja, agak malas, lumayan keras kepala dan suka seenaknya saja. Remaja tampan dengan tinggi badan diatas rata – rata itu bernama Oh Sehun. Terlepas dari wajah tampannya yang agak dingin karena mata sipitnya yang selalu menatap apapun dan siapapun dengan tatapan tajam tanpa ampun, mata sipit itu, selalu punya aura intimidasi yang sangat besar hingga membuat siapapun akan tertekan dengan tatapannya. Namun meskipun wajah tampan tapi dinginnya sering agak kurang ajar, Sehun selalu punya senyum manis dan sikap lembut yang tersembunyi di balik aura dingin mengintimidasinya.

Oh Sehun, siswa tingkat akhir di Junwon International High School. Termasuk siswa yang pintar, terkenal dan keren. Tapi sekeren – kerennya seseorang, pasti saja punya kelemahan. Dan kelemahan Sehun adalah sesuatu yang tak bisa dimakan bernama Fisika. Sehun tidak pernah bisa menyukai Fisika sejak pertama kali dia bertemu dengan pelajaran itu. Entah kenapa, menurut Sehun fisika adalah pelajaran yang amat sangat tidak masuk akal dan kurang kerjaan. Oh demi Tuhan, kegiatan sehari – hari apa yang mengharuskanmu untuk menggunakan perhitungan gerak parabola dan pencerminan?

Semua hal tidak masuk akal itu akan menghantarkan Sehun untuk bertemu dengan satu teori. Teori tentang segalanya. Teori tentang segalanya yang menjelaskan segala ketidak masuk akalan yang terjadi dalam hidupnya. Karena Sehun sebelumnya tidak pernah tau bahwa hidupnya akan serumit rumus – rumus fisika yang dia benci tepat setelah dia bertemu dengan gadis itu.

.

"Hallo Nona Lu, saya Kim Jaejong, saya adalah istri dari professor Oh Yunho… senang bertemu denganmu"

"Senang bertemu dengan anda juga, Nyonya Oh. Saya Lu Han, mahasiswi jurusan Teknik Fisika yang akan menjadi guru les privat untuk putera anda"

"Ah… kedua orang tuamu pasti sangat bangga padamu. Kau cantik, pintar dan menyenangkan. Masa depanmu pasti akan diberkati, ayo… silakan duduk."

Sebuah senyum tulus tergambar jelas di wajah cantik seorang wanita yang masih terlihat cukup muda di usianya yang sudah berkepala 4. Tangan lembutnya yang hangat menjabat tangan Luhan yang agak dingin karena gugup, namun mendapatkan doa penuh berkat dari wanita dengan senyum dan tangan lembut itu membuat hati Luhan menghangat. Luhan sangat menyukai isteri dari dekan Fakultasnya itu. Cantik, lembut, ramah dan baik hati.

"Putraku berusia 18 tahun, dia adalah siswa tingkat akhir di Junwon International High School. Meskipun dia adalah putra seorang professor fisika tapi… putraku itu gak kurang mampu memahami pelajaran itu, dia tidak bodoh… dia hanya… sedikit lebih lambat… kau mengerti maksudku kan?"

"Ah ne… Professor Oh sudah memberitauku"

"Anak itu juga tidak suka ikut hagwon, dia sangat suka diam di rumah, sejujurnya… dia adalah tipe Mommy's baby boy. Jadi… mohon permaklumannya jika anak itu sedikit pendiam dan tidak menyenangkan"

"Ne, saya akan mencoba sebaik mungkin untuk bisa membuat suasana belajar sesuai dengan kepribadian putera anda."

"Terima kasih ya Nona Lu sudah mau meluangkan waktu ditengah kesibukan skripsimu untuk mengajar putra kami"

"Aniyo, ini juga sebuah kesempatan emas untuk saya…"

"Maaf jika aku mengganggu hari minggu mu, itu karena aku tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan mahasiswi terbaik di kampus suamiku yang mau datang kerumah kami untuk mengajar putra kami"

"…"

"Setelah ini kau hanya perlu datang 3 kali dalam seminggu, setiap hari Senin, Rabu dan Jumat, satu kali pertemuan selama 4 jam 30 menit. Setiap mengajar kau boleh menggunakan baju yang nyaman, tapi harus tetap sopan, karena bagaimanapun… putra kami tetaplah seorang remaja tanggung yang normal… ah, jika nanti putra kami membutuhkan waktu ekstra, aku harap kau tidak keberatan karena waktu ekstramu juga akan kami bayar.. 3 kali lipat."

"…"

"Jadi… untuk masalah bayarannya kau tak perlu khawatir… kau akan dibayar 50.000 won perminggu, jadi perbulannya akan dibulatkan menjadi 250.000 won diluar jam ekstra, apa itu cukup?"

Tentu saja! Ini semua sempurna! Untuk 13 jam 30 menitnya seminggu gadis tu mendapat gaji sebesar 50.000 won. 250.000 won perbulan! Daebak! Luhan akan segera menjadi seorang jutawan kaya raya. Seraya membaca kontrak kerja yang diberikan oleh Nyonya Oh, Luhan sedikit berpikir. Memangnya berapa besar gaji yang didapatkan oleh seorang professor hingga bisa menggajinya sedemikian tinggi? Dan tunggu dulu…

Luhan menyebarkan indera pengelihatannya ke seluruh ruang tamu kediaman keluarga Oh. Hanya butuh waktu 30 detik bagi Luhan untuk menyadari bahwa kediaman keluarga Oh sangat mewah dan elegan. Professor Oh yang selalu terkenal dengan sikap ramah yang bergabung dengan otak cerdas dan charisma yang mempesona itu ternyata benar – benar kaya raya. Luhan sendiri tidak menyangka itu sebelumnya.

"Nona Lu… puteraku sudah siap di ruang belajarnya, ruang belajar ada di lantai dua ruangan pertama di sebelah kiri. Kau hanya perlu naik tangga itu dan berjalan sedikit untuk menemukan pintu pertama… di sebelah kiri. Maaf aku tidak bisa mengantarmu, aku harus bertemu seseorang lagi setelah ini."

"Ne nyonya Oh, kalau begitu… saya permisi…"

Luhan meninggalkan map berisi kontrak kerjanya di atas meja ruang tamu. Meskipun ini hanya les private biasa, tapi Nyonya Oh mempersiapkan sebuah surat kontrak yang perlu Luhan tanda tangani. Sepertinya Nyonya cantik yang satu itu adalah orang yang menjunjung tinggi profesionalismenya dan siapapun yang bekerja sama dengannya. Cantik, ramah, lembut dan cerdas… pantas saja, Professor Oh jatuh hati pada wanita itu.

Kaki jenjang Luhan berjalan anggun menaiki satu per satu anak tangga melingkar yang dipepetkan ke sebuah tembok kaca yang menyuguhkan pemandangan halaman belakang yang apik dan terawat. Benar – benar rumah unik yang punya sentuhan klasik dan mewah. Tak perlu tersesat, Luhan bisa dengan segera menemukan dua buah pintu berwarna putih di sebelah kiri. Dan sesuai instruksi dari Nyonya Oh, Luhan pun masuk ke dalam ruangan dibalik pintu pertama.

"Annyeonghaseyo"

Luhan menyapa seorang remaja dengan tubuh jangkung yang kentara jelas meskipun anak itu sedang duduk di sebuah meja private yang terbuat dari kayu berbentuk persegi di pinggir jendela. Remaja itu terlihat sangat manis dengan pakaian khas rumahan yang cukup keren untuk disebut pakaian rumahan. Potongan rambut rapi namun potongan bagian depan dibuat poni yang menutupi setengah dari keningnya itu membuat remaja bermata sipit itu terlihat imut.

"Kau siapa?"

Ah… penilaian Luhan tentang seorang remaja manis dan imut buyar seketika begitu mendapatkan sapaan dingin dan tatapan tak bersahabat dari anak itu.

"Aku Lu Han, guru privatmu yang baru" ujar Luhan agak canggung karena ditatap sedemikian tajam oleh anak yang akan menjadi muridnya itu

 _Sret_

Kaki kanan Luhan mundur satu langkah ketika Sehun tiba – tiba berdiri dari duduknya dan semakin menatap Luhan dengan tatapan dingin mengintimidasinya. Jantung Luhan berdegup kencang, kali ini Luhan benar – benar merasa seperti sedang berhadapan dengan seseorang yang ingin membunuhnya.

"Eommmaaaa…."

Sehun berteriak dengan suaranya yang dalam dan khas, memanggil sang eomma seraya mengambil langkah panjang dan melewati Luhan yang mematung begitu saja diambang pintu. Sehun keluar dari ruang belajarnya entah kemana.

"Haaah… mwoya… anak itu sangat menyeramkan! Dan apa yang salah denganku? Kenapa anak itu malah kabur?"

Luhan menghela napasnya dan mengatur degupan jantungnya yang berantakan dengan mengelus – elus dadanya. Luhan benar – benar hampir pingsan ketakutan karena tatapan dingin Sehun barusan.

"Yah… bagaimana bisa Professor Oh dan Istrinya yang baik, pintar dan ramah itu punya anak seperti anak itu?" gerutu Luhan yang masih belum beranjang dari ambang pintu ruang belajar Sehun.

.

"Eomma… siapa yeoja yang ada di kamarku?"

Sehun menerobos masuk ke areal dapur dan segera bertanya pada sang ibu yang nampak sedang sibuk dengan adonan di tangannya bersama beberapa temannya yang terkumpul dalam gabungan para istri Professor.

"Dia guru privatmu yang sayang… kenapa?" jawab Nyonya Oh dengan santainya tanpa menghiraukan sang putera

"Andwae!" rengek Sehun yang seketika membuat kedua tangan Nyonya Oh berhenti mengaduk adonan

"Ah? Wae? Ada apa sayang? Apa dia galak pada baby boy eomma? Apa dia mengajarnya tidak bagus?"

"Bukan begitu eomma…"

"Lalu ada apa? Katakan pada eomma ada apa dengan guru les privatmu itu?"

"Apa dia benar – benar orang yang bisa mengajari aku fisika?"

"Ne… dia adalah mahasiswa Teknik Fisika terbaik di kampus Appamu. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Aniyo eomma, dia tidak tampak seperti seorang guru! Dia bahkan lebih cocok jadi adik tingkat kelas 10 di sekolahku eomma! Apa dia benar – benar mahasiswa?"

Sehun mengerutkan keningnya seiring dengan bibir tipisnya yang terus mengoceh pada sang eomma. Nyonya Oh memberikan adonan di tangannya pada salah seorang pelayan di rumah keluarga Oh lalu mendekat pada puteranya dan berkata,

"Jangan pernah menilai seseorang dari apa yang kau lihat di luarnya. Apa dia sudah mulai mengajarimu sesuatu? Apa kau sudah bertanya materi fisika kepadanya?"

Sehun menggeleng namun wajahnya masih terlihat kesal dan kaku.

"Jangan keras kepala Oh Sehun… lebih dari apapun juga, nilai fisikamu sangat memprihatikan! Jadi cepat naik ke atas dan belajar dengan baik!"

Sehun menghela napas kesal lalu mempoutkan bibirnya dan segera berbalik menuruti kata sang eomma. Kaki panjangnya yang kurus menaiki anak tangga dengan sedikit tergesa lalu masuk tanpa aba – aba ke dalam ruang belajar dan itu otomatis membuat gadis cantik yang ada di ruangan itu terperanjat.

"Aku tidak menyukai fisika!" ketus Sehun segera setelah menutup pintu lalu berjalan menuju salah satu kursi yang mengapit meja di pinggir jendela tanpa peduli Luhan yang kini memandang aneh padanya

"Bagiku fisika adalah pelajaran yang paling tidak masuk akal. Dan aku sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan segala teori aneh yang dibuat oleh ilmuan – ilmuan itu, jadi…"

Sehun dan Luhan saling bertukar pandang selama beberapa detik kemudian Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya lagi dan melanjutka kalimatnya

"Jadi… aku harap kau bisa membuatku mengerti semua materi fisika untuk SATku!"

Anak itu benar – benar seenaknya saja jika bicara. Bibir tipisnya seakan tidak punya sopan santun saat bicara pada orang yang lebih tua. Luhan paling tidak suka dengan anak semacam itu, jika saja bayarannya tidak sefantastis itu Luhan pasti sudah mengundurkan diri sekarang juga. Tapi… meskipun tidak dibayar sekalipun, seorang Luhan tidak akan pernah menyerah. Jangankan seorang Oh Sehun si remaja tengik tanpa tata krama ini, segala rumus – rumus rumit fisika yang tak bisa dimengerti sembarang orang saja bisa dia taklukkan. Oh Sehun bukanlah hukum Newton atau Archimedes yang perlu tenaga dan otak yang diperas untuk mengembangkan rumusnya.

' _Sabar Luhan… sabar… dia hanyalah bocah tengik yang tidak tau apa – apa… kau harus sabar menghadapi anak seperti dia!'_

Luhan berjalan menuju kursi kosong di hadapan Sehun lalu mengulurkan tangannya.

"Luhan" ucapnya mantap

Sehun hanya memandang tangan Luhan dnegan tatapan dingin dan datar, namun senyum sombong gadis di hadapannya ini seakan menantang Sehun untuk sebuah permainan menyenangkan jika Sehun menjabat tangannya. Sehun tertarik, permainan apapun itu, Sehun akan selalu maju jika ditantang seperti itu. Sehun mengulurkan tangan kanannya lalu menjabat tangan lembut Luhan di hadapannya.

"Oh Sehun" ujarnya tak kalah sombong

"Kau pasti meremehkan kemampuanku, bukan? Kau pasti tidak percaya, orang sepertiku mampu mengajari ilmu paling tidak masuk akal menurutmu itu kan?" Luhan ikut berkata ketus lengkap dengan raut wajah yang balik meremehkan Sehun.

"Kau sama sekali tidak terlihat mampu mengajariku. Percayalah, aku adalah siswa yang mengerikan" ketus Sehun dengan tangan terlipat di dadanya

"Percayalah, aku lebih mengerikan daripada kau"

Sehun mengangkat satu sudut bibirnya ketika gadis di hadapannya ternyata tidak gentar dengan sikap dingin dan ketusnya.

"Aku sama sekali tidak yakin bahwa kau adalah orang yang mampu membuatku mengerti semua rumus tidak masuk akal itu"

"Tentu saja, lagi pula aku memang bukanlah orang yang mampu membuatmu mengerti… aku adalah orang yang akan mengubah sudut pandangmu"

Sehun dan Luhan kembali beradu tatapan tajam. Meskipun tatapan Sehun jauh lebih mengintimidasi dariapada tatapan matanya, namun Luhan sama sekali tidak mau menyerah. Gadis itu berusaha segenap tenanganya untuk menajamkan mata rusanya yang bening.

"Tapi aku adalah orang yang akan mengubah kepercayaanmu itu" sambut Sehun dengan tatapan meremehkan paling menyebalkan yang pernah Luhan lihat.

.

.

.

Hari itu Sehun dan Luhan hanya membicarakan tentang isi buku paket sekolah Sehun. Luhan mencatat beberapa hal yang dia rasa penting untuk program mengajarnya nanti. Luhan sama sekali tidak habis pikir, bagaimana seorang siswa High School bisa seberani dan semenyebalkan itu. Terutama pada Luhan yang tak lain adalah guru private-nya.

Entah kenapa Luhan pun mulai punya rasa dendam pada sosok Oh Sehun. Tatapan matanya seakan menantang Luhan untuk menunjukkan semua kemampuan otak cerdasnya. Luhan tidak takut, untuk apa takut pada anak ingusan yang nyata – nyata tidak mengerti apapun tentang fisika. Fisika adalah keahlian Luhan, dan Luhan pun berjanji pada dirinya sendiri bahwa dia akan mampu menaklukkan Sehun dan membuat anak ingusan itu menyukai fisika, entah dengan cara dan teori apapun Luhan tidak peduli.

 _Tit Tiiit_

Pintu di hadapan Luhan terbuka setelah telunjuk lentiknya menekan beberapa angka di panel pintu. Luhan masuk ke dalam sebuah apartemen minimalis yang tidak terlalu luas. Hanya ada satu kamar, satu ruang tengah, dapur dan juga satu kamar mandi di dalamnya. Apartemen itu bukanlah apartemen mewah, tapi penataan barang – barang yang rapid an furniture yang terkesan unik itu membuat setiap sudut di dalamnya terasa nyaman dan elegan.

Luhan segera menuju ke meja _pantry_ dan meletakkan dua kantung plastik besar berisi bahan makanan untuk melengkapi dapur mungil apartemen itu. Dengan cekatan kedua tangan Luhan merapikan bahan – bahan makanan yang ada dalam kantung belanjanya di dalam lemari pendingin dan lemari pantry. Setelah selesai dengan belanjaannya, Luhan pun mengenakan apron biru muda di tubuhnya dan mulai memasak.

Tangan mungilnya yang halus sangat lihai dalam mengolah bahan – bahan menjadi makanan yang lezat dan menggugah selera. Kali ini Luhan memasak _Toffu Jigae_ dan _Deep fried sea bass_ dengan saus mentega dan bawang diatasnya. Luhan benar – benar ahli dalam memasak. Meskipun hanya dua masakan sederhana, namun cara penyajian yang apik lengkap dengan bumbu ketulusan dan kasih sayang membuat masakan yang Luhan sajikan benar – benar terasa istimewa. Meja makan berkapasitas 4 orang berbentuk persegi dengan kursi berwarna navy blue itu sudah ditata sedemikian rupa hingga menyerupai meja makan di restaurant bergaya retro yang siap untuk menjamu dua tamu yang akan makan malam romantis.

Setelah puas dengan hasil karyanya, Luhan segera mengambil ponsel hitam di saku apronnya dan menekan nomor 1 untuk panggilan cepat.

" _Hai sayang…"_

Sebuah suara berat namun terdengar lembut menyapa indera pendengaran Luhan. Refleks sebuah senyum manis Luhan kembangkan seakan – akan orang yang menyapanya bisa melihat senyuman itu.

"Hari ini kau pulang jam berapa?" tanya Luhan dengan nada manis penuh harap

" _Ah… Maafkan aku Lu, mendadak aku harus mengobservasi beberapa pasien dan malam ini aku juga harus ikut mengoprasi pasien bersama Professor Park"_

"Jadi… kau tidak bisa pulang?"

" _Aku akan pulang, tapi aku rasa tidak bisa malam ini…Ini adalah operasi yang penting, karena minggu ujian resident sudah semakin dekat. Maafkan aku Lu, aku benar – benar minta maaf._ "

"Aah… tidak apa – apa, sayang… semoga operasimu berjalan lancar, kau dokter yang baik, tentu saja kau akan berhasil… Fighting!"

" _Fighting! Terima kasih untuk semangatnya… oh ya, apa kau sudah makan?"_

"Belum… aku baru saja memasak sesuatu di apartemenmu, aku kira kau bisa pulang.."

" _Maafkan aku Lu…_ "

"Eih… jangan minta maaf seperti itu, aku mengerti posisimu. Kalau begitu aku makan duluan, ne? Akan aku tinggalkan di meja makan, jika kau pulang panaskan saja di Microwave"

" _Mmm… terima kasih, jangan pulang terlalu malam!_ "

"Ya… setelah membersihkan apartemenmu aku akan pulang"

" _Saranghae Lu"_

"Nadoo saranghae"

Luhan meletakkan ponselnya di sebelah gelasnya bersamaan dengan hembusan napas beratnya. Perempuan cantik itu harus kembali menelan kekecewaan, dan tentu saja itu bukanlah kekecewaan pertama yang harus dia telan, itu adalah kekecewaan yang entah keberapa. Namun sama sekali dia tak keberatan, gadis itu mencintai sang dokter sibuk dengan sepenuh hatinya. Gadis itu memang sudah terbiasa dengan kesibukan sang kekasih, maka dari itu daripada dia kesepian dia menerima tawaran Professor Oh untuk mengajar puteranya yang aneh itu.

Gadis cantik berambut coklat kemerahan itu sudah terbiasa menghabiskan makan malamnya sendiri di apartemen milik sang kekasih. Luhan selalu dengan suka rela mengurus kekasihnya yang super sibuk itu dengan segenap keikhlasan dan kasih sayang yang dia miliki dalam hatinya. Itu adalah resiko yang sudah harus Luhan terima karena dia adalah kekasih dari seorang dokter muda tampan dengan prestasi dan kegiatan segudang. Tak pernah sekalipun Luhan mengeluh dan selalu setia menunggu dokter itu untuk datang padanya. Jika ada pertanyaan, siapakah orang yang paling kuat menunggu, maka nama Luhan pasti ada dalam daftar nama jawabannya.

.

.

.

"Luhan?"

"Mmm… aku lupa memberitaunya jika aku harus ikut mengoperasi pasien appamu itu"

"Haah… beruntungnya kau Wu Yifan, kau punya kekasih setia yang selalu menunggumu"

"Kau juga harus segera mencari kekasih, Chanyeol-ah"

Yifan, dokter muda tampan dengan prestasi segudang itu tengah berbincang dengan salah seorang rekannya di ruang jaga resident. Yifan adalah seorang dokter resident yang tengah menempuh pendidikan sebagai dokter spesialis bedah umum. Semua rekan Yifan sudah tau jika Yifan telah lama menjalin hubungan dengan seorang gadis cantik bernama Luhan. Tak jarang Luhan datang ke rumah sakit untuk membawakan segala kebutuhan Yifan jika Yifan tidak sempat pulang ke apartemennya. Banyak rekan Yifan yang iri padanya karena memiliki kekasih secantik dan secekatan Luhan. Luhan adalah satu diantara banyak gadis yang sangat jarang bisa ditemui di muka bumi ini. Yifan, pria itu terlahir beruntung karena dia memiliki Luhan di sisinya.

"Chanyeol tidak menyukai gadis yang normal" celetuk seorang dokter perempuan yang baru saja masuk ke dalam ruangan.

Dokter dengan wajah sexy itu nampak lelah dengan kertas – kertas yang menumpuk dipelukannya. Dia adalah Huang Zitao, mahasiswa resident spesialis bedah umum yang sama seperti Yifan, hanya saja dokter bertubuh tinggi langsing dengan tonjolan menarik di bagian dada dan bokongnya itu sedang menjalani sedikit hukuman dari Professor Park karena sebelumnya dia datang terlambat.

"Apa maksudmu aku tidak menyukai gadis yang normal?" Chanyeol balas bertanya dengan nada pembelaan diri.

"Tentu saja jika dilihat dari mantan – mantannmu, mereka sama sekali tidak ada yang normal. Hyejin eonni, janda beranak satu. Haesoo eonni, lebih tua 10 tahun darimu. Jessica, si bule pengedar narkoba. Aaah… tidak satupun mantanmu itu beres, Chanyeol-ah" protes dokter dengan hidung mancung dan bibir tipis bermarga Huang itu.

Yifan yang kini duduk di kursinya pun ikut tersenyum geli saat Zitao membeberkan koleksi masa lalu Chanyeol. Sahabat tampannya itu memang punya selera yang sedikit unik dan aneh.

"Setidaknya aku tidak sepertimu, Zi… jomblo seumur hidup! Carilah pasangan agar kau tidak sirik padaku!" ejek Chanyeol yang hanya di tanggapi kerlingan mata oleh Zitao.

Ruangan itu hanya ditempati oleh para resident spesialisasi bedah umum diantara lain Dokter Wu Yifan, Dokter Park Chanyeol, Dokter Huang Zitao dan Dokter Kim Junmyeon. Saat ini dokter Kim Junmyeon sedang mengikuti kegiatan bakti sosial di daerah Pohang, sementara itu Chanyeol terlihat sedikit tergesa – gesa karena dia memiliki jadwal visit pasien yang mejadi tanggung jawabnya. Sebelum meninggalkan ruangan Chanyeol sempat berpesan pada Yifan untuk tetap tabah menghadapi ayahnya nanti malam. Yifan memang dijadwalkan untuk ikut dengan professor park dalam sebuah operasi bedah, dan percayalah menghadapi professor park adalah sebuah ujian mental, bahkan Chanyeol yang anaknya saja sering merasa terbebani jika harus berhadapan dengan sang ayah yang super galak itu.

Hanya ada Zitao yang sedang sibuk merapikan berkas – berkas di hadapannya dan Yifan yang mengetik beberapa hal di komputernya. Tak ada satupun dari mereka yang berkomunikasi hingga 10 menit berlalu setelah Chanyeol pergi dari sana. Yifan berdiri lalu mengunci pintu ruang resident dan mematikan lampunya.

Zitao sama sekali tidak bergeming ketika Yifan melakukan itu semua. Gadis itu hanya menghentikan pergerakan tangannya pada berkas di meja lalu membalikkan badan.

BRUGH

Yifan menabrak tubuh Zitao, dengan lembut Yifan mulai mencium bibir dokter cantik itu dengan lumatan – lumatan penuh hasrat dan nafsu yang terpendam. Ziato tak perlu kaget dengan itu semua, gadis itu hanya membalas pagutan Yifan dengan bibir tipisnya, memberikan perlawanan penuh gairah yang membuat Yifan semakin menginginkan hal yang lebih dari hanya berciuman. Kedua tangan Zitao perlahan meraba punggung lebar Yifan dan satu tangannya dia gunakan untuk menjambak rambut pirang dokter itu. Yifan pun mulai menggerakkan tangan lebarnya untuk meremas payudara kenyal Zitao, dua payu dara yang tersembunyi dibalik seragam resident yang Zitao kenakan selalu berhasil membakar nafsu kelelakian Yifan, terasa begitu pas di tangannya dan sangan menggoda.

"Aku merindukanmu…" ujar Yifan ketika mengangkat bibirnya dari bibir Zitao. Kini kedua mata tajamnya yang diselimuti kabut gairah memandang Zitao dalam – dalam. Zitao hanya tersenyum manis dan mengelus pipi Yifan yang sudah sangat bernafsu padanya.

"Apa yang kau rindukan dariku?" tantang Zitao dengan suara seraknya yang rendah. Tangan kanannya merambat turun dari pipi Yifan menuju pada sesuatu yang sudah menegang di balik celana seragam Yifan. Lenguhan tertahan Yifan terdengar ketika Zitao mulai meremas pusat nafsunya. Yifan menyukai itu, Yifan sangat menyukai sentuhan tangan Zitao yang selalu berhasil membuatnya ingin lagi dan lagi.

"Aku menginginkan ini…" Yifan mengecup bibir Zitao lagi dengan sedikit lumatan lalu turun kearah ceruk leher Zitao dan menyesapnya kuat penuh hasrat seraya kedua tangannya melepaskan jas putih yang masih Zitao kenakan. Setelah jas putih itu lepas dari tubuh Zitao, Yifan pun menarik keatas seragam resident Zitao dan menemukan dua buah payudara kenyal yang tersembunyi dibalik branya, dengan cekatan Yifan menyingkirkan bra itu.

"Aku juga menginginkan ini," Yifan merendahkan tubuhnya untuk mencium payudara Zitao, tubuh Zitao mulai lemas karena gairah mulai menumpu badannya dengan kedua tangannya diatas meja sambil membusungkan dadanya yang menggemaskan agar Yifan bisa lebih leluasa meraup putingnya. Yifan menyesap puting kanan payudara Zitao dan meremas yang satunya lagi dengan tangan kanannya.

Zitao mulai mendesah akbiat sentuhan Yifan di dadanya. Perlahan Tangan Zitao mulai menurunkan celana Yifan dengan tangannya dan dibantu dengan kaki jenjangnya, meloloskan sosok monster yang kini sudah mengacung tegang. Besar dan keras. Vagina Zitao seketika basah saat tangannya memegang kejantanan Yifan. Nampaknya tidak cukup hanya dada Zitao, Yifan pun perlahan turun sambil mengecup perut dengan otot samar Zitao dan dengan sekali hentakan, Yifan berhasil menelanjangi gadis bertubuh sempurna yang berdiri di hadapannya. Yifan mulai menyentuh bibir vagina Zitao dan mengelusnya dengan lembut, perlahan Yifan menemukan klitoris Zitao yang sudah basah. Jari telunjuk dan tengahnya Yifan gerakkan di sekitar otot – otot lubang kenikmatan yang dia inginkan itu.

" _Aaah…"_

Zitao mendesah ketika Yifan memasukkan dua jarinya ke dalam lubang basah yang hangat itu, dengan sedikit pergerakan menggoda Yifan berhasil membuat tubuh Zitao melemas hanya dengan jarinya.

"Aku juga menginginkan ini" ujar Yifan lalu mencabut tangannya dari selangkangan Zitao dan mengecup singkat vagina di hadapannya itu.

Yifan berdiri lalu meraup bibir Zitao lagi, kedua tangan Zitao naik dada Yifan lalu mendorong pria tampan bersurai pirang itu hingga terduduk di kursinya. Yifan membuka kedua kakinya dan memperlihatkan kejantanannya yang sudah mengacung ingin dipuaskan. Zitao yang sudah terbakar gairah tanpa perintah apapun dari Yifan langsung naik ke pangkuan pria itu dan mengangkang diantara pangkal paha Yifan. Kaki jenjang Zitao benar – benar yang terbaik, Yifan meremas pantan kenyal Zitao dengan kedua tangannya seiring dengan ciuman – ciuman beringas penuh nafsu mereka. Yifan mulai menggerakkan pinggul Zitao menuju ke atas selangkangannya. Zitao mengerti maksud Yifan, gadis itupun langsung membenarkan posisi kepala penis Yifan agar menghadap ke lubang surga milik Zitao yang siap memuaskannya.

Keduanya melenguh ketika seluruh kejantanan Yifan masuk ke dalam tubuh Zitao, Lubang vagina yang basah dan sempit memijat kejantanan Yifan tanpa ampun. Zitao memang sudah sangat ahli dalam hal memuaskan Yifan. Gadis itu dengan berani menggerakkan tubuhnya keatas dan kebawah tanpa komando dari Yifan yang tangannya sibuk bermain dengan payudaranya. Mereka berdua membagi nafsu dan hasrat mereka yang terbakar di ruangan itu dengan peluh dan kenikmatan yang tak bisa mereka jelaskan.

Itu tentu bukan yang pertama mereka lakukan. Mereka berdua sudah terbiasa degan sex bahkan sejak 2 tahun yang lalu. Yifan dan Zitao memang tidak memiliki hubungan apapun, keduanya pun tak pernah saling mengutarakan kata cinta. Yifan dan Zitao hanya memiliki hubungan di atas ranjang, diatas sofa, diatas kursi ataupun di dalam toilet. Mereka berdua hanya menjalani hubungan _friends with benefit_ , dimana keduanya hanya butuh dipuaskan dan ingin memuaskan. Sex adalah hal yang membuat Yifan dan Zitao terikat.

.

.

.

Luhan keluar dari gedung apartemen Yifan tepat jam 9 malam. Gadis itu menanti sebuah bus di halte yang letaknya tak jauh dari lingkungan apartemen itu. Tubuh mungilnya cukup lelah, Luhan memang selalu membersihkan apartemen kekasihnya setiap kali dia datang berkunjung. Mulai dari merapikan barang – barang hingga menyelesaikan semua cucian dan mengganti seprai di kamar Yifan. Semua Luhan lakukan dengan tulus dan penuh cinta. Luhan mencintai Yifan. Dokter tampan itu adalah cinta pertama Luhan. Luhan mengenal Yifan ketika usianya 15 tahun, mereka berdua bertemu di sebuah acara pemakaman, pemakaman ibu Yifan. Entah mengapa Luhan malah jatuh cinta pada sosok lelaki tampan yang menangis di samping liang lahat ibunya itu. Mungkin karena ketulusan Yifan, Yifan nampak begitu menyayangi sang ibu yang terlebih dahulu sudah meninggalkannya ke surga. Itulah juga alasan kenapa Luhan begitu tulus memperhatikan Yifan. Yifan sudah tak lagi punya ibu, Luhan tentu tak mau pria yang di sayanginya itu jadi tidak terawat.

Bus berhenti di halte selanjutnya. Luhan tidak bergeming, namun matanya menyipit ketika sosok Sehun masuk bersama seorang gadis yang dia seret di tangannya. Luhan mencondongkan sedikit tubuhnya dan mengerutkan keningnya untuk memastikan siapa remaja jangkung yang mengenakan hoodie navy blue bersama seorang gadis cantik bermata sipit di yang tadi dia seret ke dalam bus.

Mata Luhan membulat ketika remaja itu benar – benar Oh Sehun. Anak menyebalkan yang pagi tadi dia temui. Bibir Luhan berdecih ketika Sehun meminta gadis itu duduk di satu – satunya kursi yang tersisa sementara dia berdiri sambil mengomel pada gadis itu.

' _dasar anak ingusan… belum jadi apa – apa sudah berpacaran! Apa mereka tidak kenal waktu? Jam berapa ini?'_

Luhan membatin sambil terus memperhatikan Sehun yang kini bahkan melepaskan hoodienya dan diberikan pada gadis itu.

' _cih… mau jadi sok pahlawan dia. Dia pikir itu keren?'_

Ucap Luhan lagi dalam kepalanya. Tak berapa lama bus kembali berhenti dan Sehun kembali menarik tangan gadis di sampingnya itu. Dan di kursi belakang Luhan masih memperhatikan Sehun yang menyeret gadis itu. Nampak jika gadis yang di seret Sehun itu terpaksa mengikuti Sehun entah kemana. Bus kembali bergerak namun Luhan malah berdiri dan berkata,

"Ahjusi! Aku juga turun disini"

Luhan turun dari bus dengan sedikit tergesa lalu berlari mengikuti langkah Sehun dan gadis yang diseretnya. Luhan memang punya tingkat penasaran luar biasa, dalam hal ini Luhan penasaran pada remaja menyebalkan yang dia temui tadi pagi untuk apa anak itu keluar malam – malam begini dan menyeret seorang gadis. Luhan sudah memikirkan berbagaimacam hal yang buruk, bagaimana jika Sehun melakukan hal yang tidak – tidak pada gadis mungil itu? Luhan akui, untuk ukuran anak remaja Sehun memang tampan. Tapi jaman sekarang ada banyak remaja tampan yang menghandalkan wajahnya untuk membodohi gadis polos dan mengambil keuntungan dari gadis polos itu.

Luhan semakin kesal dengan kakinya yang pendek, dia harus sedikit berlari untuk mengikuti langkah panjang Sehun menuju sebuah kompleks apartemen cukup mewah di tengah kota. Langkah Luhan terhenti ketika gadis yang Sehun seret itu tidak mau mengikuti langkah Sehun lebih jauh lagi. Dengan jelas Luhan melihat bagaimana Sehun membuka tutup kepala hoodie yang di kenakan gadis itu dan sedikit menunduk agar Sehun bisa sejajar dengan gadis di hadapannya.

Entah apa yang Sehun bicarakan bersama gadis itu, namun sepertinya Sehun membujuknya untuk melakukan sesuatu. Luhan masih terus mengerutkan keningnya, dia sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa dia bisa jadi sepenasaran itu pada Sehun. Mungkin karena anak itu menyebalkan.

"cih… anak itu sok keren sekali" gerutu Luhan ketika Sehun mengusak rambut sang gadis.

Gadis itu nampak menuruti kata – kata Sehun setelah berdebat cukup panjang. Perlahan kakinya melangkah untuk masuk ke dalam pintu apartment namun Sehun hanya mengawasi gadis itu dari loby sampai dia benar – benar yakin jika gadis itu telah masuk ke dalam elevator.

Sehun membalikkan tubuhnya secara tiba – tiba dan itu membuat Luhan menegang di tempatnya. Bagaimana tidak, meskipun jarak 50 meter cukup jauh, tapi Sehun bisa dengan jelas melihat Luhan berdiri mematung dan memandangnya. Pipinya bersemu merah dan kakinya tak bisa berkutik, seakan aka nada akar yang muncul dari dalam tanang dan mengikat kaki mungilnya hingga tak bisa bergerak. Sekujur tubuh Luhan mendadak beku, padahal ini juga belum memasuki musim dengan udara dingin. Sial. Bagaimana bisa tatapan Sehun membuatnya segugup itu. Bukankah Sehun 4 tahun lebih muda dari Luhan? Bagaimana bisa seorang anak remaja membuat Luhan yang sudah dewasa merasa terintimidasi?

Ah… tentu saja, Sehun bisa melakukan itu. Sehun dan mata sipitnya yang tajam itu benar – benar bisa membuat siapa saja mendadak beku di tempatnya. Seperti ada sihir yang mampu melumpuhkan siapa saja yang berani mengusik Sehun.

Sehun memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam kantong celana pendek yang dia kenakan, berjalan santai dengan tatapan mata seenaknya merendahkan Luhan yang kini terlihat begitu gugup. Sebenarnya sejak Sehun masuk ke dalam bus tadi, Sehun sudah tau bahwa Luhan juga ada di bus yang sama. Sehun sengaja menganggap Luhan tidak ada karena itu memang bukanlah hal yang penting baginya. Ada atau tidak Luhan di dalam bus yang tadi, tujuan Sehun adalah untuk mengantar seseorang pulang ke rumahnya. Sehun pun tau ketika bus berhenti dan dia turun bersama gadis yang diseretnya, Luhan juga ikut turun dan menguntitnya sepanjang perjalanan hingga tiba di apartemen itu.

Sehun berjalan semakin mendekat kepada Luhan. Dengan napas tersengal dan keringat yang sudah mulai membasahi keningnya, Luhan berusaha keras untuk menggerakkan kakinya dan bergeser sedikit demi sedikit kearah trotoar. Sehun sudah berada di jarak 5 meter dari Luhan dan tatapan dingin itu benar – benar mengganggu. Luhan masih tetap mengambil langkah mundur sementara Sehun masih terus maju dengan langkah panjangnya. Satu kaki Luhan turun dari trotar ke aspal jalanan diikuti dengan kaki satunya lagi yang masih berjalan mundur. Nampaknya Luhan tidak sadar jika saat ini dia sudah tak lagi berada di zona aman pejalan kaki.

"AWAS!"

Mata Sehun terbelalak ketika dia melihat sebuah motor sport melaju kencang dari arah lain dan berbelok menuju tempat Luhan berdiri saat ini. Dengan gerakan cepat Sehun berlari untuk menarik tubuh Luhan ke dalam pelukannya hingga kedua tubuh mereka tersungkur diatas trotoar. Luhan menindih tubuh Sehun sementara Sehun memeluk tubuh gadis yang berstatus sebagai guru les privatenya itu.

"YAK! KALIAN SUDAH BOSAN HIDUP YA? KALAU MAU MATI JANGAN AJAK ORANG LAIN!"

Pengendara motor sport itu nampak gusar dan masih sempat berhenti untuk memaki Sehun dan Luhan yang sudah hampir gila ketakutan.

"aaakh…" Sehun merasakan nyeri pada siku kirinya dan lenguhan kesakitan itu membuat Luhan sadar jika dia masih hidup dan selamat.

Luhan segera bangkit dari atas tubuh Sehun dan duduk untuk di sebelah Sehun, "Apa kau baik – baik saja? Sehun-ah…" Luhan menepuk lengan Sehun yang masih berbaring dengan wajah memerah karena menahan rasa sakit.

"aaakh… jangan menepuk tanganku… aaw…" Sehun melirih dan tangan kanannya mulai memijat lengan kirinya sendiri yang terasa kebas

"Ah… kau berdarah… Sehun-ah… sikumu berdarah!" Luhan memekik ketika melihat darah melumuri siku Sehun. Kulit Sehun yang putih pucat membuat darah yang keluar dari luka di sikunya itu terlihat menyeramkan. Sehun hanya memejamkan matanya untuk menahan sakit kemudian bangkit dari posisi terlentangnya menjadi duduk.

"Ayo biar aku obati lukamu… ng… kita kesana saja! Apa kau bisa berdiri?" gadis itu nampak panik dan mencoba untuk membantu Sehun bangun dari duduknya.

"Akh!"

Bukannya membantu, Luhan malah kembali jatuh ketika dia merasakan nyeri di pergelangan kaki kanannya. Kaki Luhan terkilir, gadis itu bahkan harus mengigit bibir bawahnya dan memejamkan mata agar dia tidak berteriak karena kakinya benar – benar sakit kali ini.

DEG

Kini gantian tubuh Sehun yang mematung di tempatnya duduk. Bagaimana bisa seorang gadis yang sedang menahan sakitnya terlihat begitu menggemaskan. Kening Luhan yang berkeringat, matanya yang terpejam dan bibir bawah yang gadis itu gigit membuat fantasi Sehun menyebar kemana – mana. Waktu seakan diperlambat ketika jiwanya terpesona pada sosok Luhan di hadapannya.

' _tidak… tidak boleh seperti ini… ah apa yang kau hayalkan Oh Sehun'_

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menepis lamunan kurang ajar yang baru saja tercipta di kepalanya. Terlebih karena ini bukanlah situasi dimana Sehun pantas untuk berpikir yang tidak – tidak. Mereka baru saja terkena musibah, astaga.

Sehun bangkit dari duduknya terlebih dahulu kemudian membantu Luhan dengan memapah tubuh mungil gadis berambut coklat kemerahan itu ke tempat yang lebih aman. Sehun dan Luhan kini duduk di undakan anak tangga di depan sebuah gedung apartemen yang cukup mewah. Sehun tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa luka di sikunya terasa begitu perih dan menyengat.

Disisi lain Luhan yang berusaha keras melupakan nyeri di pergelangan kakinya nampak mengeluarkan sebuah kotak berisi obat – obatan dari dalam tasnya. Luhan memang selalu membawa kotak obat kemanapun dia pergi untuk mengantisipasi hal seperti ini terjadi.

"Boleh aku pinjam tanganmu yang terluka?" pinta Luhan lembut dengan satu tangannya terulur pada Sehun.

Perlahan Sehun menyerahkan tangan kirinya yang terasa kebas dan perih pada Luhan. Dengan senyum lembut Luhan menempelkan kapas yang sudah dibasahi oleh larutan NaCl yang bisa membersihkan luka tanpa rasa sakit seperti alkohol. Dengan cekatan dan trampil Luhan mulai membersihkan kotoran yang dan darah yang menempel pada luka Sehun. Luhan kembali mengigit bibir bawahnya ketika melihat robekan di kulit Sehun terlihat cukup panjang, namun untung saja itu tidak dalam. Gadis itu mengigit bibirnya karena membayangkan seberapa perihnya siku anak itu saat ini. Dan semua itu karena kecerobohannya.

"Ini rasanya akan sedikit perih tapi obat ini akan membuat lukamu cepat kering" ujar Luhan pada Sehun namun kedua matanya masih tertuju pada siku sehun yang kini sudah tak lagi mengeluarkan darahnya.

Sehun tak bergeming, matanya sibuk terfokus pada Luhan yang kini mengobati lukanya. Ada rasa aneh dalam dadanya ketika Sehun memperhatikan Luhan. Kesan pertama Sehun tentang Luhan yang sombong tapi tidak kompeten itu perlahan memudar, ada perasaan – perasaan baru yang muncul di hati Sehun dan diterjemahkan oleh otaknya sebagai perasaan kagum yang entah bagaimana bisa membuat dada Sehun berdetak tidak karuan. Perhatian yang Luhan berikan, sentuhan lembut tangan Luhan yang tengah mengobatinya, wajah panik Luhan yang masih terlihat manis dan cara Luhan memperlakukannya saat ini benar – benar berbanding terbalik dengan Luhan yang dia temui tadi pagi.

Dan disitulah Sehun sadar, ada rasa penasaran yang tumbuh dalam hatinya akan sosok Luhan.

Rasa penasaran adalah rasa yang mengerikan. Karena rasa penasaran akan membuatmu mulai mencari. Dan sebagaimana pepatah mengatakan bahwa apa yang membuatmu mencari adalah apa yang hatimu inginkan. Dan kali ini, ada perasaan dalam hati Sehun yang tak mampu otaknya translate untuk dimengerti. Sehun mulai ingin mencari tau tentang sosok gadis di hadapannya.

"Nah… sudah selesai, ini akan sembuh dalam waktu 2 atau 3 hari. Untuk sementara biarkan lukanya ditutup dulu, besok pagi kau boleh membukanya namun harus tetap rajin dibersihkan agar tidak infeksi,"

Luhan merapikan kotak obatnya sambil menasehati Sehun yang menatapnya dengan tatapan kosong. Pergerakan tangan Luhan melambat ketika Sehun menatap dirinya semakin dalam, dan yang menakutkan buat Luhan adalah mata Sehun. Mata itu seperti punya sihir yang bisa saja membuat Luhan hilang dari akal sehatnya.

"Sehun-ah… apa kau baik – baik saja?"

Luhan melayangkan satu tangannya dihadapan Sehun dan sesaat kemudian mata Sehun mengedip, anak itu seakan baru pulang dari hayalannya tentang sesuatu yang entah apa Luhan tidak tau.

"Apa rasanya sakit sekali?" tanya Luhan lagi, gadis itu terlihat cukup khawatir.

"Tidak… sudah tidak sakit lagi, terima kasih" jawab Sehun cepat

"Ani, harusnya aku yang berterima kasih karena kau sudah menyelamatkanku. Dan maaf karena sudah membuatmu terluka"

"It's okay, ini hanya siku."

"Hmmm… ini sudah malam, apa kau tidak pulang?"

"Aku akan pulang sekarang."

"Baiklah, hati – hati Sehun-ah…"

Luhan baru saja ingin bangkit dari duduknya namun pergelangan kakinya kembali terasa nyeri dan itu membuat Luhan harus kembali meringis mengusap pergelangan kakinya yang sakit.

"Apa… kau baik – baik saja?" kini giliran Sehun yang terlihat cemas melihat Luhan yang menahan sakit. Tapi Luhan tersenyum dengan penuh ketegaran dan berulang kali berkata bahwa dia baik – baik saja.

Sehun hanya berdiri melihat Luhan yang bersusah payah berusaha berdiri dan mendapatkan keseimbangannya. Dengan satu senyum yang dipaksakan Luhan pamit untuk meninggalkan Sehun terlebih dahulu. Sehun sendiri masih diam tak bergeming pada posisinya saat ini, mata sipitnya terus memperhatikan bagaimana Luhan berjalan pincang dengan satu kakinya yang tak lagi sehat.

' _sepuluh… sembilan… delapan…tujuh'_

Sehun menghitung dalam hatinya, dia masih mencoba untuk tidak peduli pada apa yang dia lihat di depan matanya. Namun apa yang kepala Sehun inginkan berbanding terbalik dengan hati dan respon tubuhnya, karena saat ini Sehun masih terus menghitung sambil menatap langkah pincang Luhan

' _enam… lima… empat'_

Luhan sudah berhasil berjalan sejauh 20 meter di hitungan keempat sehun. Sehun menghitung dengan sangat lambat. Berharap bahwa hatinya bisa sedikit tega untuk tidak mengacuhkan Luhan.

' _tiga… dua… satu…. Kau sudah gila, Oh Sehun!"_

Sehun berjalan dengan langkah panjang menyusul Luhan di depannya. Satu tangan Sehun ulurkan untuk menghentikan langkah pincang penuh rasa sakit itu, ketika Luhan berhenti dan menatapnya, Sehun segera berjongkok di hadapan Luhan dan berkata,

"Naiklah…"

"Ng? Sehun-ah…"

"Cepat naik, akan aku antar kau pulang"

"Ta… tapi ini sudah malam, kau sebaiknya segera pulang dan beristirahat. Besok kau masuk sekolah!"

"Cepat naik!"

"Rumahku sangat jauh dari sini, jika kau mengantarku pulang kau bisa tiba di rumah tengah malam"

Sehun tidak mendebat Luhan dengan lidahnya, anak itu hanya membalikkan badan lalu menatap Luhan lekat – lekat dengan pandangan memaksa dan tak mau dibantahnya. Tatapan itu berhasil membuat Luhan agak sedikit takut pada Sehun, mata Sehun benar – benar punya sihir.

"Jika kau berjalan dengan pincang seperti ini juga, kau akan sampai di rumah saat tengah malam. Naik sekarang!"

Luhan mengerjapkan kedua mata rusanya dan memandang Sehun dengan tatapan imut. Tatapan mata itu adalah akar masalah dari tak beresnya degupan jantung Sehun saat ini. Sehun yang sudah di tolak berulang kali kemudian berdiri, anak itu kembali menatap Luhan dan

SRET

Dengan cepat Sehun menyaup tubuh mungil Luhan dan menggendongnya dengan kedua tangan. Luhan refleks mengalungkan kedua lengan rantingnya ke leher Sehun, kedua matanya terbelalak ketika mendapati tubuhnya kini ada dalam kungkungan Sehun.

"Ya… apa – apaan kau ini? Cepat turunkan aku!"

Sehun tak mengacuhkan Luhan yang meronta sambil memukul pelan bahunya, Sehun terus berkjalan menuju ke halte bus yang jaraknya sekitar 200 meter dari tempat mereka saat ini.

"Akh!"

Sehun meringis ketika Luhan memukul lengan kirinya, jujur saja, Lengan kiri Sehun masih terasa kebas akibat jatuh tadi.

"Ah mian… apa aku menyakitimu? Maaf… aku tidak sengaja" Luhan yang tadi memukul lengan Sehun kini malah mengelus lembut lengan dengan otot samar itu. Namun Sehun kembali memilih diam dan tak bergeming, kakinya terus berjalan menuju halte bus tanpa sepatah kata apapun. Luhan yang agak ketakutan dan merasa bersalah pada Sehun kini sudah tak lagi meronta minta di turunkan, dia hanya diam dan berusaha untuk meringankan badannya agar tidak semakin banyak menyusahkan pria yang lebih muda 4 tahun darinya itu.

Sesampainya di halte bus, Sehun mendudukkan Luhan di bangku tunggu lalu berjalan ke pinggir trotoar dan satu taxi berhenti di hadapan mereka. Tanpa banyak bicara Sehun kembali menyaup Luhan dan mendudukkan gadis itu di jok belakang sebelah kiri dan setelah Luhan duduk dengan nyaman, Sehun juga masuk ke dalam taxi dan duduk di sebelah kanan.

"Katakan alamatnya" ujar Sehun dengan tatapan mata datar.

"Ah… Seouljin Apartment Gedung E"

Taxi mulai berjalan, nampaknya apartemen tempat Luhan tinggal tidak begitu jauh dari blok apartemen yang Sehun kunjungi barusan. Ditengah perjalanan Sehun dan Luhan hanya diam tanpa berkomunikasi namun sesekali Luhan membuka lalu mengatupkan bibirnya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Gadis itu bingung apa yang harus dia katakan pada Sehun untuk menghapus atmosphere janggal di dalam taksi itu.

"jika kau punya pertanyaan, tanyakan saja padaku" ucah Sehun membuka percakapan. Pasalnya Luhan sudah berulang kali ingin mengatakan sesuatu namun diurungkannya lagi.

Namun setelah mendapatkan ijin dari Sehun, gadis itu langsung saja bertanya, "Apa yang kau lakukan di apartemen itu?"

"Aku mengantar sahabatku pulang. Dia hampir saja kabur dan menginap di sauna!"

"Kenapa anak itu bisa kabur dan menginap di sauna?"

"Dia tidak suka tinggal di rumahnya,"

"Wae?"

"Appanya baru saja menikah lagi setelah bercerai dari ibunya, dia tidak suka punya ibu tiri!"

"Aaaah…"

Hening menyela percakapan mereka selama beberapa saat, namun Luhan yang lagi – lagi penasaran pada sosok Sehun itu kembali bertanya,

"Apa kau memang selalu menjawab setiap pertanyaan dengan singkat dan datar seperti itu?"

Setelah mendengar pertanyaan Luhan, Sehun langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dari jendela ke wajah penasaran Luhan. Luhan yang ditatap tajam lagi oleh Sehun hanya bisa menelan ludahnya untuk menahan kegugupan sambil menggerutu dalam hati.

' _oh ya Tuhan memangnya siapa anak ini, kenapa dia bisa seenaknya saja membuatku gugup seperti ini… aish…'_

"Apa jawabanku tadi kurang jelas?"

"Ani… hanya saja, caramu bicara terdengar sangat ketus dan tidak bersahabat,"

"Benarkah?"

Luhan mengangguk

" _So deal with it!_ Aku memang orang yang seperti itu."

Luhan sukses dibuat menganga akan jawaban seenaknya dari Sehun itu. Lagi – lagi Luhan harus menelan kekesalan akibat jawaban ketus seorang Oh Sehun. Bagaimana bisa seseorang jadi begitu dingin, ketus dan datar seperti itu.

Taxi berhenti tepat di depan lobby apartment tempat Luhan tinggal. Luhan baru saja akan membayar taxinya namun Sehun mencegah tangan Luhan dan berkata, "Ahjusi, tunggu disini sebentar… aku tidak akan lama"

Sehun turun dari taxi itu terlebih dahulu lalu membukakan pintu taxi untuk Luhan dan membantu gadis itu untuk keluar dari taxi dan berdiri. Setelah Luhan bisa berdiri dengan baik, Sehun kembali berjongkok di hadapannya.

"Ayo naik!"

Luhan baru saja akan menolak namun pikirannya teringat kembali dengan bagaimana cara Sehun menyaupnya paksa ke dalam kungkungannya tadi. Luhan memilih jalan aman, gadis itu menuruti apa yang Sehun inginkan. Sehun menggendong Luhan di punggungnya dan berjalan memasuki sebuah gedung apartemen yang beberapa lampunya sudah mulai padam, tentu saja, ini sudah pukul setengah sebelas malam.

Luhan menekan tombol 9, lantai dimana flatnya berada dan begitu pintu elevator tebuka Luhan pun meminta untuk segera di turunkan.

"Turunkan aku, Sehun-ah… jaebal"

Sehun menghentikan langkahnya namun tak sama sekali bergerak untuk menurunkan Luhan. Sehun hanya memalingkan sedikit wajahya kemudian berkata,

"aku akan mengantarmu sampai pintu rumahmu terbuka"

"Ja… jangan… Papaku sangat galak"

"Maka dari itu aku harus bertemu dengan papamu"

"Ya! Untuk apa?!"

Sehun menarik napasnya dalam kemudian berkata, "Untuk menjelaskan kepadanya apa yang terjadi padamu!"

"Ani… aku bisa menjelaskannya sendiri, aku tidak perlu bantuanmu"

"Tetap saja, aku harus bertanggung jawab atas itu!"

"Wae?"

"Kau terluka karena kau mengikutiku mengantar temanku pulang, seandainya saja kau tidak menguntitku ke apartemen temanku itu kau pasti sudah ada di rumah sejak tadi dan tidak mendapatkan kaki yang terkilir seperti ini!"

Luhan tercekat, ternyata Sehun tau jika tadi dia menguntitnya. Luhan menghela napas kesal pada dirinya sendiri karena terlalu bodoh dan ceroboh.

"Ya… apa kau akan bilang bahwa aku menguntitmu?"

"Tergantung kebutuhan, ya… yang mana flatmu?"

"Yang nomor 2"

Sehun berjalan ke pintu bernomor 902. Di lantai itu hanya ada 4 flat, dua berjajar dan dua lagi saling berhadapan. Luhan mengulurkan tangan kanannya untuk memencet bel flat sementara tangan kirinya mencengkram erat kerah kemeja Sehun untuk melampiaskan kegugupannya.

Tak lama setelah bel di tekan, pintu flat terbuka dan menampilkan sesosok bocah imut berusia 14 dengan piama tidurnya berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Chenle… Apa papa sudah tidur?"

Luhan seperti mendapat harapan baru ketika melihat bocah itu yang membukakan pintu, bukan ayahnya.

"Papa? Masih di ruang tengah…. PAAA… PAPAAAAA LUHAN JIEJIE SUDAH PULANG DAN DIGENDONG SEORANG LAKI – LAKI ASING!"

"Yak! Chenle! Chenle! Lu Chenle!"

Bocah itu berlari menuju kearah ruang tengah rumahnya sambil berteriak memanggil sang ayah beserta sebuah pengumuman jika kakak perempuannya pulang larut dengan digendong oleh lelaki asing.

Tuan Lu datang dengan wajah ditekuk dan kening berkerut. Tak habis pikir kenapa puterinya pulang bersama lelaki asing dan di gendong pula.

"Annyeonghaseyo. Saya Oh Sehun, saya adalah putera dari Professor Oh, dosen Luhan seonsaeng di kampusnya, kebetulan mulai hari ini saya menjadi siswa les private Luhan seonsaeng, puteri anda. Saya mengantar Luhan seonsang pulang karena kakinya terkilir saat akan perjalanan pulang. Mohon maaf untuk ketidak nyamanannya"

Sehun bertutur kata begitu sopan dengan nada lembut dan senyum manis menjanjikan di wajahnya. Luhan bahkan sampai terbelalak karena dikejutkan oleh sikap ramah Sehun yang datangnya entah dari mana itu. Ayah Luhan pun yang tadinya bersiap untuk marah atau mungkin menjewer telinga Luhan langsung tersenyum ramah pada anak itu dan mempersilahkan Sehun masuk hingga membawa Luhan ke kamarnya.

Oh Sehun, adalah lelaki asing pertama yang bisa masuk ke dalam kamar Luhan. Bahkan Wu Yifan yang sudah bertahun – tahun menyandang status sebagai kekasih Luhan pun belum pernah masuk hingga ke kamar Luhan.

"Ya! Sebenarnya kau ini orang yang seperti apa sih? Tadi pagi kau begitu sombong dan galak, lalu kau juga jadi singkat dan dingin dan barusan… kau jadi begitu ramah pada papaku!"

Luhan mengomel dengan nada rendah ketika Sehun kembali menegakkan tubuhnya setelah Luhan sudah terduduk di atas tempat tidur single di kamar yang tak begitu luas naun tak juga terlalu sempit itu.

"Saat ini, lebih baik kau jangan menebakku. Aku adalah orang yang tak mudah ditebak. Tapi jika kau tetap ingin menebakku, maka bersiaplah…kau akan mendapatkan banyak kejutan"

Sehun menutup bisikan lembut dengan wajah misterius dilengkapi dengan tatapan mata penuh daya magis yang begitu saja bisa menyihir Luhan keluar dari akal sehatnya. Luhan tidak mengerti, bagaimana bisa seorang Oh Sehun selalu membuatnya penasaran dan selalu ingin membuatnya menbak segala hal tentang anak itu.

Tak berapa lama, tatapan mata Luhan dan Sehun terputus karena tuan Lu masuk ke kamar Luhan bersama Chenle yang mengekkor di belakang.

"Apa kakinya terkilir cukup parah?" tanya tuan Lu agak khawatir semenatara Chenle, si bocah itu turut mengintip apa yang terjadi pada sang kakak di belakang ayahnya.

"Maaf saya tidak sempat memastikannya," Sehun sedikit membungkuk dan jawaban Sehun ditanggapi anggukan oleh sang ayah.

"Chenle, bangunkan mamamu untuk menyiapkan minyak papa akan memijat jie jie mu ini" Tuan Lu memerintahkan si bungsu yang dengan segera dituruti tanpa ada bantahan

"Terima kasih karena telah mengantar puteri kami pulang, sampaikan maaf juga dariku untuk Professor Oh karena Luhan sudah merepotkan. Luhan ini memang anak yang ceroboh."

"Ah… tidak masalah, kalau begitu… saya permisi dulu Tuan, ini sudah larut dan saya harus segera kembali pulang"

Tuan Lu dan Sehun keluar dari kamar Luhan, menyisakan Luhan dengan keningnya yang berkerut. Tak pernah sebelumnya dia merasa penasaran pada seseorang. Tak satupun orang bisa membuatnya penasaran seperti segala sikap Sehun yang cepat berubah dan tak mudah di tebak.

" _Saat ini, lebih baik kau jangan menebakku. Aku adalah orang yang tak mudah ditebak. Tapi jika kau tetap ingin menebakku, maka bersiaplah…kau akan mendapatkan banyak kejutan"_

Kata – kata Sehun kembali terngiang di telinga Luhan. Sehun melarang Luhan untuk menebaknya, namun larangan itu justru membuat Luhan semakin ingin tau tentang sosok Sehun dibalik mata berkekuatan sihir yang selalu mampu membuatnya menuruti apa mau anak itu. Luhan juga mulai penasaran. Luhan ingin sekali mencari jawaban akan satu pertanyaan, _orang yang seperti apa Oh Sehun itu?_

Dan sebagaimana pepatah mengatakan bahwa apa yang membuatmu mencari adalah apa yang hatimu inginkan. Mencari jawaban dari pertanyaan itu, apakah lebih sulit ataukah lebih mudah dari mencari jawaban pada soal – soal fisika yang ia kuasai diluar kepala itu? Menuntaskan rasa penasarannya pada Sehun, akankah semudah memecahkan sebuah teori fisika? Adakah teori yang akan membuat Luhan mengerti akan sifat absurd Sehun yang membuatnya setengah mati penasaran?

Tanpa Luhan sadari, Luhan telah membuka pintu dalam hidupnya untuk mencari sebuah teori, teori tentang segalanya yang bisa menjelaskan semua rasa ingin taunya tentang Sehun. Seorang Oh Sehun yang absurd.

.

.

.

 _The Theory of Everything –_ HunHan Version

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Author Corner.**

 **Annyeonghaseyo! YO! YO! YO!**

 **Pertama – tama Aruna mau mengucapkan Merry Chirstmast buat readerdeul yang merayakannya. Dan kedua – dua, Aruna mau minta maaf kalo lagi – lagi aruna akan membawa FF baru ke dunia FanFiction yang fana ini. Ah, masalah FF Aruna yang sisa dan nanggung itu, aruna akan mengklarifikasinya. Aruna akan menamatkan beberapa FF saja, dan beberapa FF lagi terpaksa Aruna cabut dari publikasi dan akan aruna re publish lagi di lain waktu. Karena Aruna ngerasa beberapa FF ada yang benar – benar perlu perbaikan. Entah kenapa, Aruna merasa beberapa FF itu ada yang sudah tidak lagi sesuai dengan karakter Aruna sekarang. Aruna tau, tulisan Aruna sama sekali jauh dari kata bagus. Maaf banget ya readerdeul… nah, beberapa FF yang akan Aruna tamankan segera adalah: Ex-husband Next Door (END), How I Met Your Mother – HunHan Version (HIMYM), A Letter to Remember dan The Heirs EXO version (karena banyak yang minta). Selain keempat FF itu, Aruna akan cabut publikasinya.**

 **Oh ya,… Aruna gak pernah aktif di Wattpad ya guys! Jadi kalo ada orang yang mempublikasi FF Aruna di Wattpad, itu sama sekali bukan Aruna dan Aruna tidak merasa mengijinkan siapapun untuk merepostnya kembali. Karena kemarin ada yang kasi tau kalo FF Aruna yang We Got Married KaiSoo version itu ada yang re-upload ke Wattpad. Ah… siapapun kamu, kok kamu seenaknya aja sih mencuri karya orang?!**

 **Okay… itu tadi klarifikasi Aruna. So… sekarang kita bahas tentang The Theory Of Everything – HunHan version ini. Sama seperti The Heirs dan How I Met Your Mother, Aruna menggunakan judul dari film atau drama yang aruna suka untuk aruna buatkan satu cerita baru yang sudah pasti jalan ceritanya berbeda banget dengan yang asli. Ini adalah cerita cinta segitiga antara Sehun, Luhan dan Yifan. Luhan itu adalah perempuan yang percaya kalo semua hal dalam hidup ini ada teorinya dan semua teori yang ada itu punya penjelasan, gak ada satupun hal yang gak bisa dijelaskan. Kepercayaan itu Luhan pegang teguh sampai akhirnya dia ketemu sama Sehun yang sikapnya absurd banget. Segala hal tentang Sehun itu seperti gak bisa dijelaskan dengan teori apapun dan akhirnya membuat Luhan makin penasaran dan mencari tau tentang Sehun, gak peduli kalo dia harus belajar semua teori kehidupan bahkan teori tentang segalanya untuk mencari jawaban dan penjelasan dari segala perasaannya ke Sehun. Sementara Sehun, Sehun adalah anak yang punya sikap absurd dan gak mudah ditebak. Sehun menyukai Luhan karena Luhan selalu berkahir mengikuti permainannya meskipun Luhan menolak untuk ikut pada awalnya. Sehun tau kalo Luhan sudah punya Yifan di sampingnya, tapi itu gak membuat Sehun mundur untuk memperjuangkan perasaan Sehun ke Luhan. Sehun adalah orang yang keras kepala dan akan melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan, dan yang jadi masalah adalah cara absurd Sehun untuk mendapatkan hati Luhan. Sehun juga percaya pada satu teori kehidupan yang asalnya dari seorang ilmuan fisika bernama Stephen Hawking. Teori tentang waktu. Nah, apakah kaitan teori tentang waktu dan kepercayaan Luhan akan teori tentang segalanya dengan hubungan Sehun, Luhan dan Yifan? Apakah yang sudah waktu rahasiakan dalam teori tentang segalanya dalam kehidupan Sehun, Luhan dan Yifan?**

 **Apakah cerita ini cocok untuk dilanjutin? Please kasi review, kritik dan sarannya di kolom review ya… terima kasih atas perhatian dan permakluman kalian ke aruna selama ini readerdeul. Gomawoyo…. Mianhaeyo… Auuu… ah Saranghaeyo!**

 **Aruna Wu,  
xiugarbaby**


	2. Chapter 2 - The Pascal Theory

**HUNHAN FOREVER!**

 **HUNHAN FOR LIFE!**

 **.  
xiugarbaby (formerly Aruna Wu) **

**presents**

 **.**

" _ **The Theory of Everything"  
**_ **HunHan Version**

 **.**

 **HunHan**

 **.**

 **GS – Rated T-M – Family Life – Hurt/Comfort – Drama – Angst**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pukul 8 pagi Yifan baru sampai di apartemennya. Banyak hal yang harus Yifan kerjakan semalam dan tubuhnya terasa begitu lelah. Mata pria berambut pirang itu melebar ketika mendapati sepatu kekasihnya terjajar rapi di rak sepatu tamu yang diletakkan di sisi kiri lorong utama. Yifan pun tersenyum ketika mendengar suara pisau yang beradu dengan papan kayu dari arah dapur, itu pasti Luhan. Benar saja, gadis itu kini memang tengah menyiapkan sesuatu di dapur mungil apartment Yifan. Yifan kembali merekahkan senyumnya saat Luhan mencicipi sup yang dia buat dan sedikit meringis karena kepanasan.

Yifan akui, Luhan memang selalu memperhatikannya. Kekasihnya itu selalu penuh kelembutan dan kehangatan dan selalu berhasil membuat Yifan merasa nyaman meskipun hanya Luhan yang dia miliki saat ini. Terlepas dari hubungan _friends with benefit_ nya bersama Zitao, jauh dari dalam lubuk hati Yifan mengakui jika Luhan lah gadis yang dia cintai. Banyak orang bijak yang mengatakan bahwa senakal – nakalnya seorang pria, dia pasti memilih gadis baik – baik untuk dinikahi. Begitu pula Yifan, pria itu pun mengakui bahwa dirinya bukanlah pria baik – baik, apa yang selalu dia lakukan bersama Zitao adalah bukti bahwa Yifan sebenarnya adalah seorang bajingan namun salahkah Yifan jika dia menginginkan gadis baik – baik dan istimewa seperti Luhan untuk menjadi istri dan ibu dari anak – anaknya kelak?

Yifan berjalan menghendap ke dapur sambil menahan senyum di wajahnya ketika sang kekasih masih sibuk dengan sup dan maskan lain di atas kompor. Luhan terlihat terlalu serius dan wajah serius Luhan benar – benar luar biasa cantiknya. Yifan berada tepat di belakang Luhan saat ini dan gadis itu masih saja sibuk mengaduk sup tanpa sadar jika ada Yifan di belakangnya saat ini.

 _Chup_

Yifan mencuri satu kecupan di pipi kanan Luhan dan itu otomatis membuat Luhan terperanjat kaget dan berbaik bersama sendok sup ke arah Yifan.

"Yak! Kau membuatku kaget!" Luhan sedikit meninggikan nadanya namun wajah gadis itu terlihat imut saat ini. Matanya yang membulat dan pipinya yang merona merah benar – benar menggemaskan.

Yifan kembali tersenyum lalu membelai pipi halus Luhan degan satu tangannya, "Jam berapa kau sampai disini, Lu?"

"30 menit yang lalu. Kemarin kau tidak pulang kan?" Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya kepada Yifan, gadis itu cukup sedih karena masih menemukan makan malam yang dia buat kemarin masih rapi di atas meja makan

"Maaf, ada banyak hal yang harus aku kerjakan… eoh… Lu, ada apa dengan kakimu?"

Yifan langsung berjongkok melihat pergelangan kaki kanan Luhan yang dibalut decker berwarna coklat muda. Kening pria itu mengerut ketika kedua tangan trampilnya memeriksa pergelangan kaki kekasihnya.

"Kemarin malam aku terjatuh dan tidak sengaja kakiku terkilir. Papa sudah memijat kakiku kemarin jadi ini sudah lebih baik, aku sudah bisa berjalan"

"Hmmm… seharusnya kau tidak melakukan ini Lu, jika kau tidak ada kuliah pagi hari ini sebaiknya kau diam saja di rumah dan istirahat."

"Jika aku tidak kemari, kau mau sarapan apa? Cereal lagi?"

"Lu…"

"Aku baik – baik saja sayang, sarapan untukmu lebih penting. Kau kan seorang dokter, kau akan menyelamatkan nyawa banyak orang. Dan seorang dokter juga harus sehat, kalau dokternya tidak sehat bagaimana dia akan menyembuhkan orang yang sakit?"

Luhan tersenyum manis pada Yifan yang kini memandang Luhan dengan hati berdenyut. Kepala Yifan terus bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Bagaimana bisa gadis itu selalu memikirkan dirinya lebih dari apapun, bahkan lebih daripada gadis itu memikirkan dirinya sendiri? Luhan benar – benar bukan gadis biasa, entah apa kebaikan yang Yifan lakukan di masa lalu hingga Tuhan memberikannya seorang Luhan sebagai kekasih yang selalu setia, perhatian dan mengerti akan keadaannya.

"Kau boleh memikirkan kesehatan semua pasien – pasienmu, biar kesehatanmu aku yang memikirkannya"

Gadis itu benar – benar penuh dengan ketulusan. Sorot matanya penuh kasih dan senyum di wajah cantiknya membuat Yifan selalu berhasil merasa damai. Detik itu juga Yifan menyadari bahwa dirinya adalah seorang bajingan. Pantaskah bajingan sepertinya memiliki Luhan yang berhati malaikat itu? Teori apa yang akan membenarkan keserakahan hati Yifan yang ingin tetap menjadi bajingan namun juga ingin memiliki malaikat seperti Luhan di hidupnya?

.

.

.

 _ **This is a HunHan Love Story**_

 _ **by xiugarbaby**_

 _ **.**_

" _ **The Theory of Everything"  
**_ **HunHan Verison**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2. The Pascal Theory**

" _Tekanan yang diberikan zat cair dalam ruang tertutup akan diteruskan ke segala arah dengan tekanan yang sama besar"_

" _Jadi jika kau mendapatkan tekanan dari seseorang maka kau juga secara otomatis akan menekan orang lain yang ada disekitarmu dengan tekanan yang sama besarnya."_

" _Sikapmu, adalah sebuah tekanan yang menekan hatiku ke segala arah."_

" _Dan aku pun merasakan tekanan yang sama darimu. Sama besarnya untuk semakin ingin tau akan sosok dirimu yang sesungguhnya."_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Happy Reading ^^**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Sehun masuk ke dalam rumahnya dengan cukup tergesa. Anak itu baru pulang sekolah dan seragam sekolah yang Sehun kenakan membuat dia terlihat sangat tampan. Celana katun berwarna hitam dengan kemeja putih berlengan sebatas siku, ada nama Oh Sehun terbordir di atas saku di bagian kiri kemejanya.

Sehun melepas sepasang adidas neo white yang terlihat keren di kakinya dan menggantinya dengan slipper rumahan berwarna biru dengan motif kotak – kotak. Sehun terlebih dahulu pergi ke arah dapur untuk mengambil segelas air dan meminumnya sambil berdiri di depan kulkas.

"Mmm, Baby boy eomma sudah pulang. Bagaimana tadi di sekolah?"

Nyonya Oh menyapa Sehun dengan senyum keibuan. Mungkin sebagian besar ketampanan yang Sehun dapatkan di wajahnya saat ini adalah warisan dari sang ibu yang amat sangat cantik itu. Dan rupanya sang ibu tidak sendirian, sudah ada Luhan di belakang Nyonya Oh yang siap memberikan Sehun pelajaran tambahan sore ini.

Sore ini Luhan pun terlihat sangat manis dengan one piece floral print dominan warna peach berlengan pendek dengan kerah putih polos melingkar di dadanya. Luhan terlihat casual dan rapi disaat yang bersamaan. Ditambah lagi dengan pony tail pada rambut merah kecoklatannya membuat Luhan terlihat makin manis.

Ketika melihat ibunya dan Luhan datang menghampiri secara bersamaan, Sehun langsung menurunkan botol minumannya dan menatap tajam ke arah sang ibu lalu berkata, "Eomma… bisakah eomma bilang pada kepala sekolah untuk tidak mencantumkan namaku dalam daftar peserta lomba debat bahasa Inggris?"

"Wae? Baby boy eomma tidak suka?"

Sehun mengangguk namun wajahnya masih tetap datar. Nyonya Oh cukup kaget dengan permintaan sang anak, pasalnya Sehun tidak pernah menolak apapun yang sekolah tugaskan padanya. Itu makanya Sehun punya banyak sekali koleksi piala yang terpajang cantik di ruang tengah keluarga Oh dan sempat membuat Luhan tercengang ketika pertama kali melihatnya. Mulai dari piala lomba debat, piala speech contest, piala lomba renang, piala grand prix go-cart, piala karya tulis ilmiah, piala olimpiade biologi, piala lomba dance, piala aktor terbaik di sekolah, piala pemain drum terbaik di sekolahnya, piala siswa teladan bahkan hingga anugerah piala penghargaan untuk siswa paling dicintai semuanya saling berjajar dengan rapi di sebuah lemari kaca khusus selebar satu sisi tembok ruang tengah.

"Boleh eomma tau alasannya?"

Sehun memajukan bibir bawahnya sesaat sebelum akhirnya menjawab, "Aku ingin memberikan anak lain kesempatan untuk menang, tidak adil kan jika aku terus yang jadi juaranya"

Kemudian Sehun dengan wajah datar super menyebalkannya itu tanpa basa basi langsung meninggalkan dapur menuju ke kamarnya. Meninggalkan Luhan dengan bibir menganga tak habis pikir karena sikap sombong Sehun yang entah kenapa malah terlihat keren itu. Oh bagaimana bisa anak itu bersikap sangat sombong dan biasa saja dengan kesombongan itu, bahkan wajah datarnya itu jadi berkalilipat menyebalkan dibanding kemarin.

Sadar akan Luhan berdiri disampingnya dengan memandang aneh ke punggung Sehun yang kini menaiki tangga menuju ke lantai dua, Nyonya Oh langsung menepuk bahu Luhan dengan lembut.

"Maklumi dia ya, dia memang agak sedikit seperti itu… kau tau maksduku kan?"

"Ne?"

"Puteraku itu, wajahnya memang begitu… entah dia warisi dari siapa, terkadang memang ekspresinya terlihat sombong dan suka meremehkan siapapun. Tapi sebenarnya dia bukan anak yang seperti itu…"

Luhan mengerjabkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya tersenyum canggung dan mengangguk.

"Sehun… bukanlah anak yang menyebalkan. Sebenarnya dia itu sangat imut dan lovable. Hanya saja dia selalu bersikap dingin pada orang yang baru dia kenal, tapi ketika kau sudah mengenalnya lebih lama dia akan menunjukkan sifat aslinya itu. Kau pasti akan menyukainya"

"Ng?"

Luhan lagi – lagi dibuat kaget dengan perkataan Nyonya Oh, apa katanya tadi, Luhan akan menyukainya? Nya siapa? Sehun?

"Ah… sepertinya Sehun sudah siap di ruang belajarnya. Nona Lu… silakan anda naik ke atas dan masuk ke ruang belajar Sehun. Sejam lagi akan ada pelayan datang ke sana untuk membawakan snack, apa ada snack khusus yang kau inginkan?"

"Aniyo, kalau begitu saya permisi dulu Nyonya..."

"Ne…"

Luhan membungkuk singkat kemudian meninggalkan Nyonya Oh di dapur untuk beranjak ke ruang belajar Sehun. Dalam hati Luhan sudah menebak – nebak, sikap seperti apa lagi yang akan Sehun perlihatkan setelah tadi dia kembali jadi anak sombong dengan wajah datar. Rasa penasaran yang Luhan miliki pada Sehun membuat Luhan terus menerus berpikir bahwa anak itu punya jutaan hal yang bisa membuatnya terkejut.

Jemari lentiknya mulai mencengkram gagang pintu ruang belajar Sehun, tidak lupa Luhan berdoa sebelum mebuka pintu ruang belajar itu agar Tuhan selalu menyertainya dan memberkatinya dab tidak melakukan kesalahan atau terjebak dalam mata Sehun yang penuh dengan daya magis.

 _Ceklek_

"Mana yang lebih bagus, warna biru atau merah?"

Belum juga kakinya menapaki ruang belajar Sehun, gadis itu sudah kembali dikejutkan oleh satu pertanyaan Sehun. Luhan bisa melihat Sehun bertanya pada dirinya tanpa melihat sama sekali. Anak yang masih mengenakan seragam sekolahnya itu kini sedang sibuk bersama dua buah buku berbeda warna di tangannya.

Karena tidak mendapat jawaban, Sehun kemudian mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap tajam Luhan yang lagi – lagi harus terkejut karena tatapan mata sipit sehun. Luhan berpura – pura berpikir sejenak untuk menutupi rasa gugupnya.

"warna merah" Luhan menjawab ketika dia sudah mulai bisa menguasai suaranya agar tidak bergetar.

"Oke… kalau begitu aku akan memakai yang warna biru"

"Eh?"

Luhan kembali harus dibuat mengerutkan kening ketika Sehun memilih buku catatan berwarna biru dan meletakkan buku berwarna merah di sebuah lemari panjang di sebelahnya. Tapi bukankah Sehun sendiri yang meminta pertimbangan pada Luhan?

' _jika kau memang ingin memilih warna biru, kenapa harus bertanya padaku'_

Luhan menggerutu dalam hatinya. Dan dapat Luhan pastikan bahwa dia tidak perlu bertanya lagi tentang kepribadian anak berseragam High School dihadapannya itu, karena jawabannya hanya satu, Sehun benar – benar absurd.

Sehun nampak tidak sama sekali peduli dengan raut wajah Luhan saat ini, tapi bukan berarti Sehun tidak tau jika Luhan memandangnya dengan tatapan aneh dan penasaran sekaligus. Entah kenapa, Sehun sangat menyukai wajah Luhan yang seperti itu. Sehun suka ketika dia merasa Luhan benar – benar memperhatikan setiap hal kecil yang dia lakukan.

Gadis cantik itu duduk di sebuah meja yang telah disediakan untuk kegiatan belajar mengajar mereka. Tak mau banyak berbasa - basi gadis itu pun membuka buku – buku Sehun lalu menatap Sehun yang masih berdiri di hadpaannya.

"Kau mau belajar dari awal atau kau punya pertanyaanmu sendiri?" Luhan bertanya dengan nada datar yang diusahakannya agar sama datarnya dengan nada Sehun biasanya.

Sehun duduk di hadapan Luhan lalu membuka buku catatan berwarna birunya lalu kembali menatap Luhan dan berkata,

"Ada banyak hal yang tidak aku mengerti tentang fisika. Bukan masalah hitung menghitung dengan rumus ketika menjawab soal. Aku sama sekali tidak punya masalah dengan bagian matematikanya. Aku hanya tidak mengerti, dari mana rumus itu berasal dan bagaimana mereka bekerja dan untuk apa mereka tercipta. Jadi bisa kah kau jelaskan satu – persatu mengenai itu?"

Entah untuk keberapa kalinya Luhan harus dikejutkan dengan sikap Sehun yang berubah – ubah. Luhan bahkan sempat berpikir jika Sehun memiliki kepribadian ganda atau semacamnya karena dalam sehari Sehun bahkan bisa berubah kepribadian sebanyak 3 kali. Seperti halnya sekarang, barusan Sehun bersikap sombong dan seenaknya pada Nyonya Oh, lalu ketika Luhan masuk ke ruang belajar Sehun, anak itu menyambutnya dengan pertanyaan bernada ketus yang menyebalkan dan bagaimana bisa saat ini Sehun berbicara begitu lancar dengan banyak kalimat dan kosa kata bernada lembut dan terlihat begitu imut tak berdosa.

Sehun dan kata – kata dengan nada lembutnya barusan membuat Luhan hampir terenyuh karena melihat sorot kejujuran di mata Sehun saat anak itu mengatakan kelemahannya. Tidak ada kesan sombong, gengsi, dingin, ketus atau kurang ajar. Luhan menarik napasnya dengan tenang kemudian membuka lagi buku pelajaran Sehun.

"Bagaimana jika kita mulai dari sini?"

Luhan menunjuk ke halaman 10 dimana rumus – rumus berjajar bersama gambar – gambar alat yang menggunakan tenaga hidrolik untuk mengoprasikannya. Sehun hanya mengangguk polos. Anak yang biasanya berwajah dingin dan kaku itu kini berubah menjadi anak yang sangat polos, imut dan tanpa dosa. Luhan berani bertaruh, dengan wajah tampan yang seperti itu Sehun pasti telah membuat banyak gadis jatuh hati padanya.

"Bab ini menjelaskan tentang Hukum Pascal dimana air tidak hanya punya massa tapi dia juga punya tekanan…."

"Siapa itu Pascal?"

Sehun memotong penjelasan Luhan dengan satu pertanyaan singkat namun masih dengan wajah polosnya.

"Pascal adalah salah satu ilmuan terkenal di bidang matematika dan fisika, dia yang menemukan dan merumuskan tentang teori hidrolik. Pascal juga orang yang menemukan prinsip kerja Barometer dan sistem kerja arloji"

Sehun menuliskan apa yang baru saja Luhan katakan dengan cepat di buku catatannya. Luhan lagi – lagi harus merasa bahwa Sehun adalah anak yang aneh. Ketika siswa lain akan bertanya cara mengerjakan soal fisika hingga mendapatkan jawaban yang benar, anak itu malah bertanya tentang siapa itu Pascal dan mencatatnya dengan cepat dan rapi.

"Lalu apa yang Pascal lakukan dengan semua rumus itu?" tanya Sehun lagi dan Luhan harus membuyarkan pikiran penasarannya pada Sehun.

"Hukum Paskal! Hukum Pascal menyatakan _Tekanan yang diberikan zat cair dalam ruang tertutup akan diteruskan ke segala arah dengan sama besar"_

"Maksudnya? Bagaimana dia bisa tau jika tekanan itu sama besar ke segala arah? Apa yang dia lakukan untuk membuktikan bahwa air melakukan itu semua?"

Sehun memang anak yang absurd dan unik. Sudah. Luhan sudah tidak perlu mempertanyakan itu lagi. Namun sikap absurd Sehun itu malah membuat Luhan semakin menyukai anak itu, entahlah mungkin ini hanya sikap suka yang Luhan rasakan karena baru kali itu Luhan menemukan anak yang benar – benar out of the box seperti Sehun. Luhan memang pernah beberapa kali memberikan les private seperti sekarang, namun tak sekalipun anak – anak itu mepertanyakan hal yang sama seperti Sehun. Dan bagi Luhan pertanyaan Sehun adalah pertanyaan yang mampu menantangnya untuk membuktikan diri bahwa dia menguasai Fisika, bukan hanya sekedar menjawab dan memecahkan soal dengan rumus – rumus yang ada, namun juga mengerti dan menjabarkan rumus itu sendiri, bagaimana rumus itu terbentuk, siapa penciptanya dan darimana rumus itu berasal. Oh Sehun, adalah anak pertama yang membuat Luhan merasa sekeren itu sebagai seorang pengajar les private.

Luhan berdiri lalu berjalan ke tempat tas sekolah Sehun diletakkan lalu mengambil sebuah botol mimun yang isinya tinggal setengah. Luhan kembali duduk di tempatnya dan mengambil sesuatu dari kotak obatnya. Luhan mengeluarkan beberapa perban namun meletakkannya kembali ke dalam kotak obat yang selalu dia bawa. Gadis itu hanya mengambil plastik pembungkusnya saja.

"Perhatikan ini. Ini adalah plastik, tipis dan lurus!" pinta Luhan dan Sehun menurutinya.

Luhan menuangkan air yang ada di dalam botol minuman itu ke dalam plastik yang ada di tangan kirinya. Air perlahan masuk dan mengisi plastik itu.

"Setelah aku menuangkan air ke dalam plastik ini, apa yang terjadi pada plastiknya?"

"Plastik itu berisi air."

"Tentu saja, maksudku… apakah ada perubahan dari bentuk plastiknya?"

Sehun mengangguk lalu berkata, "Tadinya plastik itu tipis, dan sekarang plastiknya mengembung."

"Tepat sekali. Itu membuktikan bahwa air memiliki tekanan. Air di dalam plastik ini menekan permukaan plastik agar memberikan ruangan padanya. Sekarang, apakah yang mengembung hanya sisi kirinya saja?"

Sehun menggeleng, "Semua sisinya mengembung" katanya polos

"Itu membuktikan bahwa air menekan kesegala arah tanpa terkecuali."

Sehun membuka sedikit bibir tipisnya kemudian mengangguk. Luhan berhasil membuat kepalanya mengerti dengan contoh sederhana yang gadis itu berikan padanya.

"Pada awalnya, Pascal melakukan eksperimen tentang air dan beliau menyatakan bahwa air keluar lebih deras dan lebih jauh lewat wadah yang permukaan atasnya terbuka dibandingkan dengan wadah yang permukaan atasnya ditutup, itu disebabkan oleh tekanan air yang lebih besar pada wadah yang terbuka. Hal ini dikenal dengan prinsip pascal."

Luhan menjeda kalimatnya lalu melanjutkan ketika Sehun nampak sudah mencerna kata – katanya dengan baik.

"Mengapa tekanan air pada dasar wadah terbuka bisa lebih besar dibandingkan dengan wadah yang permukaannya tertutup?"

Sehun bertanya dengan raut wajah seriusnya yang menggemaskan. Anak itu benar – benar sudah masuk dalam genggaman Luhan. Jujur Luhan akui jika menggenggam mood Sehun seperti sekarang ini terasa cukup menyenangkan.

"Itu karena pada wadah tertutup hanya terdapat tekanan air yang bergantung pada _masa jenis air, kedalaman air dari permukaan dan percepatan gravitasi._ Sedangkan pada wadah terbuka, ada juga tekanan udara yang bekerja dari permukaan air tersebut"

Sehun tersenyum singkat memperlihatkan sedikit gigi taringnya ketika dia mendapat pencerahan dari Luhan. Anak itu bahkan mencatat semua yang Luhan jelaskan dengan kata – katanya sendiri dari apa yang dia mengerti. Setelah mencatat Sehun juga mengulanginya lagi dan Luhan memberikan anggukan untuk pemahaman sehun.

Dimata Luhan saat ini, Sehun jadi anak yang sangat menyenangkan. Cara Sehun tersenyum ketika dia mengerti akan penjelasannya, cara Sehun mencatat dengan antusias apa yang dikatakannya dan cara Sehun mengulang kembali penjelasannya dengan kalimatnya sendiri membuat Luhan harus kembali mengakui bahwa Sehun memang penuh kejutan. Dan anak itu tidak hanya absurd dan unik, tapi Sehun juga bisa menjadi menyenangkan namun menyebalkan disaat yang bersamaan.

"Hukum Pascal adalah penerapan dari konsep tekanan dalam suatu zat cair. Dan hukum ini biasanya digunakan pada alat seperti dongkrak atau rem hidrolik"

Luhan menggambar sesuatu di sebuah papan yang berada di sampingnya, papan itu memang disiapkan untuk kegiatan belajar mereka. Gambar yang Luhan buat adalah gambar sebuah bejana berhubungan berisi zat cait dengan permukaan zat cair pada kedua bejana ditutup dengan penghisap.

"Kedua bejana ini memiliki luas yang berbeda, bejana 1 sama dengan A1 dan bejana 2 sama dengan A2. A adalah untuk keterangan luas penampang mereka. Jika pada penghisap 1 diberikan gaya tekanan F1 maka tekanan yang dihasilkan, yaitu P, akan sama dengan F1 per A1. Lalu tekanan ini akan diteruskan melalui zat cair ke bejana kedua sehingga penampang bejana 2 atau A2 mendapat gaya tekanan F2. F2 akan sama besarnya dengan F1 maka dari itu akan terjadi perbandingan yang sama, P sama dengan F1 per A1 dan F1 per A1 ini juga sama dengan F2 per A2, kita lihat pada contoh soal ini…."

Luhan dan Sehun nampak semakin akrab seiring dengan kegiatan belajar yang mereka lakukan. Sehun adalah anak yang sangat cepat mengerti, hanya saja terkadang anak itu memiliki pertanyaan – pertanyaan aneh yang terdengar seperti diluar topik namun sebenarnya itu adalah hal yang mendasar.

Tawa Luhan tergelak ketika Sehun bertanya kenapa dia harus belajar tentang hukum pascal padahal dia sama sekali tidak bercita – cita sebagai montir yang akan bergaul dengan dongkrak ataupun rem hidrolik setiap hari. Luhan tidak mentertawakan Sehun karena pertanyaan Sehun cukup bodoh, gadis itu tertawa karena Sehun benar – benar polos saat ini, pertanyaan Sehun terasa seperti pertanyaan anak berusia 7 tahun yang tidak suka di suruh mandi pagi karena sorenya dia juga akan mandi lagi.

"Waah… sekarang kau sudah bisa mengerjakan soal – soalnya dengan baik"

"Tentu saja, ini hanyalah perihal matematika. Itu sangat mudah"

Dan di detik berikutnya perasaan Luhan seperti dibanting jatuh karena Sehun berubah lagi menjadi Sehun yang sombong. Rasanya seperti Sehun yang polos tadi tidak pernah tercipta atau hanya halusinasi Luhan belaka. Luhan menggerutu tanpa suara ketika Sehun menghitung dua soal terakhirnya. Luhan akui, Sehun memang pandai dalam urusan matematika. Anak itu tak butuh waktu yang lama untuk mengerjakan soal – soalnya. Dan meskipun Luhan baru hanya menghabiskan 2 jam 20 menit waktunya bersama Sehun, Luhan bisa mengerti dimana kelemahan anak itu.

Menurut penilaian Luhan, Sehun hanya tidak mengerti betul tentang konsep fisika yang dia pelajari selama ini. Luhan bisa mengerti itu karena tidak banyak guru yang mau menjelaskan secara detail tentang sautu teori yang mendasari sebuah materi pelajaran. Tidak semua guru akan menjelaskan siapa itu pascal dan bagaimana awalnya dia meneliti tentang air dan tekanan airnya. Namun ketika Sehun sudah mengerti suatu landasan teori, anak itu terlalu jenius untuk melewatkan satupun soal. Semua soal bisa dia jawab dengan baik dan itu membuat Luhan bangga.

"Bagaimana dengan kakimu?"

"Ng?"

Luhan menegakkan tubuhnya ketika Sehun bertanya sambil lalu. Anak itu masih sibuk dengan satu soal yang tersisa. Luhan tersenyum singkat ketika dia sadar jika Sehun bertanya akan keadaan kakinya, rupanya anak ini walaupun ketus, sombong dan absurd tapi dia juga perhatian akan hal yang ada di sekitarnya. Luhan menyukai anak yang seperti itu.

"Kakiku sudah membaik. Mungkin besok aku sudah bia melepas decker di kakiku… bagaimana dengan sikumu?"

"Sudah mulai kering, terima kasih sudah mengobatiku kemarin" Sehun berkata sambil memamerkan luka di sikunya yang sudah mulai mengering meskipun masih ada warna merah samar di sekitar luka pada kulitnya yang pucat.

"Terima kasih juga karena sudah menggendongku sampai di rumah, jika kau tidak melakukan itu pasti terkilirnya akan semakin parah"

"Sekarang kau malah berterimakasih, bukannya kemarin kau tidak mau aku gendong?"

"Yak!"

Luhan baru saja akan mendebat Sehun namun anak itu malah tersenyum dan berkata, "Aku tau, kau pasti merasa gugup kan harus digendong oleh pria tampan sepertiku?"

Uek…

Ingin rasanya Luhan segera muntah karena sikap narsis Sehun yang tiba – tiba datang dengan senyum jahilnya. _'Oh Tuhan, sikap baru apa lagi yang anak ini miliki?'_ pikir Luhan sambil menepuk dadanya.

Sehun meminta untuk istirahat selama 15 menit pada Luhan. 15 menit itu mereka gunakan untuk menghabiskan snack yang diantar oleh pelayan keluarga Oh tadi. Ada salad buah dengan jelly dan marshmallow di dalamnya. Meskipun ditambah dengan susu dan cream tapi salad itu tidak terlalu manis, malah ada sensasi menyegarkan dari daun mint yang dicampur dalam creamnya.

Luhan masih terus mengamati Sehun yang memakan saladnya dengan lahap sambil memainkan ponselnya. Entah apa yang menarik dari ponsel pintar berlogo buah apel tak utuh di tangan Sehun itu, tapi fokus Sehun benar – benar tidak bisa dialihkan dari sana.

 _Drrrt… drrrt…_

Ponsel itu akhirnya bergetar dan Sehun dengan segera mengangkat telpon yang masuk dan sengaja mengatur mode speaker phone.

"Wae?"

" _Ya! Tidak bisakah kau diam dan berhenti ikut campur pada hidupku? Berhenti menyuruhku untuk pulang ke rumah! Berhenti untuk membocorkan dimana keberadaanku! Kau ini sahabatku atau mata – mata appaku sih?"_

Luhan terperanjat ketika ada suara seorang gadis langsung berteriak pada Sehun dengan nada penuh amarah dan kekesalan. Dan Luhan pun langsung mengerti kenapa Sehun menggunakan mode speaker phone, gadis itu bisa membayangkan telinganya akan berdengung kencang jika panggilan itu diterima langsung.

"Kau marah padaku? Atau marah pada appamu?"

" _Kalian berdua sama – sama menyebalkannya! Kalian berdua sama – sama memintaku untuk menerima wanita aneh dan anaknya itu masuk dalam kehidupanku!"_

"Sekarang wania itu adalah ibumu, Byun Baekhyun"

Sehun masih terus menghadapi suara marah milik seorang gadis bernama Byun Baekhyun itu dengan sikap tenang dan suara rendah yang terdengar lembut. Entah untuk keberapa kalinya Luhan harus dibuat terkejut oleh sikap Sehun. Anak itu kini terasa begitu dewasa dengan cara bicaranya yang lembut seperti itu. Cara Sehun menghadapi gadis yang sedang kesal itu benar – benar tak pernah Luhan bayangkan akan dilakukan oleh seorang Oh Sehun.

" _Ibuku? Sampai matipun aku tidak akan pernah menganggapnya sebagai ibu tiri! Dia adalah wanita jalang yang merusak hubungan eomma dan appaku! Dialah yang membuat mereka bercerai!"_

"Baekhyun-ah…"

" _APA?!"_

"Ibu tiri juga seorang ibu, kan?"

Tak hanya gadis yang ada di seberang sana, Luhan pun tertegun mendengar kalimat bernada lembut dan membujuk dari seorang Oh Sehun. _Ibu tiri juga seorang ibu, kan?_ Luhan mengulangi pernyataan Sehun sekali lagi dibenaknya. Pernyataan itu seperti kekuatan tak kasat mata yang membuat hatinya menghangat. Apakah Sehun selalu mengejutkan seperti itu? Jika benar, maka bisa dipastikan jika Luhan tidak akan pernah bosan berada disamping anak berseragam sekolah itu.

"Dengar, kau memang punya hak untuk marah atas perceraian kedua orang tuamu. Kau juga punya hak untuk tidak menyukai ibu tirimu. Tapi tetap saja, kau tidak akan pernah punya hak untuk menyebutnya wanita jalang. Ibu tirimu itu juga seorang ibu, jika anaknya mendengar kau menyebutnya wanita jalang, apa kau tau bagaimana perasaanya? Jika itu aku, aku akan sangat marah padamu."

Luhan terpaku pada Sehun yang ada di hadapannya. Semua kata – kata yang Sehun ucapkan, selalu berhasil memuat hati Luhan menghangat dan membuat Luhan semakin memandangnya berbeda. Sehun memang benar – benar absurd dan unik. Anak itu adalah _one of a kind._

" _Kau tidak akan marah, Oh Sehun. Aku tau bagaiamana kau."_

"Jika kau menghina eommaku tentu aku akan marah. Lebih baik kau menghinaku daripada eommaku."

" _Aku tidak bisa menyukainya. Dia adalah alasan yang membuat aku harus berakhir menjadi seorang anak broken home! Kau tidak tau sih rasanya jadi seperti aku"_

"Apa dia galak padamu? Apa dia menyuruhmu melakukan segala hal seperti seorang babu? Apa dia membedakanmu dengan anaknya?"

" _Tidak… dia tidak memperlakukanku seperti itu, atau mungkin belum karena appa masih tinggal di rumah sampai akhir bulan ini"_

"Jangan berperasangka buruk, bagaimana jika dia memang benar – benar menyayangimu?"

" _Jika dia menyayangiku dia tidak akan membuat kedua orang tuaku bercerai, iya kan?"_

Sehun teridam, begitu pula dengan Luhan yang tanpa sadar mengangguk untuk setuju pada Baekhyun. Untuk satu pernyataan terakhir Baekhyun, Sehun nampaknya harus setuju. Jika wanita itu menyayangi Baekhyun, mungkin dia tidak akan merusak hubungan ayah dan ibu Baekhyun. Tapi… tetap saja, tak ada satupun dari Baekhyun, Sehun apa lagi Luhan yang tau alasan sesungguhnya bukan?

"Baekhyun-ah… baru saja aku belajar tentang Hukum Pascal"

" _Mwo? Sejak kapan kau mau belajar fisika?"_

Sehun spontan menatap menatap Luhan dengan tatapan tajam penuh karisma. Selama beberapa saat kedua mata mereka bertemu dan sesuatu dalam hati Sehun berkata, ' _sejak aku bertemu dengan gadis dihadapanku ini'_

Namun Sehun kembali tak bergeming, dia kemudian berkata,

"Hukum Pasacal mengatakan bahwa _tekanan yang diberikan pada zat cair dalam ruang tertutup akan diteruskan ke segala arah dengan tekanan yang sama besar…_ Dan aku baru saja berpikir jika teori itu juga berlaku pada kehidupannyata, bukan hanya pada air dan wadahnya"

" _Jadi?"_

"Jadi jika kau mendapatkan tekanan dari seseorang maka kau juga secara otomatis akan menekan orang lain yang ada disekitarmu dengan tekanan yang sama besarnya."

"…"

"Jika ibu tirimu memberikan tekanan padamu, kau akan otomatis memberikan tekanan yang sama besarnya pada orang lain. Kau akan marah juga kepada orang lain karena kau mendapat tekanan itu. Sekarang apa boleh aku miminta satu hal padamu?"

" _Apa?"_

"Sekarang kau punya adik tiri, kan?"

" _Ng?"_

"Dia masih anak – anak. Tentu dia tidak tau apa yang terjadi antara kedua orang tuamu dan ibunya. Jadi, bisakah aku minta tolong padamu untuk tidak melampiaskan rasa tertekanmu pada adik tirimu itu? Aku rasa ini tidak adil baginya karena dia tidak tau apapun, Baek. Bukankah kau juga bilang bahwa dia terlihat seperti anak yang baik?"

" _Ya, Oh Sehun… kenapa kau berkata seperti itu padaku?"_

"Karena aku tau, kau adalah orang yang baik Baek, kau tidak akan menyakiti hati siapapun kan?"

"…"

"Cobalah untuk menepis pikiran buruk yang kau miliki pada ibu tirimu, dan cobalah untuk menerimanya dengan tulus. Mungkin saja dengan melihat sikapmu yang menerimanya dia akan menceritakan semuanya yang tidak kau ketahui kan?"

" _Lalu bagaimana jika dia tidak baik dan jahat seperti ibu tirinya Cinderella?"_

Sehun terdiam sejenak. Luhan sendiri masih asik mendengar percakapan dua orang via telepon di hadapannya itu. Luhan tidak bermaksud kurang ajar karena menguping pembicaraan mereka secara terang – terangan, tapi rasa penasaran Luhan pada Sehun membuat gadis itu tetap diam, toh juga Sehun tidak sama sekali nampak keberatan dengan keberadaan Luhan di sana.

"Jika ibu tirimu jadi galak, maka aku akan laporkan dia pada appamu. Appamu percaya padaku kan?"

" _Mmm… arraseo… aku tidak akan bersikap buruk pada anak itu. Terima kasih, kau sudah mau menampung luapan emosiku ini. Dan kau juga benar, Sehun-ah… sepertinya aku juga ikut menekanmu karena rasa tertekanku ini"_

"Tidak masalah, Baek… I got your back"

" _Ah, sepertinya ada yang mengetuk pintu kamarku. Aku putus telponnya ya! Terima kasih Oh Sehun! Oh ya, jangan lupa untuk bersikap ramah pada guru private barumu itu, jangan sampai gurumu kabur lagi karena kau selalu menatapnya dengan tatapan menyeramkan! Jadilah Oh Sehun yang baik! Arraci?"_

Sambungan telepon itu terputus. Wajah Sehun seketika memerah saat Baekhyun menasehatinya untuk bersikap baik pada Luhan. Disisi lain Luhan pun jadi canggung karena dia menjadi objek pembicaraan dua remaja hampir dewasa itu. Sehun baru saja akan membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu tapi Luhan lebih dulu mencegahnya,

"Kau sudah bersikap cukup baik padaku."

' _ini aneh'_ Sehun membatin dan lagi – lagi waktu rasanya bergerak lambat ketika Luhan tersenyum tulus kepadanya. Senyum diwajah Luhan yang cantik dengan binar mata cerah gadis itu berhasil membuat jantung Sehun berdetak dua kali lebih kencang. Ada rasa yang selalu saja Sehun tak bisa pahami ketika melihat senyum di wajah Luhan. Entah apa tapi rasanya seperti Sehun ingin selalu menikmati senyum itu dan Sehun, ingin menjadi alasan dari senyum – senyum di wajah Luhan. Tapi… apakah itu masuk akal? Adakah teori yang membenarkan keinginan absurdnya itu?

"Ah… kau belum memeriksa semua jawabanku…"

Sehun terlihat gugup kali ini dan itu sangat manis dimata Luhan. Sepertinya Luhan sudah mulai terbiasa dengan segala perubahan Sehun yang datangnya tanpa aba – aba itu. Luhan mulai menikmati naik dan turunnya mood Sehun saat anak itu bersamanya. Dan gadis itu pun mengakui jika secara keseluruhan, Sehun sangat menyenangkan baginya.

Waktu berlalu cukup cepat dan jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam. Sudah empat jam dan 30 menit Sehun habiskan bersama Luhan untuk membahas seseorang bernama Pascal dan hukum teori yang dibuatnya beserta soal – soal dan contoh pengaplikasian ilmu itu dikehidupan nyata.

Sehun menyukai Luhan, gadis itu selalu bisa menjawab pertanyaannya mulai dariyang masuk akal hingga yang paling absurd sekalipun. Luhan adalah tipe guru yang diidamkan selama ini oleh Oh Sehun. Cara Luhan membuat segala hal rumit dikepalanya menjadi mudah adalah yang paling Sehun sukai. Sehun pun menyukai senyum Luhan yang sangat manis. Ah… senyum itu. Mengingat dan membayangkan senyum Luhan saja sudah membuat hati Sehun menjadi tak karuan lagi.

Sehun mengantar Luhan keluar dari ruang belajarnya dan keduanya cukup terkejut mendapati Professor Oh yang sedang menata meja makan bersama isterinya yang luar biasa cantik itu. Sehun sebenarnya tidak begitu kaget jika appanya ikut merapikan meja makan, anak itu hanya kaget karena appanya sudah ada di rumah secepat itu. Biasanya sang appa baru akan pulang saat larut malam karena sibuk dengan segala penelitiannya, apalagi ini adalah hari senin.

Sementara Luhan, sepertinya gadis itu akan terus mengalami _shock culture_ sejak dia mulai masuk ke ruang lingkup keluarga Oh. Tidak hanya Sehun yang tidak mudah di tebak, professor Oh pun nampaknya demikian. Pria yang Luhan kenal sebagai professor paling cerdas di fakultasnya itu kini menggunakan apron putih dan topi koki dikepalanya. Tak sekalipun Luhan pernah membayangkan bahwa professor Oh akan pernah menggunakan apron dan topi koki, bahkan Luhan tak pernah membayangkan jika dosennya itu ikut membantu isterinya memasak dan merapikan meja makan.

"Kalian sudah selesai belajar?" sambut Professor Oh dengan senyum lebar sambil menata garpu dan pisau di atas meja kemudian Sehun dan Luhan mengangguk bersamaan

"Nona Lu… ayo ikut makan malam bersama kami, Dosenmu ini sudah menyiapkan segalanya" ujar Nyonya Oh yang mempersilakan Luhan untuk ikut bergabung di meja makan mereka bersama dengan hidangan lezat yang tersaji di atasnya.

"Bagaimana hari pertamamu mengajar Sehun, Nona Lu?" Professor Oh membuka pembicaraan dengan satu topic yang membuatnya penasaran seharian penuh

"Ah Sehun sangat cepat mengerti semua penjelasan saya dan saya rasa kesulitan yang Sehun hadapi hanyalah pada pemahaman teori dan konsep dasarnya saja. Selebihnya Sehun sudah bisa mengerjakannya sendiri." Gadis berambut cokelat kemerahan yang dibuntut kuda itu kembali tersenyum dan memuji Sehun di hadapan kedua orang tua anak itu. Luhan tidak berbohong, pujian Luhan memang benar – benar murni dalam hatinya.

"Tentu saja, bagaimanapun juga Sehun tetap mewarisi isi kepalaku ini" ujar Professor Oh sambil mengetuk pelipisnya dengan ibu jari tangan kanannya. Luhan kembali tersenyum dan menyetujui apa yang dosennya itu katakan, Sehun memang pintar.

"Apa Sehun membuatmu kesulitan atau tidak nyaman?" kali ini Nyonya Oh yang bertanya dan pertanyaan itu hanya disambut senyuman tipis dari Sehun dan juga ayahnya

"Hmmm… sebelumnya saya minta maaf, tapi saya rasa Sehun agak sedikit tidak ramah dan cukup mengintimidasi. Cara berbicaranya pun kadang sering membuat saya kesal karena Sehun seperti selalu menantang saya untuk membuktikan diri…"

Sehun menoleh pada Luhan, kali ini anak itu memandang Luhan dengan tatapan yang tak bisa diartikan. Bahkan semua anggota keluarga Oh kini juga ikut memperhatikan Luhan. Sehun akui dia agak gugup tapi juga senang secara bersamaan, pasalnya Luhan tidaklah seperti guru – guru yang sebelumnya. Selalu berbohong dengan mengatakan bahwa Sehun tidak membuat mereka ketakutan. Tapi Luhan, gadis itu berbeda. Gadis itu lebih memilih jujur akan apa yang terjadi diantara mereka.

Disisi lain, Tuan dan Nyonya Oh jadi saling bertukar pandang dan kembali menatap Luhan dengan perasaan yang cukup tidak enak. Semua orang tua yang anaknya berbuat ulah pasti merasakan rasa tidak enak yang sama seperti Tuan dan Nyonya Oh. Sehun menundukkan kepalanya kali ini, entah apa yang terjadi pada anak itu tapi sekilas Luhan melihatnya jadi agak murung.

"Tapi…" Luhan melanjutkan, "Setelah berinteraksi lebih sering dengan Sehun, saya jadi merasa bangga karena berkesempatan untuk jadi gurunya. Sehun adalah anak yang baik, dia selalu bertanya akan hal – hal mendasar yang sebelumnya tak pernah anak lain tanyakan pada saya. Dan Sehun juga cukup memperhatikan hal – hal disekitarnya dengan baik dan penuh pertimbangan. Jadi bisa saya simpulkan bahwa Sehun punya sikap yang unik dalam artian yang positif"

Luhan kembali tersenyum di akhir kalimatnya, senyum itu pun disambut dengan senyum kelegaan dari Tuan dan Nyonya Oh. Pasangan serasi itu tentu bahagia ketika ada orang yang mampu mengenal sosok Sehun dibalik sikap absurdnya yang tidak bisa di pungkiri itu. Lain halnya dengan Sehun, anak itu kini hanya memandang Luhan dengan tatapan tajam yang tak bisa diartikan secara logis apakah itu tatapan marah, mengancam, terpesona atau bahkan… jatuh cinta.

"Appa…"

"Ya nak?"

"Aku menyukai Luhan."

"MWO?"

Tuan dan Nyonya Oh terkejut bersamaan tepat setelah Sehun selesai mengucapkan satu kalimat absurd dari bibir tipisnya. Luhan pun hingga batuk karena tersedak air yang dia minum. Suasana makan malam kekeluargaan itu jadi agak chaos selama beberapa saat.

"Maksudku… aku menyukai cara Luhan mengajarku. Aku belum pernah bertemu guru yang mau menjelaskan segala hal secara detail padaku. Dan aku rasa aku jadi cepat mengerti semua materi tadi bukan karena aku yang memang pintar, tapi itu karena Luhan yang mengajarku dengan sangat baik"

Oh Yunho, Kim Jaejoong dan Luhan. Ketiganya sukses dibuat menganga berjamaah setelah mendengarkan perkataan Sehun. Ini adalah pertama kalinya, Tuan dan Nyonya Lu mendengar Sehun memuji seseorang. Biasanya mereka hanya mendengar Sehun yang mengeluh dan mengeluh. Tapi barusan, itu benar – benar sebuah pujian. Mereka tidak salah dengar dan Luhan lah orang pertama yang Sehun puji secara terang – terangan dihadapan mereka. Dan detik itu juga Tuan dan Nyonya Lu merasa bahwa Luhan bukanlah gadis sembarangan, gadis itu bisa menjadi aset keluarga Oh. Eh… apa yang mereka pikirkan?

Luhan yang duduk di sebelah Sehun pun terkejut dengan pujian Sehun. Luhan lagi – lagi tak habis pikir jika Sehun pun bisa memujinya. Tentu Luhan belum lupa bagaimana cara Sehun menatapnya dengan tatapan mengintimidasi penuh dengan rasa meremehkan saat mereka pertama kali bertemu. Dan hari ini, semua itu malah berbalik.

"Aahahahahaha… senang rasanya kalian bisa jadi cepat akrab, iya kan yeobo?"

"Ne… aku jadi tidak perlu khawatir lagi akan nilai Fisika Sehun, Sehun sudah aku serahkan pada orang yang tepat"

"Nona Lu… bagaimana dengan rasa _steak_ nya? Apa cocok dengan seleramu?"

"Ne nyonya, ini sangat lezat…"

"Aigoo… lama – lama aku jadi risih karena kau memanggilku nyonya. Apa kau pelayan di rumah kami? Tidak kan? Jangan panggil Nyonya, panggil aku Omoni! Bagaimana?"

"Eh?"

Sehun dan Luhan membulatkan matanya secara bersamaan, apa – apaan wanita cantik itu, kenapa jadi ikut absurd? Ah… dalam hati Luhan pun akhirnya menemukan jawaban dari mana Sehun mendapatkan tingkah absurd itu. Jawabannya adalah dari sang ibu, Nyonya Oh, cantik tapi absurd. Sama seperti Sehun, tampan tapi absurd.

"Steak adalah favorite suami dan puteraku. Mereka ini seperti serigala, sukanya makan daging"

Luhan tertegun sejenak. Yifan kekasihnya juga suka makan steak. Steak adalah makanan favorite Yifan dan Yifan tidak akan menolak steak meskipun perutnya sudah sangat kenyang. Luhan jadi teringat kekasihnya itu, sejak tadi pagi Yifan masih belum memberikannya kabar. Apakah Yifan sesibuk itu?

Makan malam keluarga itu berakhir dengan tawa yang membalas lelucon – lelucon Tuan Oh. Luhan juga tidak menyangka jika Professornya itu punya selera humor yang baik dan melihat bagaimana Sehun menimpali lelucon konyol ayahnya membuat Luhan semakin menyukai anak itu. Bagaimana tidak, pesona Sehun begitu sempurna sebagai seorang anak yang di lahirkan dan dibesarkan oleh kasih sayang kedua orang tuanya. Dengan satu helaan napas Luhan pun akhirnya menarik kesimpulan. Professor Oh, Nyonya Oh dan putera tunggal mereka adalah sekelompok orang absurd yang bergabung dalam ikatan keluarga. Absurd tapi menyenangkan.

Dan mungkin ini aneh bagi Luhan karena meskipun ini adalah kali pertama Luhan makan malam bersama keluarga Oh, tapi Luhan sudah merasa seperti bagian dari keluarga kecil absurd tapi menyenangkan itu.

"Kau pulang naik bus?" Nyonya Oh mengerutkan keningnya saat Luhan berpamitan

"Ne omoni"

"Ah tapi ini kan sudah jam sepuluh malam. Apa tidak sebaiknya kau diantar supir kami saja?"

"Tidak usah omoni, aku sudah terbiasa dengan bus bahkan aku sudah sering pulang tengah malam dengan bus juga"

Luhan sudah tidak lagi canggung berbicara dengan ibu Sehun. Bahasanya pun sudah tak lagi seformal saat mereka pertama kali berinteraksi. Luhan sudah selayaknya anak perempuan di rumah besar itu.

"Cantik, pintar dan mandiri. Orang tuamu pasti membesarkanmu dengan sangat baik"

Luhan tak bisa menahan senyum ketika disanjung oleh ibu Sehun. Gadis itu pun membungkuk pada Nyonya Oh dan juga doesnnya lalu pamit pulang dari rumah itu.

"Kau mau kemana?"

Nyonya Oh menarik tubuhnya kebelakang ketika Sehun sudah berganti baju dan turun sambil mengenakan cardigannya.

"Aku mau mengantar Luhan ke halte bus dan menunggunya sampai mendapatkan bus"

"Benarkah? Wae?" tanya sang ayah yang ikut penasaran pada tingkah polah baru puteranya itu

"Luhan adalah seorang perempuan, seberapapun mandirinya dia tetap saja harus ada yang menjaganya. Apa eomma dan appa tidak baca berita? Banyak perampokan dan penculikan akhir – akhir ini"

Setelah kalimatnya selesai dan sepatunya terpakai, Sehun pun meninggalkan rumahnya tanpa peduli dengan tatapan ngeri dari ibu dan ayahnya.

"Ini aneh yeobo…"

Nyonya Oh berkata sambil menyikut lengan suami tampannya itu.

"Aku setuju padamu, Sehun tidak biasanya seperti itu kan?"

"Tapi Sehun juga peduli pada Baekhyun, kok"

"Itu karena mereka dibesarkan bersama, mereka sudah seperti anak kembar…"

"Ini benar benar aneh…"

.

.

.

Sehun berlari menyusuri jalan di bloknya. Kawasan perumahan Sehun bisa dibilang kawasan perumahan elit jadi blok – blok rumah besar saling berjajar disana. Bersyukur karena Sehun punya kaki panjang. Sehun berhasil menyusul Luhan sebelum gadis itu sampai di halte.

"Oi!"

Sehun menepuk bahu Luhan dan gadis itu terperanjat kaget.

"OH SEHUN!"

"Maaf… aku mengagetkanmu ya?"

Walaupun meminta maaf tapi cengiran di wajah tampan Sehun sama sekali tidak mencerminkan rasa penyesalan. Anak itu menikmati wajah terkejut Luhan dengan mata membelalak.

"Ada apa? Apa ada barangku yang tertinggal?" Luhan baru berkata setelah degupan jantungnya kembali normal

Sehun menggeleng dan anak itu masih dengan cengiran jahilnya. "Aku hanya akan mengantarmu sampai ke halte dan mendapatkan busnya"

"Wah… baik sekali… tapi aku rasa itu tidak perlu!"

Sehun menyelipkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku lalu mencondongkan badannya mendekat pada Luhan. Tubuh jangkungnya sedikit membungkuk dan kepalanya sengaja dimiringkan agar bibirnya bisa berbisik ke telinga gadis itu.

"Apa kau tau gossip bahwa di daerah ini adalah daerah rawan? Ini adalah kawasan perumahan elit. Para penculik bisa saja mengiramu adalah salah satu penghuni rumah ini yang sedang keluar. Kalau mereka menculikmu bagaimana?" Sehun berbisik dengan nada seratus persen menakut – nakuti.

Luhan terpengaruh akan bisikan horror dari suara berat Sehun, tubuh mungilnya bergidik dan keningnya mengerut seiring dengan wajahnya yang menoleh ke kanan dan kekiri.

"Apa benar serawan itu disini?"

"Jika sudah malam, memang seperti itu!" Sehun berkata dengan mimik serius diwajahnya.

"Tapi bukankah kompleks perumahanmu ini memiliki penjagaan ketat 24 jam?"

Sehun menghela napasnya berat, wajahnya dibuat pura – pura frustasi ketika Luhan tidak mempercayainya.

"Kau pikir para penculik itu hanya datang dari kaum preman atau perampok?"

Luhan tertegun.

"Kau tidak tau kan, siapa yang tinggal di rumah – rumah ini? Orang kaya tidak semuanya baik. Bisa saja mereka memanfaatkan situasi seperti ini. Kita juga tidak tau kan kekayaan mereka hingga bisa membeli rumah disini dengan cara apa. Bisa saja… mereka mendapatkan kekayaan dari menculik orang!"

"Ya Oh Sehun! Kau membuatku ketakutan!"

"Kalau begitu aku akan mengantarmu hingga ke halte!"

Luhan tak punya pilihan lain, dia terlalu takut untuk ditinggalkan dan berjalan sendirian. Apa kata Sehun barusan terdengar ada benarnya juga. Bukankah Sehun tinggal di daerah ini? Sudah pasti anak itu tau gossip – gossip yang beredar disini.

"Sehun-ah… memangnya kau tidak takut pada penculik itu?"

Sehun melipat tangannya di depan dada, menggeleng dengan gerakan lambat dan wajahnya kembali menjadi sombong.

"Aku menguasai sabuk hitam Taekwondo! Memangnya kau tidak lihat, aku punya piala kejuaraan Taekwondo tingkat High School di Seoul?"

Luhan memandang Sehun dari atas kepala sampai ujung kaki selama beberapa kali kemudian memiringkan kepalanya dan berkata, "Tapi badanmu kurus sekali… meragukan!"

"Jika kau terus meragukanku, ya sudah… aku pulang saja,"

"Jangan!"

Sehun baru saja akan berbalik arah tapi dengan cepat Luhan meraih lengan kurus Sehun dan menahan anak itu pulang.

"Antar aku… ke halte…" gumam Luhan dengan wajah tertunduk.

"Geurae… khajja!" sambut Sehun antusias.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju ke halte, Sehun terus terkekeh geli pada tingkah Luhan. Meskipun gadis itu bisa dibilang sudah dewasa, namun masih saja dia bisa dibohongi dengan cerita fiksi karangan Sehun barusan. Oh yang benar saja, Sehun hampir mengenal semua orang yang tinggal di kompleks perumahannya dan tak satupun ada orang jahat. Bahkan tetangga Sehun salah satunya adalah seorang kepala polisi daerah Seoul dan tentu saja pengamanan di daerahnya tinggal adalah jenis pengamanan nomor satu. Luhan adalah orang dewasa yang sangat polos dan gampang di bodohi.

Senyum Sehun perlahan memudar ketika sadar bahwa ada yang lain dari Luhan. Gadis yang berjalan di sebelahnya itu meskipun sudah dinyatakan sebagai orang dewasa oleh Negara tempatnya berpijak namun tetap saja, dia ceroboh, dia sangat lugu, dia sangat mudah dibodohi dan sangat mudah dijebak.

Tenggelam dalam pikirannya, Sehun kembali merasa dunia melambat dan Luhan bergerak dengan gerakan slow motion di sebelahnya, bahkan semilir angin malam yang menium anak rambut Luhan membuat perasaannya semakin didominasi dengan sebuah rasa aneh yang terasa asing di dalam dadanya. Yang Sehun ketahui saat ini hanya satu, anak itu ingin menjaga Luhan. Sehun tak pernah merasa seperti ini sebelumnya. Sehun benar – benar ingin menjaga dan melindungi gadis cantik berusia 4 tahun lebih tua darinya itu. Rasanya Sehun tak rela jika Luhan harus kembali terluka karena kecerobohannya, Sehun tak mau jika ada orang lain yang membodohi Luhan lagi karena keluguannya dan Sehun tak mau jika Luhan harus kesusahan atau berada dalam masalah karena gadis itu begitu tulus dan baik hati.

Dan mulai detik itu juga, Sehun memutuskan bahwa dirinya akan mejaga Luhan apapun yang terjadi. Dia tak mau ada orang yang menyentuh dan menyakiti Luhan, bahkan tidak dengan kecerobohan Luhan sendiri.

' _Sepertinya hukum Pascal juga berlaku untukku saat ini. Sikapmu, adalah sebuah tekanan yang menekan hatiku ke segala arah. Dan akhirnya akupun memaksa diriku sendiri untuk melindungimu karena tekanan itu,'_

Sehun membatin pada dirinya sendiri. Kedua tangannya menyelip di saku celana pendeknya, langkah kaki panjangnya yang biasa berjalan cepat kini Sehun lambatkan. Semata – mata agar Luhan tak perlu berlari untuk mengimbangi langkahnya. Kaki Luhan terlalu pendek untuk bisa menyamai langkah Sehun. Dengan satu senyuman samar, Sehun pun kembali membatin.

' _Aku tidak tau, tekanan apa yang aku rasakan itu. Tapi aku menyukainya. Aku suka ketika dadaku berdegup kencang hanya karena melihatmu tersenyum. Dan aku suka ketika aku jadi cemas tanpa alasan karena keluguanmu'_

.

Sehun dan Luhan duduk di kursi tunggu halte. Bus yang Luhan tunggu mungkin akan sampai lima belas menit lagi. Sehun hanya duduk sambil melihat mobil – mobil yang lewat. Luhan tersenyum kecil ketika dia ingat bagaimana Sehun menasehati seorang gadis bernama Baekhyun tadi.

"Sehun-ah…"

"Ya?"

"Gadis yang menelponmu tadi… apa dia pacarmu?"

Sehun melebarkan mata sipitnya lalu balik bertanya, "Byun Baekhyun?" dan Luhan pun mengangguk.

"Bukan!"

"…"

"Dia adalah sahabatku, appanya dan appaku bersahabat. Apa kau tau Professor Byun di Fakultas Sastra? Itu adalah appa Baekhyun. Dia bukan pacarku, wae?"

"Aaah… aku kira dia pacarmu. Apa dia adalah gadis yang kau antar pulang kemarin?"

Sehun mengangguk untuk jawaban dari pertanyaan Luhan. Dan beberapa saat setelah hening, anak itu kembali berkata.

"Aku dan Baekhyun sudah seperti anak kembar. Hanya saja sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada keluarga Baekhyun tahun lalu. Seperti yang kau dengar tadi. Baekhyun sekarang punya ibu tiri. Aku tidak tau bagaimana rasanya punya ibu tiri, maka dari itu aku agak khawatir"

Luhan kembali tersenyum tanpa sepengetahuan Sehun. Entah kenapa, hati Sehun ternyata sangat lembut dan itu sama sekali tidak tercermin dari wajah dinginnya yang kadang sombong dan arogan. Entah kenapa Luhan malah jadi bahagia ketika dia tau bahwa Sehun sebenarnya berhati baik dan lembut juga perhatian dan begitu tulus. Sikapnya yang dingin tapi punya sisi kekanakan dan dewasa di saat yang tepat membuat anak itu semakin membuat Luhan penasaran. Kejutan apa lagi yang akan anak itu berikan padanya lagi nanti.

"Kau pasti teman yang sangat baik ya…" Luhan memuji Sehun dengan satu acungan jempol

Sehun hanya mempoutkan bibirnya lalu mengembungkannya lucu. Sebenarnya itu dilakukan hanya untuk menyembunyikan perasaan gugup dan dadanya yang berguncang. Pujian dari Luhan, selalu berefek dahsyat untuk kesehatan jantungnya.

"Ah! Busku datang!" pekik Luhan lantang. Namun Sehun hanya mengerutkan kening bingung

"Itu bukan bus menuju halte di apartemenmu kan?"

Luhan berdiri di hadapan Sehun kemudian tersenyum lebar. "Aku harus pergi ke suatu tempat dulu! Bye Sehun-ah!" dan gadis itu segera berjalan ke arah pintu bus yang sudah terbuka.

Sehun bangkit dari duduknya dan hendak mengikuti Luhan naik bus tapi sial! Dia tidak membawa dompetnya. Bagaimana dia bisa pulang? Jika dia diantar taxi lagi, eommanya pasti akan jadi banyak pertanyaan.

"TUNGGU!"

Sehun berteriak dan otomatis membuat Luhan berbalik.

"Ponselmu!"

"Ng?"

"Berikan ponselmu!"

Dengan tampang kikuk Luhan memberikan ponselnya pada Sehun.

"Finger print!"

"Aah…"

Luhan yang baru ingat jika ponselnya terkunci segera memberikan jempol kanannya dan menempelkannya di ponselnya sendiri. Setelah itu Sehun mengetik beberapa nomor dan mendialnya kemudian mengembalikannya lagi pada Luhan.

"Itu adalah nomorku! Hubungi aku begitu kau sampai di rumah!"

"Eh?"

Belum sempat Luhan meminta penjelasan apapun, pintu bus sudah tertutup rapat dan mulai berjalan. Sehun sendiri masih berdiri di tempatnya sampai bus yang Luhan tumpangi tak lagi terlihat.

.

.

.

"Surprise!"

Yifan berdiri di depan pintu bersama sebuah buket bunga di tangannya dan menyambut kedatangan Luhan dengan senyum menawannya. Senyum bahagia terlukis di wajah cantik Luhan, sangking bahagianya gadis itu langsung berjingkrak lalu berlari hingga menubruk tubuh tinggi Yifan. Yifan sedikit terhuyung namun pria itu akhirnya memeluk Luhan begitu erat. Setelah beberapa lama, Luhan melepaskan pelukannya dan masih tersenyum bahagia.

"Kapan kau samapi di rumah?" Luhan bertanya dengan wajah kegirangan, setengah percaya mendapati Yifan ada di apartmentnya

"Hari ini aku sengaja pulang lebih awal" ujar Yifan masih degan senyumnya yang menawan

"Kenapa sengaja pulang lebih awal?" Luhan mengerutkan kening tak mengerti

"Kau lupa?"

"Ada apa, sayang?"

Yifan tersenyum singkat lalu berkata, "Hari ini adalah hari anniversary kita, sayang… kau lupa?"

Luhan kembali membulatkan mata rusanya. Gadis itu terlihat sangat lucu dengan tampang terkejutnya. Oh demi Tuhan bagaimana dia bisa lupa jika hari ini adalah hari jadinya bersama Yifan. Seharusnya ini adalah hari spesial untuk mereka, seharusnya Luhan mempersiapkan sesuatu untuk mereka dan seharusnya Luhan bisa mengingat hari ini dengan baik.

"Tidak apa – apa jika kau lupa, kau pasti sibuk dengan tugas akhirmu…"

"Maaf…"

"It's okay baby… jika kau lupa, maka aku akan ada untuk mengingatkanmu"

Luhan tersenyum tipis, hatinya masih tidak enak pada Yifan. Yifan yang super sibuk saja masih bisa mengatur waktunya untuk pulang lebih awal, mebelikannya buket bunga dan…

Luhan menganga lebar ketika mata rusanya melihat meja makan di apartemen itu sudah berubah menjadi meja makan khas candle light dinner romantis dengan suasana yang di dekorasi dengan lilin – lilin dan bunga – bunga segar dimana mana.

"Kau menyiapkan ini semua?"

Yifan mengangguk. Pria tampan itu menggandeng tangan Luhan dan menggiring gadisnya ke meja makan. Luhan lagi – lagi merasa tidak enak, Luhan sudah makan dan perutnya masih sangat penuh dengan tenderloin steak di kediaman keluarga Oh tadi. Dan Luhan tidak bisa menyembunyikan helaan napas frustasinya ketika potongan steak yang ada di hadapannya saat ini sama persis seperti apa yang dia makan tadi di rumah Sehun.

"Ada apa baby?"

"Ng? Tidak apa – apa…"

"Aku lapar, bolehkah kita makan sekarang?" Yifan meminta izin pada Luhan dan Luhan mengangguk antusias. Dalam benaknya dia berpikir bahwa tidak masalah untuk malam ini saja, ya hanya untuk malam ini saja dia makan dua porsi steak.

"Aku kira kau akan datang kemari di jam biasanya. Kenapa kau datang sangat terlambat, Lu?"

"Bukannya aku sudah bilang padamu tempo hari?"

"Bilang apa?"

"Bilang kalau mulai hari ini aku mengajar les private untuk putera salah satu dosenku. Kau tidak ingat?"

"Aaaah…"

Yifan mendadak jadi gugup, kepalanya terus mengingat – ingat kapan Luhan memberitahunya tentang hal itu. Dan sesaat kemudian Yifan baru sadar. Luhan memang benar – benar memberitahunya tentang itu lewat chat line mereka sesaat sebelum Yifan menyetubuhi Zitao waktu itu.

"Jadi… bagaimana mengajarnya? Apa anak itu pintar?"

Dengan antusias Luhan menceritakan tentang Sehun pada Yifan. Segala tentang remaja berusia 18 tahun yang mampu membuat Luhan penasaran. Luhan pun bercerita bagaimana mudahnya Sehun mengganti sikapnya saat mereka saling berhadapan, Luhan juga bercerita tentang pertanyaan – pertanyaan absurd Sehun. Namun cerita Luhan terhenti, entah kenapa ada hal yang mengganjal di hati Luhan. Gadis itu merasa bahwa ada beberapa cerita tentang dirinya dan Sehun yang tak perlu diceritakan seperti insiden kaki terkilir dan Sehun yang menggendongnya, bagaimana Luhan terjebak antara percakapan Sehun dan makan malam hangat di keluarga Sehun, dan juga Sehun yang mengantarnya ke halte dan menunggu bus datang bersamanya.

Yifan terus saja tersenyum saat dia mendengar cerita Luhan, entah kenapa, hanya dari cerita kekasihnya itu Yifan sudah seperti mengenal sosok anak itu dengan sangat dekat. Ada rasa tertarik dari Yifan untuk mengenal anak absurd yang baru saja Luhan ceritakan. Tanpa sadar, Yifan pun jadi penasaran akan sosok anak itu.

"Ahahahaha… sepertinya anak itu menyenangkan. Siapa tadi namanya?"

"Sehun. Namanya Oh Sehun"

Senyum di wajah Yifan memudar ketika mendengar nama lengkap Sehun terucap dari bibir Luhan. Rahang Yifan mengerat seperti menahan sesuatu dan wajahnya memerah seketika.

"Sayang… are you okay?" Luhan menangkap perubahan raut wajah Yifan dihadapannya ketika dia menyebutkan nama Sehun. Memang apa masalahnya untuk Yifan, apa jangan – jangan Yifan mengenal Sehun?

"I'm okay… Hanya saja tadi sore aku menangani seorang pasien bernama sama persis seperti namanya dan dia… akhirnya meninggal"

Gantian Luhan yang tercekat akibat penuturan Yifan. Entah kenapa Yifan terdengar seperti mengutuk Sehun yang manis itu untuk segera mati. Enak saja.

 _Drrrt… drrrt…._

"Ah… Papa sudah menelponku," ujar Luhan pada ponselnya yang bergetar. Yifan yang kini tengah meminum red wine-nya ikut sedikit mendongak untuk melihat si pemanggil

"Aku harus pulang sekarang," kata gadis itu lagi dengan senyum agak canggung. Yifan meletakkan red wine-nya dan meninggalkan steak lezatnya yang sisa setengah untuk berdiri menghampiri Luhan

"Tidak masalah, kau kan memang harus segera pulang sayang" Yifan mengelus pelan kepala Luhan, membuat rambutnya yang diikat sedikit kendur. Yifan perlahan memajukan tubuhnya yang merunduk lalu mengecup kening Luhan dengan lembut

"Akan aku antar kau pulang!" Yifan bergegas mengambil kunci mobilnya namun Luhan keburu berdiri dan mencegahnya, "Kau istirahat saja, kau kan jarang bisa mendapat waktu _free_ seperti sekarang. Lebih baik kau gunakan waktumu untuk istirahat dan tidur dengan baik. Aku sudah biasa pulang dengan bus"

Yifan menggeleng, "Aku bisa istirahat setelah mengantarmu" ucapnya

"Dan aku akan berakhir menyesal sepanjang hari karena aku membuatmu tidak istirahat hari ini" Luhan menunduk sendu dan wajah sendu itu membuat Yifan gemas seketika

"Baiklah… kau boleh pulang menggunakan bus, tapi segera hubungi aku saat kau sampai di rumah. Okay?"

"Okay!"

Luhan tak mau menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu lagi, gadis itu segera meninggalkan apartmen Yifan setelah meninggalkan satu kecupan di pipi pria yang menjadi kekasihnya itu. Yifan hanya melambai sampai pintu apartmennya tertutup, sebelumnya Yifan sempat menawarkan untuk menunggu Luhan sampai mendapatkan bus, tapi Luhan menolaknya dengan alasan bahwa Yifan perlu membersihkan meja makannya dan segera istirahat.

Kekasih Yifan itu memang selalu meminta Yifan untuk banyak istirahat. Mereka berdua hampir tak pernah pergi jalan berdua kemanapun seperti pasangan lainnya, mungkin sesekali untuk nonton film atau makan di luar. Selebihnya, Yifan selalu sibuk dan Luhan selalu ingin Yifan banyak istirahat.

Yifan menghela napasnya ketika melihat steak Luhan yang sama sekali tak tersentuh. Gadisnya itu terlalu bersemangat untuk menceritakan murid barunya yang bernama Oh Sehun. Ah… Oh Sehun. Yifan menggelengkan kepalanya ketika dia ingat pada nama itu, karena tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa Yifan langsung merasa tidak enak dengan nama itu.

Yifan tak mau ambil pusing pada piring kotor dan segala dekorasi yang butuh dibersihkan. Pria tampan itu hanya mengambil botol wine-nya lalu menuju sebuah sofa single yang letaknya berhadapan dengan sebuah jendela kaca dengan pemandangan kota Seoul di depannya. Mood Yifan benar - benar sedang kurang baik sekarang. Jujur saja Yifan selalu berharap bahwa dia bisa melakukan hal yang lebih dari sekedar mencium kening dan bibir Luhan. Yifan juga berharap bahwa dia bisa menyentuh Luhan lebih dari sekedar memegang tangan dan memeluk gadis itu.

Yifan bukan pria polos, dia aku dirinya adalah bajingan. Tak perlu Luhan pamerkan padanya, Yifan sendiri sudah tau dari hanya melihat bentuknya saja, payudara Luhan pasti sangat empuk dan kenyal. Gadis itu memiliki bongkahan dada yang sangat menggiurkan padahal Yifan tau, tak seorang lelakipun pernah menyentuhnya. Yifan pun bukan pria bodoh yang tidak menyadari bahwa Luhan memiliki S line dan tubuh bagian bawah Luhan pun sangat menggemaskan. Tubuh Luhan adalah yang selalu berhasil membuat tangan Yifan ingin merabanya, menikmatinya, menyetubuhinya dan menghabisi Luhan dengan semua nafsu bejatnya.

Yifan benar – benar ingin menyetubuhi Luhan. Tapi sialnya pria itu hanya bisa membayangkan hal itu dan harus melewati banyak rintangan untuk mendapatkan tubuh sempurna kekasihnya. Luhan adalah gadis baik – baik. Luhan dibesarkan dengan penuh kasih sayang, martabat dan dijaga dengan sangat hati – hati terutama oleh papanya. Yifan yakin papa Luhan pasti sadar jika anak gadisnya adalah seorang Dewi Yunani. Entah bagaimana tapi Luhan selalu berhasil menahan Yifan untuk tidak melakukan hal yang lebih padanya, gadis itu tidak pernah merespon nafsunya yang meluap – luap dan ingin dipuaskan. Luhan adalah gadis yang berbeda.

Gadis mana yang bisa menolak pesona Yifan? Tampan serta bertubuh tinggi dan atletis. Melihat smirk Yifan saja gadis – gadis lain bisa dipastikan akan rela mengangkang untuk pria itu. Tapi tidak dengan Luhan. Luhan sangat berbeda. Gadis itu… sangat susah disentuh.

 _Tiiit ceklek_

Yifan bangkit dari duduknya ketika mendengar suara pintu apartmennya terbuka. Yifan sudah terenyum lebar untuk menyambut gadisnya yang datang kem…

"Zitao?"

Senyum Yifan perlahan memudar ketika orang yang datang bukanlah gadis yang dia harapkan. Tapi Zitao bukanlah hal yang buruk. Gadis itu juga bukan gadis sembarangan dalam hidup Yifan bukan? Gadis itu adalah pemuas nafsunya.

"Kau pasti berharap yang datang barusan adalah Luhan, iya kan?" ketus gadis dengan skinny jeans ketat dan kemeja longgar yang melorot hingga menampilkan satu tali branya yang menggoda

Yifan mendengus ringan, dia meminum wine-nya langsung dari botol lagi sebelum berjalan ke arah Zitao dan meraup bibir gadis itu sesaat.

"Aku bertemu dengan Luhan barusan, dia bilang kalian baru saja selesai makan malam untuk anniversary kalian. Cih"

"Aku melakukan itu hanya untuk membuat dia tidak curiga karena aku sudah sangat sering menelantarkannya"

"Kau memacari gadis baik – baik dan kau juga meniduri gadis seperti aku. Kau pasti merasa sangat hebat"

"Untuk apa kau kemari, Zi?"

"Memberikan resume kesehatan pasienku pada team leader"

"Ng?"

"Itu alasan yang aku berikan pada kekaksihmu tadi"

"Wow"

"Kau masih mau tanya alasanku?"

Yifan mengangguk

"Tentu saja untuk menikmati tubuhmu! Aku menginginkanmu, Wu Yifan!"

Yifan kembali mendengus dan tersenyum dengan kepala miring. "Kau selalu datang disaat yang tepat Zi… mau aku yang melepas bajumu, atau kau melepasnya sendiri?"

.

.

.

Luhan sampai di rumahnya pada pukul 11.30. Gadis itu masih bisa melihat ayahnya menonton berita tengah malam bersama ibunya yang sibuk menghitung kertas – kertas belanja selama sebulan kebelakang, disebelah sang ibu ada adik Luhan yang sudah tertidur pulas.

"Aku pulang…" ujar Luhan dengan nada riang

"Oh… kau sudah makan?" tanya ibu Luhan namun pandangan wanita itu sama sekali tidak lepas dari kalkulator dan kertas struk belanja di hadapannya.

"Sudah Ma, aku sudah super duper kenyang"

"Kalau begitu cepat tidur! Besok kau ada kuliah?" kali ini tuan Lu yang memalingkan wajah dan bertanya pada puterinya

"Ada Pa, aku harus kuliah pagi besok… Aku permisi"

Luhan melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar. Hari ini memang cukup padat untuk Luhan, membuta tubuhnya lelah dan ingin berendam di bath up. Dan sepertinya berendam di bath up memang bukanlah pilihan yang buruk sebelum tidur.

Sembari menunggu air di bath upnya penuh, gadis itu melepas dressnya, meletakkan dress itu ke keranjang cucian bersama dengan bra dan celana dalam yang baru saja dia lepas, gadis itu masa bodoh, ini kamarnya dan tak ada seorang pun yang bisa mengganggunya. Luhan berjalan dengan tubuh yang seratus persen telangjang ke arah tasnya dan mengambil ponselnya. Gadis itu berncana untuk berendam sambil mendengar lagu – lagu favoritenya. Tapi kening Luhan mengerut ketika mendapatkan ada 15 chat line yang sama sekali belum terbaca dari sebuah kontak bernama. Oh Sehun.

 _Oh Sehun_

 _Kau sudah sampai di rumah?_

 _Ya! Kau dimana?_

 _(sticker waiting)_

 _(sticker waiting)_

 _(sticker waiting)_

 _Hei nona Lu! Kau dimana!_

 _(missed call)_

 _(missed call)_

 _(missed call)_

 _(missed call)_

 _Balas Chatku!_

 _Aku hanya ingin memastikan kau sudah sampai dirumah dengan selamat. Apa susahnya sih membalas chatku?_

 _Kau main kemana sih?_

 _(sticker annoyed)_

 _Hubungi aku jika kau sudah di rumah!_

Luhan membulatkan matanya tak percaya jika Sehun akan mengiriminya chat sebanyak itu. Luhan tak bisa menahan tawanya, gadis itu entah kenapa terkekeh dengan sikap absurd Sehun yang satu itu. Sikap Sehun yang kekanakan itu berhasil membuat perut ratanya terasa geli. Memang sudah tidak diragukan lagi jika Sehun masihlah kekakanan, dan caranya mengirim chat pada Luhan tadi membuat gadis itu seperti sedang berkencan dengan seorang anak dibawah umur yang masih sangat labil.

"Oh ya… apa yang aku pikirkan?"

Dan setelah puas untuk mentertawai anak itu, Luhan pun membalas pesannya.

Oh Sehun

 _(sticker annoyed)_

 _Hubungi aku jika kau sudah di rumah!_

Lu

 _Aku sudah ada di rumah!_

Oh Sehun

 _Kemana saja kau tadi?_

 _Kenapa baru membalas chatku?_

Lu

 _Apa itu urusanmu?_

Oh Sehun

 _Bukan!_

Lu

 _Sudahlah, tidur sana!_

 _Ini sudah malam._

Oh Sehun

 _Apa kau benar – benar sudah ada di rumahmu?_

Lu

 _Aku bahkan sudah ada di kamarku!_

Oh Sehun

 _Mana buktinya?_

Lu

 _(pict sent)_

 _Sudah puas?_

 _Itu kamarku! Kau pernah melihatnya kan?_

Oh Sehun

 _Itu memang kamarmu,_

 _Tapi aku tidak melihatmu…_

Lu

 _Aku yang mengambil fotonya!_

Oh Sehun

 _Tidak percaya…_

Luhan menganga, haruskah dia mengambil fotonya sendiri? Tidak mungkin! Dia sedang telanjang bulat saat ini. Tidak, dia tidak boleh dipaksa oleh anak kecil itu. Memangnya Sehun siapa, kenapa dia berani memaksa Luhan? Ah anak itu sudah agak kurang ajar.

Lu

 _Terserah padamu!_

 _Aku benar – benar sudah pulang_

 _Memangnya kau siapa berhak bertanya seperti itu?_

Oh Sehun

 _Aku adalah muridmu!_

 _Nilai Fisika di SATku bergantung padamu, jadi aku tidak mau ada sesuatu yang terjadi padamu. Aku tidak mau kau sakit, diculik, dipenjara atau mati sebelum aku ujian SAT. Kau harus mengajariku sampai aku selesai SAT. Setelah SATku selesai, kau bebas melakukan apapun! Aku tak akan peduli!_

Luhan sukses tercengang dengan sikap Sehun. Gadis itu melemparkan ponselnya ke atas ranjang dengan kesal. Tapi… kenapa dia kesal? Kenapa Luhan harus kesal dengan jawaban Sehun? Bukankah itu cukup masuk akal? Apakah Luhan kesal karena Luhan mengharapkan jawaban lain dari Sehun?

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya ketika sadar bahwa ada hal lain yang ingin dia baca sebagai jawaban selain apa yang anak itu tulis.

' _apa yang salah denganmu Lu?'_

Luhan mengelus dadanya yang bergejolak, ada hal aneh yang gadis itu rasakan. Tapi perasaan apakah itu?

' _tidak… aku tidak mungkin menyukainya kan?'_

Batin gadis itu lagi. Gadis cantik itu berpikir bahwa perasaan itu bukanlah perasaan suka, Luhan tentu mash bisa merasakan jantungnya berdetak riang ketika dia bertemu Yifan kan? Jadi bisa disimpulkan oleh kepala gadis itu bahwa Luhan hanya penasaran pada Sehun. Dan itu adalah rasa penasaran yang gila.

Luhan membenamkan seluruh tubuh polosnya ke dalam bath up dan memejamkan matanya. Bayang – bayang tentang sikap Sehun yang baru dua hari dia kenal itu tak bisa di tolak, bayangan wajah tampan anak absurd dan segala perubahan moodnya terlalu nyata di kepala Luhan. Dengan jelas Luhan melihat bagaimana wajah Sehun saat anak itu jadi sombong, lalu berubah polos, berubah lagi menjadi wajah serius, berubah lagi menjadi wajah konyol, dan berubah jadi senyum yang sangat manis.

"Andwae! Andwae Lu! Kenapa kau malah memikirkan anak itu? Ah… tentu saja… ini hanya sebuah rasa takjub dan penasaran karena sikap absurdnya kan? Iya kan?"

Luhan bermonolog pada dirinya sendiri. Ini yang pertama bagi Luhan. Dia tak pernah jadi segila ini sebelumnya, bahkan saat dia jatuh cinta pada Yifan pun dia masih bisa untuk jadi sangat normal. Luhan terkekeh konyol ketika dia sadar bahwa saat ini dirinya pun ikut menjadi absurd karena bergaul dengan Sehun. Ah… sikap absurd anak itu nampaknya bisa menular kepadanya.

" _Aku benar – benar merasa aneh ketika sikapmu membuatku jadi seperti sekarang. Sikap absurd dan tingkahmu yang tak mudah ditebak membuatku perlahan menyadari jika akupun bisa jadi sama absurdnya sepertimu. Sikapmu, adalah sebuah tekanan yang menekan hatiku ke segala arah. Dan aku pun merasakan tekanan yang sama darimu. Sama besarnya untuk semakin ingin tau akan sosok dirimu yang sesungguhnya."_

 ****

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

.

.

T-B-C

 _The Theory of Everything –_ HunHan Version

.

.

.

.

 **Author Corner.**

 **Annyeonghaseyo! YO! YO! YO!**

 **Kayaknya yang jadi absurd gak cuma sehun aja ya sekarang, sikap absurd itu kayaknya udah nular ke Luhan. Haaah… akhirnya Aruna bisa nemu sense nulis lagi dari FF ini. Jujur aja, Aruna susah banget kalo bikin FF Fluff apalagi yang ada NC-nya. Itu tantangan berat banget. Jadi sebenernya sekarang ini Aruna lagi mencoba keluar dari Zona nyaman. Dari yang biasanya bikin FF mewek – mewekan, sekarang pengen bikin yang fluff. So gimana? Dapet gak Fluffnya? Atau malah garing gak jelas? Aaaah… lelah. Mohon permakluman ya readerdeul.**

 **Oh ya, itu tadi ada hukum Pascal nyempil di FF ini. Aruna emang guru, tapi bukan guru fisika atau matematika. Dan jujur aja Aruna paling gak bisa ngerti Fisika selama Aruna sekolah dulu. Trus kenapa bawa – bawa Fisika kalo gak ngerti? Ya seperti yang udah Aruna bilang, Aruna mau keluar dari Zona nyaman, sekalian juga mau menyambung tali silaturahmi sama Fisika, masa iya mau musuhan terus. Ini beneran loh Aruna bikin FF ini sambil bacain buku – buku Fisika dan research – research tentang para fisikawan yang pemikirannya luar biasa. Kekeke… Aruna berharap dengan baca FF ini kalian gak Cuma dapet ceritanya aja, tapi ada yang dipelajarin dikit gitu. Oh ya, kalo kebetulan ada kalian yang anak Fisika atau anak IPA di sekolah boleh ya dikasi kritik dan saran tentang muatan ilmu yang aruna angkat.**

 **Ya udah gitu aja sih, Aruna berharap banget kalian mau review FF yang Aruna buat. Boleh kan berharap kalau reviewnya lebih dari sekedar 'next' doang? Ya itu sih Aruna ngarep aja… kekekeke… soalnya Aruna suka semangat kalau kalian ngereview cerita ini agak sedikit lebih panjang. Aruna suka yang panjang – panjang sih. Bahahahahaha…. So… thanks buat yang kemarin udah review, favorite dan follow cerita ini. You made my day guys. FF yang lain juga beberapa udah Aruna update bareng sama FF ini ya… so monggo di cek. Kekeke.**

 **See you guys!**

 **Auu ah! Saranghaeyo!  
xiugarbaby**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The Theory of Everything.**

 **Chapter 2: The First Newton Theory**

" _Jika kau bergerak maka aku pun bergerak dan jika kau diam maka aku pun akan tetap diam. Semuanya bekerja ketika kita saling melengkapi satu sama lain. Itu artinya, apa yang kau lakukan adalah apa yang akan aku lakukan juga."_

" _Berarti jika aku mencintaimu kau juga akan mencintaiku, iya kan?"_

" _Nal neomu neomu neomu, neomu neomu neomu, neomu neomu neomu, neomu… neomu neomu neomu neomu neomu neomu neomu johahamyeon geuttae malhae jwo!"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **NB: Selamat Tahun baru readerdeul! Semoga tahun 2017 bisa menjadi Tahun penuh berkah untuk semuanya. Semoga yang masih sekolah, sekolahnya pada lancar. Yang mau ujian, ujiannya dimudahkan. Yang kuliah, semoga kuliahnya juga lancar. Yang skripsian, semoga cepet kelar. Yang masih jomblo, semoga cepet dapet jodoh. Yang udah ada jodoh semoga cepet nikah. Yang udah nikah semoga cepet dapet momongan. Lah… hehehehehe…**_

 _ **Pokoknya semoga di tahun 2017 readerdeul sekalian bisa selalu sehat, selalu dikelilingi oleh orang baik dan sayang sama readerdeul semua, trus mendapatkan pengalaman yang lebih banyak dan juga segera mendapatkan tempat terbaik di hati bias masing – masing. Eehehehehe…**_

 _ **DAN SEMOGA EXO MAKIN BERSINAR DI TAHUN 2017!  
SEMOGA MANTAN SAMA MANTAN BISA KETEMUAN!  
TERUTAMA SEHUN SAMA LUHAN!**_

 _ **HAPPY NEW YEAR ALL!**_

 _ **With love, Aruna P. Ary**_

 _ **xiugarbaby**_


	3. Chapter 3 - The Newton Theory

**HUNHAN FOREVER!**

 **HUNHAN FOR LIFE!**

 **.  
xiugarbaby (formerly Aruna Wu) **

**presents**

 **.**

" _ **The Theory of Everything"  
**_ **HunHan Version**

 **.**

 **HunHan**

 **.**

 **GS – Rated T-M – Family Life – Hurt/Comfort – Drama – Angst**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Musim semi adalah musim kesukaan Sehun. Udara terasa tidak terlalu dingin dan juga tidak terlalu panas. Segalanya terasa sempurna di musim semi. Bunga – bunga bermekaran, pohon – pohon mulai kembali hijau, setiap sudut kota yang sebelumnya putih tertutup salju kini mulai berwarna dan para gadis pun tak lagi menggunakan jaket parka atau coat yang menutupi lekuk tubuh mereka. Namun untuk alasan yang terakhir, sepertinya Sehun harus mengakui jika dia lebih menyukai musim panas, karena di musim panas baju yang gadis – gadis itu kenakan akan senantiasa lebih terbuka.

Oh Sehun adalah remaja 18 tahun yang normal. Usia 18 tahun adalah usia yang normal apabila Sehun sesekali memikirkan hal – hal yang bersangkutan dengan lawan jenisnya. Entah mengapa, Sehun amat suka mengamati bagian dada seorang gadis. Menurut Sehun, bagian dada adalah bagian yang paling misterius. Bagian dada seakan – akan mengundang kepala Sehun untuk jadi lebih ingin tau, seberapa besar dan kenyalnya bagian tubuh yang disembunyikan dalam bra itu jika dia pegang lalu dia remas lalu dia mainkan putingnya kemudian…

"Oh Sehun! Apa kau memperhatikan penjelasanku?"

Sehun menelan ludahnya kasar ketika Luhan menangkap basah anak itu yang sedang tidak fokus pada penjelasannya. Ya… entah dimulai dari menit keberapa, tapi mata sipit Sehun tidak pernah bisa lepas dari bagian dada Luhan yang sangat menggoda. Terlihat begitu padat dan berisi, dan itu berhasil membuat Sehun menghayalkan hal – hal random yang ingin dia lakukan pada bagain dada seorang wanita. Itu hal yang wajar, bagaimanapun, Sehun tetaplah seorang remaja 18 tahun yang sedang bergejolak. Dan Sehun pun tidak bisa memungkiri jika Luhan punya lekuk tubuh sempurna yang didukung dengan kulit putih kekuningan. Jika di perhatikan dari atas sampai bawah, tubuh Luhan punya poin 90 dari Sehun. Wajah Luhan yang mungil dengan leher jenjang. Bahu sempit dengan tulang selangka yang nampak sexy, lengan ranting yang terlihat lembut, areal dada yang menggemaskan dengan dua buah bongkahan dada yang selalu berhasil membuat fokus Sehun buyar seketika, perut datar dengan pinggang sempit lalu sedikit melebar di bagian pinggul yang juga terlihat begitu menggemaskan dengan bagian belakang yang terlihat padat. Namun Sehun agak sedikit tersenyum geli jika mengingat satu fakta, tidak ada yang betul – betul sempurna. Meskipun terlihat runcing namun kaki Luhan bisa dibilang cukup pendek. Gadis itu memiliki kaki pendek yang menggemaskan.

"Kau benar – benar tidak berkonsentrasi dengan baik hari ini" ujar Luhan lagi setelah satu helaan napas dengan pipi yang dikembungkannya. Apa yang Luhan lakukan barusan malah membuat otak Sehun semakin konslet, oh bagaimana bisa bibir Luhan jadi sangat menggiurkan ketika terpout seperti itu?

"Aku memang tidak bisa berkonsentrasi dengan baik saat ini" gerutu Sehun lalu anak itu menggelengkan kepalanya kesal

"Apa kau butuh sesuatu?"

Sehun menatap gadis manis yang kini sedang balik menatapnya dengan penuh perhatian dan sedikit kecemasan di mata rusanya. Sehun akhirnya mengangguk polos kemudian berkata,

"Aku butuh susu…"

.

.

.

 _ **This is a HunHan Love Story**_

 _ **by xiugarbaby**_

 _ **.**_

" _ **The Theory of Everything"  
**_ **HunHan Verison**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3. The First Newton Theory**

" _Jika kau bergerak maka aku pun bergerak dan jika kau diam maka aku pun akan tetap diam. Semuanya bekerja ketika kita saling melengkapi satu sama lain. Itu artinya, apa yang kau lakukan adalah apa yang akan aku lakukan juga."_

" _Berarti jika aku mencintaimu kau juga akan mencintaiku, iya kan?"_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Happy Reading ^^**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Sudah tiga bulan lamanya Luhan menjadi seorang guru private untuk Sehun. Segala hal berlangsung dengan sangat baik meskipun sesekali Sehun terlihat kehilangan fokus karena suatu hal yang Luhan tidak mengerti tapi anak itu akan bisa kembali fokus setelah mendapatkan sebotol susu pisang. Semakin lama Luhan mengenal Sehun, gadis itu sudah terbiasa dengan sikap Sehun yang selalu penuh kejutan, kadang manis, kadang pahit, kadang dingin dan kadang hangat. Tapi yang menyenangkan bagi Luhan adalah dirinya yang mulai akrab dengan keluarga Oh, tidak jarang Luhan ikut makan malam bersama kedua orang tua Sehun jika mereka ada di rumah. Luhan pun sering mendapatkan berbagai macam paper bag dari Nyonya Oh jika wanita cantik itu kebetulan shopping. Jaejoong bilang banyak benda di mall yang membuatnya teringat pada Luhan dan wanita itu pun pernah meminta Luhan untuk menemaninya berbelanja, namun sayang, belum ada kesempatan yang cocok bagi Jaejoong dan Luhan untuk melakukannya.

Ada banyak hal yang Luhan pelajari dan kenali sejak dia mulai bergabung dengan keluarga absurd Oh sehun. Banyak pula fakta yang dia dapatkan tentang professor pintarnya di kampus setelah Luhan masuk dalam kehidupan mereka sebagai seorang guru les private yang entah kenapa selalu diperlakukan seperti puteri mereka sendiri.

Fakta pertama, keluarga Oh memperlakukan asisten rumah tangga mereka dengan sangat baik. Ini bukan kali pertama Luhan masuk dalam ruang lingkup keluarga berada, banyak dari teman Luhan yang merupakan anak dari orang terpandang dengan kekayaan melimpah, bahkan melebihi keluarga Sehun. Tapi keluarga lain itu memperlakukan asisten rumah tangga mereka sebagaimana seorang pelayan yang melayani rumah, mulai dari membersihkannya, mengaturnya, memasak, bahkan hingga hal – hal terkecil. Namun tidak dengan keluarga Oh. Mereka memang memiliki dua asisten rumah tangga, tapi kedua asisten rumah tangga mereka diperlakukan dengan baik dan penuh hormat. Keluarga Oh menghargai mereka sebagai mana mereka adalah seorang pekerja professional. Kedua asisten rumah tangga di rumah Sehun bekerja dari jam 7 pagi hingga 10 malam setiap harinya, pekerjaan utama mereka hanyalah membersihkan areal umum dan halaman di rumah itu. Bagian memasak akan selalu dipegang oleh Nyonya Oh, mungkin hanya ada seorang asisten rumah tangga yang akan membantu wanita cantik itu untuk membersihkan peralatan dapurnya saja. Bagian berbelanja juga tetap dipegang oleh Nyonya Oh dengan seorang asisten rumah tangga yang akan ikut bersamanya untuk sekedar mengingatkan jika ada barang yang terlupa. Bahkan tak satupun dari anggota keluarga Oh berbicara _banmal_ pada asisten rumah tangganya.

Fakta Kedua, Nyonya Oh akan selalu melayani suaminya dengan baik, seperti menghampiri professor Oh ketika dia pulang, merapikan jas dan tas kerja tuan Oh, membuatkan kopi untuk tuan Oh lalu menemani suaminya itu ngobrol dengan mendengarkan segala cerita Tuan Oh di kampus tanpa menjeda pria itu sedikit pun, wanita cantik itu akan senantiasa memberikan pendapatnya dengan nada lembut dan menyenangkan jika Tuan Oh memintanya. Dan jika Nyonya Oh juga ingin bercerita maka wanita itu akan menunggu hingga cerita suaminya selesai. Nyonya Oh pun selalu mendiskusikan semua hal pada suaminya, wanita cantik itu tidak sama sekali pernah membuat keputusan tanpa persetujuan suaminya. Kecuali jika itu adalah keputusan mendadak dan diluar kapasitasnya sebagai seorang ibu rumah tangga dan ibu dari seorang Oh Sehun.

Fakta Ketiga, Oh Sehun dibesarkan dengan penuh kasih sayang, kemandirian dan tata krama. Meskipun anak itu selalu berbicara dengan bahasa yang tidak formal pada Luhan, diluar itu semua Sehun memiliki sikap yang benar – benar sopan dan patuh. Luhan jadi merasa jika selama ini Sehun bicara _banmal_ kepadanya hanya untuk mengakrabkan dirinya dan salahkan wajahnya sendiri yang malah terlihat seperti adiknya Sehun daripada guru les private yang lebih tua 4 tahun dari anak itu. Namun memang tak bisa dipungkiri jika Luhan salut pada segala sikap Sehun yang berhasil terbentuk karena kasih sayang kedua orang tuanya. Sehun cukup disiplin dalam urusan mengatur dirinya. Anak itu sekolah dengan baik, belajar dengan baik dan hidup dengan baik. Ketika anak – anak orang kaya menyerahkan segala bentuk tanggung jawab rumahannya pada sang asisten rumah tangga, maka Sehun akan mengambil tanggung jawab itu seorang diri. Ini yang membuat Luhan tercengang. Sehun membersihkan kamarnya sendiri, mencuci dan menyetrika bajunya sendiri setiap akhir pekan, merapikan barang – barangnya sendiri, bahkan melayani dirinya sendiri di rumah. Kecuali ketika Sehun sakit atau benar – benar sibuk, anak itu tidak akan pernah meminta bantuan dari asisten rumah tangganya untuk mengambil sesuatu. Jika dia haus dia akan turun ke dapur dan mengambil minumnya sendiri, jika dia memerlukan sesuatu dia akan pergi dan mencarinya sendiri. Sehun memang dididik seperti itu di rumahnya.

Fakta Keempat, Keluarga Oh sangat menghargai akhir pekan. Setelah tiga bulan Luhan berkutat di rumah keluarga Oh, gadis itu baru mengerti kenapa Tuan Oh sering menolak hadir pada kegiatan di akhir pekan jika itu bukanlah hal yang sangat mendesak dan merupakan kepentingan orang banyak. Alasannya adalah keluarga Oh menjadikan akhir pekan sebagai saat yang tepat untuk berkumpul bersama keluarga. Sehun akan disibukkan dengan laundry-nya hingga jam 10 pagi, setelah itu biasanya keluarga Oh akan melakukan kegiatan menyenangkan seperti piknik, jalan – jalan, bermain permainan papan, pergi menikmati taman hiburan, menonton, membuat project keluarga dan semacamnya. Seperti akhir pekan kemarin, keluarga Oh punya project keluarga untuk menanam sayur – sayuran di halaman belakang rumah mereka. Sebentar lagi akan tiba musim yang bagus untuk sayur – sayuran. Dan beberapa jenis sayuran seperti tomat, selada, bayam dan semacamnya mereka tanam dengan apik di kebun belakang rumah mereka.

Dan terakhir, Fakta kelima. Kedekatan keluarga Oh satu sama lain benar – benar membuat Luhan terkesan. Awalnya Luhan mengira bahwa Sehun adalah anak manja bertipe "mama boy" yang tidak bisa melakukan apapun tanpa ibunya. Tapi Luhan salah. Sehun bertingkah imut ketika dia berada bersama sang ibu karena Sehun adalah anak tunggal. Ada kalanya anak itu bersikap imut seperti bayi, ada kalanya pula anak itu bersikap tegas seperti seorang anak sulung, dan kadang dia bisa bertingkah seperti teman orang tuanya sendiri. Keluarga Oh terasa begitu hangat dan harmonis. Bagaimana cara mereka memperlakukan satu sama lain benar – benar membuat Luhan merasa sangat nyaman berada bersama mereka. Terlepas dari sikap dingin yang sering Sehun perlihatkan di luar, menurut Luhan, Sehun justru merupakan remaja paling lembut dan hangat. Hanya saja wajah kaku dan sikapnya yang sering canggung pada orang lain membuatnya terasa begitu dingin.

Berada dalam ruang lingkup keluarga Sehun membuat Luhan merasa sangat nyaman, rasanya seperti berada di rumahnya sendiri, Luhan benar – benar berharap jika keluarganya bisa seperti keluarga Oh. Di mata Luhan, keluarga Oh adalah keluarga yang paling harmonis yang pernah dia temui. Sedikit banyak Luhan membandingkan keluarganya sendiri dengan keluarga Oh. Mulai dari ayahnya. Ayah Luhan, tidak seperti professor Oh yang bisa jadi sosok berwibawa di kampus tempatnya mengajar dan jadi lucu ketika dia bersama keluarganya. Ayah Luhan sedikit lebih kuno dan kolot, Tuan Lu adalah tipe ayah yang sedikit galak namun tetap memperhatikan keluarganya. Hanya saja pria itu terlalu pekerja keras hingga terkesan seperti membiarkan Luhan tumbuh mandiri dengan sendirinya dan juga memberi tanggung jawab untuk mengasuh sang adik pada Luhan. Demikian pula dengan Ibunya, Ibu Luhan adalah seorang wanita yang memiliki otak dan jiwa bisnis. Hampir setiap hari Luhan melihat sang ibu bersama kalkulator dan buku catatan keuangan sebuah toko elektronik yang ibunya jalanankan bersama ayahnya. Ibu Luhan bukannya tidak perhatian, hanya saja wanita itu terlalu percaya pada Luhan jika anak gadisnya bisa mandiri dan menjaga adiknya dengan baik. Luhan tumbuh dengan kepercayaan kedua orang tuanya jika gadis itu pasti bisa mandiri dan hidup dengan baik sementara kedua orang tuanya berjuang untuk memenuhi kebutuhan kedua buah hati mereka. Tentu saja, keluarga Luhan adalah keluarga imigran yang berpindah kewarga negaraan dan menetap di Korea sejak Luhan berusia 12 tahun. Dan Luhan harus menghela napas sangat panjang ketika dia memikirkan si adik bungsu, Lu Chenle. Chenle adalah anak yang sangat manja, menjadi 8 tahun lebih muda dari Luhan adalah jackpot bagi seorang Lu Chenle. Kenyataannya memang seperti itu. Karena sejak Chenle lepas dari asi Nyonya Lu, yang lebih banyak mengurus Chenle adalah Luhan. Selain manja, Chenle juga sangat usil, terlalu banyak bergerak dan susah diatur bagi Luhan. Keluarga Luhan terlalu biasa jika dibandingkan dengan keluarga Oh yang penuh kedamaian dan canda tawa.

Dalam hati Luhan ingin sekali punya keluarga yang seperti keluarga Oh. Dimana Luhan bisa menjadi seorang ibu sekaligus istri yang lembut serta menyenangkan seperti Nyonya Oh dan tentu saja, seorang Wu Yifan sebagai kepala keluarga yang berwibawa dan keren namun juga bisa jadi lucu dan sangat perhatian seperti Tuan Oh. Tapi tidak, Luhan tidak ingin punya anak dengan kepribadian aneh seperti Sehun. Yah… mungkin jika anaknya memiliki kedisiplinan dan kemandirian Sehun, Luhan tidak akan menolak, tapi boleh kan Luhan berkeinginan agar anaknya kelak tidak jadi absurd seperti Sehun? Tapi kenapa Luhan harus khawatir jika anaknya nanti akan jadi seperti Sehun? Bukankah yang akan menjadi ayah dari anak – anaknya kelak adalah Wu Yifan? Sehun dan Yifan adalah dua orang berbeda dengan kepribadian dan latar belakang keluarga yang berbeda. Bukankah begitu?

Luhan mengangkat setengah tubuhnya yang terbaring di atas meja perpustakaan ketika seseorang mengguncangkan bahunya. Guncangan itu membuat Luhan terpaksa harus berhenti membandingkan keluarga normalnya dengan keluarga absurd tapi harmonis milik Sehun dan juga hayalan bodoh tentang anaknya yang nanti akan mewarisi sikap Sehun. Ah… sebuah hayalan siang bolong yang menyebalkan.

"Apa kau sudah bertemu Professor Lee?" tanya seorang perempuan cantik yang baru saja datang dan mengguncang tubuh Luhan

"Professor Lee sedang tidak ada di Korea. Beliau ada tugas ke Chicago" Luhan bersungut kesal lalu kembali merebahkan tubuhnya ke atas meja

"Haaah… kau harus terus bersabar nona Lu,"

"Bunuh saja aku Minseok-ah…"

Luhan mengacak rambutnya sendiri karena frustasi, sementara gadis cantik yang duduk di sebelah Luhan hanya bisa prihatin sambil menepuk bahu sempit Luhan.

"Aku akan melakukan sidang skripsiku minggu depan, Professor Yoo dan Professor Han sudah menyetujuinya."

"Congratulations, Minseok-ah… skripsiku bahkan belum sama sekali tersentuh oleh Professor Lee dan yang lebih menyebalkannya lagi Professor Choi tidak mau memeriksanya sebelum Professor Lee"

"Kau benar – benar harus bersabar Lu… sejak awal kau bilang bahwa pembimbing skripsimu adalah Professor Lee dan Professor Choi, aku sudah bisa menebak kau akan jadi seperti ini. Kenapa kau tidak memohon pergantian pembimbing? Bukankah kau cukup dekat dengan Professor Oh?"

"Tidak Minseok-ah… aku tidak mau mengambil keuntungan seperti itu. Bagaimana jika professor Oh justru berpikir aku memanfaatkannya?"

"Lebih baik begitu daripada skripsimu terlambat! Memangnya kau mau mengulang satu semester lagi hanya untuk menunggu Professor Lee?"

Luhan terdiam. Kim Minseok, sahabatnya itu sudah berulang kali menyarankannya untuk mengajukan permohonan mengganti dosen pembimbing skripsinya, namun Luhan sama sekali tidak menggubris ide itu. Saat ini jika dilihat dari semua nilai indeks prestasi Luhan yang hampir menyentuh kata sempurna itu, bukankah seharusnya Luhan tidak perlu khawatir dengan pengerjaan skripsinya? Luhan adalah mahasiswa terbaik di jurusannya, semua orang tau itu. Namun kini gadis cantik itu harus terima jika dia nampak bodoh karena progress skripsinya saat ini adalah yang paling terbelakang. Semua teman Luhan sudah mulai disibukkan dengan persiapan sidang skripsi, sementara Luhan? Jangankan mepersiapkan sidang, Bab 1 dalam skripsinya pun belum sama sekali tersentuh oleh kedua dosen pembimbingnya. Dan yang terburuk adalah Luhan juga sama sekali belum mendapatkan izin untuk melakukan praktikum.

Alasannya sepele. Kedua pembimbing skripsi Luhan memiliki hubungan yang agak _complicated_. Itu sudah seperti sebuah rahasia umum di jurusan Luhan bahwa Professor Lee Changhyuk adalah professor tertua di kampus Luhan, beliau adalah orang yang cukup keras kepala dan tidak mau siapapun mendahuluinya. Termasuk dalam hal membimbing mahasiswa skripsi. Itu lah kenapa Professor Choi tidak mau memeriksa apapun pekerjaan Luhan jika Professor Lee juga belum memeriksanya, Prefessor Choi tidak mau membuat Professor Lee tersinggung jika dia mendahulinya. Dan itu semua diperparah dengan Professor Lee yang tidak pernah ada di kampus semenjak penelitiannya di Chicago bersama beberapa Professor lainnya di Amerika sebagai perwakilan dari Korea Selatan. Luhan benar – benar jalan di tempat.

"Pikirkan sekali lagi untuk meminta bantuan Professor Oh Yunho, kau punya banyak akses untuk berhubungan dengan beliau kan? Professor Oh adalah orang yang baik dan dia adalah Dekan di fakultas kita. Dia punya kedudukan, kau hanya perlu menyampaikan masalahmu padanya. Aku yakin dia pasti mau membantumu, apalagi kau kan guru les private anaknya"

Ini bukan kali pertama Minseok mengajukan usulnya tersebut. Dan ini juga bukan untuk pertama kalinya Luhan menolak usul itu. Entah karena Luhan bodoh atau gadis itu terlalu polos dan lugu, Luhan tidak mau melakukan hal itu karena dia merasa tidak enak jika harus memanfaatkan kedekatannya dengan keluarga Oh untuk kepentingannya sendiri. Luhan tidak mau jadi orang yang aji mumpung dan memanfaatkan orang lain untuk urusannya, apalagi jika itu adalah Professor Oh yang sangat dia kagumi dan hormati. Luhan lebih baik berjuang sampai mati daripada harus meminta bantuan dari orang lain, gadis itu sangat percaya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Sudahlah Minseok-ah… aku akan tetap menunggu Professor Lee pulang dari Chicago, kata pegawai jurusan beliau akan datang kekampus lusa. Hari Sabtu"

"Kau ini bodoh, naif dan keras kepala…"

"Aku Luhan…"

"Ya… Luhan yang bodoh, naif dan keras kepala. Kau tau? Jika kau ingin bertahan hidup di dunia ini, kau sesekali juga perlu mengotori tanganmu!"

Luhan mengerutkan keningnya dan tampak tidak mengerti apa maksud sahabatnya itu. Minseok sendiri sudah sangat kesal dengan sikap Luhan yang terlalu lugu. Dan jujur saja Minseok takut jika Luhan akan dengan mudah dibodohi dan dimanfaatkan orang lain, yah, itulah alasan gadis bermarga Kim itu mendedikasikan hidupnya selama 4 tahun belakangan untuk menjadi sahabat Luhan.

"Di dunia ini tidak semuanya bersih, Luhan. Jika kau bersikeras ingin menjadi orang yang tak berdosa, maka kau harus siap – siap untuk diinjak oleh orang lain. Bertahan hidup bukan hanya perkara tidak kelaparan dan bisa tetap bernapas, bertahan hidup punya makna yang lebih dari itu. Memanfaatkan orang lain bukanlah hal yang salah,Lu!"

"…"

"Dan apa kau tau berapa banyak orang yang bisa sedekat dirimu dengan professor Oh? Apa kau tau berapa banyak orang yang bisa makan malam hampir 3 kali seminggu di kediaman keluarga Oh? Apa kau tau ada berapa banyak orang yang bisa masuk ke ruang lingkup keluarga Oh? Tidak banyak Lu! Kau ini sangat disayangi oleh keluarga Professor Oh. Kau bahkan mendapatkan tas dan dress yang kau pakai sekarang dari isterinya! Demi Tuhan, uang jajanmu bahkan bertambah banyak kali lipat karena kau bekerja di rumahnya!"

Luhan tertegun. Benar juga apa yang dikatakan Minseok, bukankah keluarga Oh menyayanginya? Selama tiga bulan Luhan bergaul dengan keluarga Oh, bukankah Luhan sudah dianggap seperti puteri mereka sendiri? Mungkin tidak salah jika Luhan sedikit menceritakan masalahnya pada Professor Oh, tentu saja, Luhan bahkan membantu nilai fisika Sehun, bukankah wajar jika Luhan juga meminta bantuan pada ayah Sehun untuk membantu skripsinya?

Luhan berjalan menyusuri lorong lantai 3 gedung A di areal fakultasnya. Gedung A adalah areal dekanat dimana ruangan sang dekan berada. Luhan ingin menemui Professor Oh di kantornya. Menurut Luhan, masalahnya akan lebih sopan jika dibicarakan di kampus. Bagaimana pun juga ini adalah masalah Luhan sebagai seorang mahasiswa, bukan sebagai guru les private Sehun.

Jantung Luhan berdegup tak karuan dengan ujung – ujung jarinya yang mulai dingin. Dikepalanya Luhan terus menerus berusaha untuk merangkai kalimat yang akan dia ucapkan dihadapan Professor Oh. Berulang kali pula Luhan menghela napasnya demi menenangkan kegugupannya.

Luhan telah sampai di depan ruangan Professor Oh, baru saja tangannya terangkat untuk mengetuk namun pintu itu terlebih dahulu terbuka. Otomatis Luhan mengambil satu langkah mundur dan matanya membulat ketika melihat siapa orang yang keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Oh Sehun?!"

Tidak seperti Luhan yang nampak terkejut, Sehun hanya menatap gadis itu dengan tatapan datar dan dinginnya lagi. Anak itu masih menggunakan seragam sekolah lengkap dengan tas ransel yang masih bertengger keren di punggungnya.

"Kenapa kau ada disni?" tanya Luhan lagi, gadis itu masih terlihat cukup terkejut dengan kemunculan Sehun yang tiba – tiba di hadapannya.

"Aku mengantar paspor untuk ayah."

"Paspor?"

"Ayah akan berangkat ke Jepang malam ini untuk mengikuti konferensi dosen."

"Ah… majja…"

Mata Sehun menyipit ketika melihat raut wajah Luhan yang berubah sedih. Jujur saja saat ini mood Sehun sedang tidak baik. Terhitung sejak tadi sore ketika Sehun baru sampai di rumah dan mendapati sang ibu tengah menjajarkan koper di teras depan rumah mereka. Ibunya bilang sang ayah harus mengikuti konferensi dosen teknik fisika se Asia di Osaka, Jepang. Dan sang ibu juga harus ikut untuk menemani ayahnya. Sehun pun dimintai bantuan untuk mengantar paspor ayahnya ke kampus karena Nyonya Oh yang cantik itu harus terbang lebih awal sore tadi. Sehun bukannya kesal karena tidak diajak ke Jepang, demi apapun Sehun punya banyak sekali tugas untuk diselesaikan saat ini, pekerjaan rumahnya bahkan ada yang sudah mulai berdemo minta diselesaikan. Anak itu kesal karena kedua orang tuanya sudah berjanji akan menghabiskan hari sabtu mereka untuk mengunjungi Pameran Robot gundam di Coex Atrium. Tapi rencana itu harus batal karena orang tuanya baru akan pulang hari senin.

"Kau mau bertemu ayah?"

"Mmm… rencananya sih begitu, tapi karena Professor Oh tidak ada jadi aku kembali pulang saja"

"Ayah masih ada di ruangannya, kau bisa masuk."

"Tidak… jangan… lebih baik aku membicarakannya nanti saja jika ayahmu sudah kembali dari Jepang"

"Okay"

Luhan tersenyum tipis, sebuah senyum terpaksa yang membuat Sehun penasaran ada apa dengan gadis itu, apa yang ingin gadis itu bicarakan pada ayahnya dan kenapa tidak jadi membicarakannya?

Luhan kembali menyusuri lorong kampusnya, namun kali ini dengan langkah gontai dan kepala yang tertunduk. Moodnya sungguh tidak baik saat ini. Hatinya benar – benar gundah memikirkan nasib tugas akhirnya. Oh bukankah terlambat lulus itu memalukan? Apalagi untuk seorang Luhan yang sudah dicap sebagai mahasiswa terbaik di jurusannya. Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya sambil sesekali menghela napas berat.

Dibelakang Luhan, Sehun berjalan dengan langkah kecil karena anak itu sadar jika dia melangkah dengan langkah normal maka dia akan bisa menyusul Luhan cukup dengan 3 langkahnya saja. Sehun terus mengikuti langkah lunglai Luhan dengan wajah datar dan tatapan mata terfokus pada sesuatu di kepalanya sendiri. Sehun sedang menebak – nebak apakah gadis yang lebih tua empat tahun darinya itu sedang punya masalah dan apa hubungannya masalah itu dengan ayahnya. Tanpa Luhan beri tahu pun Sehun sebenarnya sudah peka, jika gadis itu sedang memiliki mood yang tidak baik, sama seperti dirinya, hanya saja mood Sehun sedikit berubah ketika bertemu Luhan.

Luhan menghentikan langkahya dan langsung berbalik dalam hitungan detik, itu membuat mata rusa Luhan menangkap raut terkejut tipis di wajah Sehun yang juga ikut berhenti berjalan secara mendadak.

"Apa kau mengikutiku?"

Sehun diam, raut wajah terkejutnya sudah kembali datar dan tatapan mata angkuhnya ditambah dengan kedua tangan yang dia masukkan ke dalam saku celananya benar – benar membuat mood Luhan tambah kacau. " _Mau apa sih anak ini?"_ gerutu Luhan dalam benaknya

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku? Aku sedang tidak ingin berdebat denganmu!"

Luhan sedikit membentak Sehun yang kini hanya berdiri mematung dengan kedua alis tertekuk.

"Aku tidak sedang mengikutimu. Aku mau pulang dan ini adalah satu – satunya lorong menuju pintu keluar" jawab Sehun datar dengan tampang datarnya yang sedikit menyiratkan kebingungan.

"Kalau kau mau keluar, ya keluar saja! Kenapa harus berjalan dibelakangku segala?! Kakimu kan panjang, seharusnya kau bisa mendahuluiku dan pergi dari sini!"

Luhan kembali membentak Sehun, namun yang dibentak malah merubah raut wajah dinginnya menjadi raut wajah bingung. Daripada tersulut emosi karena Luhan membentaknya, Sehun malah sedikit khawatir dengan Luhan yang ada di hadapannya saat ini. Wajah gadis itu memerah dengan binar mata lelah bercampur marah dan kekesalan yang menumpuk.

"Apa kau baik – baik saja?"

Dengan lembut Sehun bertanya pada Luhan. Anak itu bahkan sedikit membungkukkan badannya demi bisa menatap langsung mata Luhan yang hampir berkaca – kaca.

Sedetik kemudian Luhan tersadar bahwa dia baru saja melakukan tindakan yang amat sangat bodoh. Kenapa dia harus membentak Sehun? Memangnya apa salah Sehun?

Luhan menarik napasnya dalam – dalam. Entah kenapa juga gadis cantik itu malah meluapkan emosinya pada Sehun, seakan – akan ada sesuatu di dalam hati Luhan yang menuntut Sehun untuk mengerti dirinya. Seakan – akan Luhan menuntut Sehun untuk merasakan apa yang hatinya rasakan.

Satu tetes air mata meluncur di pipi kanan Luhan. Dengan cepat gadis itu mengusap air matanya, kemudian berbalik dan berlari menjauh dari Sehun. Dan disisi lain, Sehun hanya diam menatap Luhan yang perlahan menghilang dari hadapannya. Berlari dengan sebuah tangisan dalam wajah lelah. Meninggalkan Sehun dengan satu pertanyaan di kepalanya.

Ada apa dengan Luhan?

.

.

.

"Sebenarnya kau mencintai Luhan atau tidak?"

Zitao bertanya pada Yifan yang saat ini terlihat cukup sibuk dengan rekam medis di tangannya. Hanya ada Zitao dan Yifan di ruangan itu dan entah kenapa topik pembicaraan mereka berbelok menjadi Luhan, padahal baru 15 menit yang lalu mereka berdua selesai bercinta.

"Aku tidak tau" jawab Yifan santai. Pria tampan seakan sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan pertanyaan Zitao.

"Kenapa kau tidak tau?" gadis yang saat ini duduk di sebelah Yifan menuntut dokter muda itu untuk jawaban yang lebih memuaskan.

Yifan menghentikan coretan pulpennya di kertas lalu berkata, "Jika aku bilang aku sangat mencintai Luhan di depan seorang wanita yang selalu memuaskan nafsu selangkanganku, bukankah aku akan terdengar seperti bajingan?"

"Kau memang bajingan, Wu Yifan. Kau mulai menjadi bajingan sejak pertama kali kau menikmati tubuhku setelah menutup telpon dari Luhan"

Yifan melipat bibirnya kemudiam menyetujui pendapat Zitao dengan menganggukan kepalanya beberapa kali. Gadis cantik dengan smookie eyes itu tidak sepenuhnya salah. Jalan yang dia pilih selama ini memang telah mengubahnya menjadi sosok bajingan. Tapi Yifan punya alasannya sendiri.

Demi Tuhan, Yifan sangat menyayangi Luhan. Luhan adalah satu – satunya gadis yang menyandang status sebagai kekasihnya namun tak sekalipun pernah dia tiduri. Yifan tidak pernah mau menyentuh Luhan karena dimata Yifan, Luhan begitu suci dan bersih, dia tidak mau gadis semacam Luhan di cicipi dengan cara bejad yang tak bermoral seperti apa yang biasanya Yifan lakukan pada setiap wanita yang dia kencani.

Itu juga alasan kenapa Yifan masuk kedalam ikatan _friends with benefit_ dengan Zitao. Dokter cantik dengan tubuh tinggi dan sexy itu menawarkan sebuah kepuasan yang bisa Yifan dapatkan secara cuma – cuma, tanpa ada ikatan apapun dan tanpa harus meninggalkan Luhan. Bukannya Yifan tidak cinta pada Luhan, patut digaris bawahi, Yifan melakukan itu dengan Zitao karena dia tidak mau merusak gadis secantik, semurni dan selugu Luhan. Yifan ingin menjaga Luhan untuk dirinya, untuk masa depannya yang indah, untuk keluarga sempurna yang dia cita – citakan.

"Bisakah kita tidak membicarakan Luhan?"

Yifan tersenyum sedikit sinis kemudian kembali menatap beberapa rekam medis pasien di tangannya. Zitao menaikkan satu alis tebalnya setelah melihat perubahan reaksi Yifan dan satu perasaan aneh muncul lagi dalam benaknya. Perasaan yang entah kenapa sangat tidak dia sukai.

"Maaf"

Hanya itu yang bisa Zitao ucapkan dari beribu kata yang seharusnya dia muntahkan. Entahlah, Zitao sendiri tidak tau kenapa dia malah meminta maaf. Memang apa salahnya? Bukankah membicarakan seorang Luhan sudah biasa baginya dan Yifan?

Ada rasa tidak suka di hati Zitao setiap kali dia melihat perubahan mimik di wajah Yifan tiap saat mereka berdua membicarakan Luhan. Dan Zitao paling tidak suka jika melihat wajah Yifan menyiratkan raut bersalah setiap kali mereka selesai bercinta. Awalnya Zitao tidak mau memperdulikan itu, namun lama kelamaan sikap Yifan itu membuatnya tidak nyaman.

.

.

.

Luhan masuk ke dalam rumahnya dengan tampang kusut dan hati yang masih dongkol. Raut wajah Luhan berubah jadi lebih masam ketika melihat bagaimana keadaan ruang tengah rumahnya. Tak perlu Luhan bertanya itu ulah siapa, semua kekacauan yang ada di hadapannya itu pastilah ulah si bungsu Lu Chenle. Chenle pasti akan memberi tambahan pekerjaan rumah untuk Luhan ketika teman – temannya datang berkunjung.

"Lulu jiejie… aku lapar!"

Dan anak itu bukannya meminta maaf atas kekacauan yang dia buat, Chenle yang datang dari arah kamar malah merengek minta makan pada Luhan.

"YAK! LU CHENLE! KAU PIKIR AKU INI APA?!"

Chenle terkejut dengan teriakan sang kakak yang meneriakinya dengan suara polos dan imut Chenle berubah ketakutan ketika melihat wajah sang kakak yang tidak seperti biasanya.

"Kau pikir aku pembantumu? Kenapa kau selalu memberiku banyak pekerjaan rumah dan dengan tak tau malu kau juga minta makan?!"

Dada Chenle berdenyut, jujur saja itu bukanlah apa yang dia inginkan. Ruang tengah yang berantakan memang ulah teman – temannya, tapi Chenle bersumpah demi seluruh koleksi robot gundamnya, dia ingin merapikan semua kekacauan itu setelah dia mem- _print out_ semua tugasnya yang telah selesai. Dan salahkah Chenle ketika dia lapar? Salahkah Chenle yang minta makan pada Luhan? Chenle tidak bisa memasak dan memang setiap harinya Chenle baru akan makan jika Luhan atau ibunya sudah pulang.

"Apa kau pikir aku tidak lelah? Aku juga punya masalah dan urusanku sendiri! Tidak bisakah kau sedikit saja memberikan aku waktu luang untuk istirahat?"

Luhan terus mengomeli Chenle tanpa jeda bersamaan dengan tangan dan kakinya yang bergerak super cepat untuk membersihkan semua kekacauan di ruang tengahnya. Chenle sendiri hanya diam mematung, wajahnya pun berubah merah karena emosinya mulai meningkat. Menurut Chenle ini sama sekali tidak adil. Ya, dia tau dia salah. Tapi apa Luhan tidak bisa memberitaunya dengan cara yang lebih baik dan lembut? Apakah dengan membentaknya sang kakak bisa merasa puas?

"Sudahlah! Aku akan merapikan itu sendiri!" Chenle gantian membentak Luhan.

Tapi sayang, Luhan sepertinya pulang dibuntuti setan. Gadis itu menghentikan semua pergerakannya dan menatap tajam pada sang adik.

"Kau bahkan sudah berani balik membentakku sekarang. Kalau begitu kau kerjakan saja semuanya sendirian! AKU LELAH!"

Luhan membanting buku – buku Chenle dengan kasar kemudian mengambil langkah panjang menuju ke kamarnya.

BRAK!

Emosi Chenle makin membuncah ketika mendengar bagaimana sang kakak membanting pintu dibelakangnya. Dengan mata memanas, tangan bergetar dan dada sesak penuh emosi, Chenle merapikan ruang tengah keluarga mereka secepat yang tangan dan kakinya bisa.

Dalam kepalanya Chenle terus menggerutu tentang sikap Luhan yang kasar terhadapnya. Sebelumnya Luhan memang sering bertengkar dengannya, namun kali ini Chenle rasa Luhan sudah sangat keterlaluan. Gadis itu bahkan meneriakinya dengan mata penuh amarah, membanting buku – buku pelajarannya yang berharga dan juga membanting kasar pintu kamar di belakangnya.

30 menit kemudian remaja tanggung dengan mata sipit itu selesai membenahi semua kekacauan di ruang tengah. Namun perutnya masih lapar, emosinya masih tinggi dan itu semua diperparah dengan sekujur tubuhnya yang terasa sangat lelah. Chenle frustasi, uang saku harian yang ibunya berikan pagi tadi hanya tersisa seribu won dan Chenle yakin itu hanya bisa dia belikan sebuah roti kacang merah di minimarket depan apartemen mereka. Tapi… setidaknya itu masih lebih baik daripada memakan sayuran dan ikan mentah di kulakasnya bukan?

.

.

.

Chenle harus menelan rasa laparnya secara paksa. Entah sudah berapa kali dia menghela napasnya guna membujuk perutnya untuk mau berdamai malam ini saja, tapi semua itu sia – sia. Chenle memang terkenal tidak bisa menahan laparnya dengan apapun kecuali makan sampai kenyang. Baru saja Chenle mendapatkan penolakan dari sebuah mini market 24 jam yang sialnya terasa lebih pahit daripada penolakan kakak kelas cantik pada cintanya minggu lalu. Ternyata seribu won sama sekali tidak bisa membantu Chenle untuk meredakan amarah cacing di perutnya. Rak roti kacang merah yang biasanya punya harga seribu won ternyata kosong, stocknya habis, sementara makanan lain seperti ramyeon atau kimbab segitiga harganya lebih dari uang yang dia miliki.

Kesal, lapar dan lelah. Hari ini Chenle harus merasakan tiga perasaan yang paling dia benci secara bersamaan. Kepalanya terus mengutuk sikap Luhan yang tak menyenangkan tadi. Maafkan Chenle jika dia tidak peka akan apa yang kakaknya rasakan dan maklumilah remaja imut itu jika dia bersikap egois karena menyalahkan Luhan dan amarah gadis itu atas kelaparan akut yang melandanya saat ini.

"Aaaargh! Memangnya dia siapa bisa mengomel seenaknya saja padaku? Memang aku salah apa padanya? Bukankah sudah ku bilang aku akan memberisihkannya? Menyebalkan!"

Chenle memaki trotoar yang dia injak dengan kesal. Tidak tau apakah dia bisa tidur nyenyak malam ini jika harus terus kelaparan. Sebenarnya dia bisa saja menelpon mama atau papanya dan mengadukan sikap Luhan yang membentaknya seperti setan, tapi nampaknya dia masih punya hati. Chenle tidak mau kakaknya harus dimarah oleh papa mereka. Chenle tidak mau dicap anak kecil tukang mengadu oleh kakak yang sebenarnya sudah sangat baik padanya itu.

"Ah… menyebalkan! Menyebalkan! Men… nye… bal… kan!"

Chenle menendang sebuah kaleng cola yang tergeletak menghalangi langkahnya. Hanya kaleng kosong setengah penyok itu lah yang bisa jadi sasaran pelampiasan rasa marahnya pada sang kakak, atau mungkin pada teman – temannya yang sudah berbuat onar di ruang tengah rumahnya, atau bisa juga pada kedua orang tuanya yang terlalu sibuk hingga lupa jika anak perempuan dan anak laki – lakinya harus bertengkar karena masalah sepele.

"Auch!"

Kepala Chenle terangkat ketika sebuah suara terdengar sesaat setelah dia menendang kaleng cola kosong barusan. Chenle sedikit melebarkan mata sipitnya seiring dengan serangan jantung ringan yang dia rasakan ketika melihat seseorang berdandan ala Alan Walker berdiri di halte bus areal apartemennya. Chenle yakin itu adalah seorang pria dan bukan pria dewasa karena dandanannya yang mengesankan bahwa pria yang jadi korban tendangannya itu hanyalah beberapa tahun lebih tua darinya. Celana jeans gelap, sneakers hitam bergaris putih dibawahnya, hoodie navy blue yang tudungnya menutupi kepala dan juga sebuah tas ransel bertengger di bahu pria itu yang terlihat cukup lebar. Pria itu mencabut kedua earplugnya dengan tangan kanan yang bersamaan dengan tangan kirinya mengusap kepala.

Serangan jantung Chenle seperti harus bertambah kronis ketika melihat seberapa dingin dan menyeramkan orang yang menjadi korbannya itu. Jujur saja, daripada bertemu seorang Alan Walker, Chenle lebih merasa jika saat ini dirinya sedang bertemu dengan sesosok _Dementor, s_ alah satu mahluk fiksi yang pernah dia baca dari koleksi novel Harry Potter milih kakaknya. Chenle benar – benar merasa seperti dia akan mati hanya karena ditatap sangat tajam oleh dua pasang mata sipit itu.

Sial. Kaki Chenle terlalu kaku untuk berbalik lalu berlari pulanng ketika sosok itu mulai mendekat. Dalam hati Chenle mulai berdoa kepada Tuhan yang biasanya dia anggap omong kosong, anak itu benar – benar berharap jika sosok yang mendekatinya tadi hanya akan memakinya dengan umpatan kasar, tidak perlu harus membalas Chenle dengan pukulan, demi apapun dia masih anak – anak.

"Ma.. Maafkan aku… aku tidak sengaja" cicit Chenle dengan sekujur tubuh melemas dan tangan dingin gemetaran. Matanya masih terpejam dan hatinya pun masih meminta pertolongan Tuhan.

"Lu… Chenle?"

Getaran di tangan Chenle perlahan memudar ketika sebuah suara berat yang berasal dari hadapannya dengan jelas melafalkan namanya. Chenle merasa menjadi umat paling beruntung saat ini karena Tuhan mengabulkan doa permintaan tolongnya. Perlahan Chenle membuka mata sipitnya dan menemukan sesosok remaja lain dengan mata tajam, hidung mancung, bibir tipis dan rahang tegas yang terbungkus dalam tudung hoodienya. Remaja yang diperkirakan hanya beberapa tahun lebih tua dari Chenle itu pun sedikit terbungkuk untuk melihat wajah ketakutan Chenle di bawah sinar temaram lampu halte yang berjarak 25 meter dari mereka berdiri saat ini.

Setelah merasa bahwa sosok dihadapannya bukanlah ancaman, Chenle pun memberanikan diri untuk buka mulut walau agak terbata. "Ka.. kau siapa? Dariamana tau namaku?"

Dan mata Chenle harus membulat sempurna ketika sosok diahadapannya bisa mengubah tatapan tajamnya menjadi senyum manis hanya dalam selang waktu beberapa detik. Itu agak mengerikan bagi Chenle. Jujur saja, Chenle masih belum sepenuhnya mampu berdiri dengan tenang saat ini.

"Kau adiknya Luhan kan? Apa kau tidak menginat wajahku?"

Sosok itu membuka hoodienya dan menampilkan keseluruhan wajah dan rambut hitamnya yang nampak lembut. Chenle kembali mengerutkan keningnya, retina mata sipitnya merekam setiap inchi wajah sosok dihadapannya bersamaan dengan neouron dalam otaknya yang mencari – cari memory tentang wajah dihadapannya itu.

"AH! Kau adalah orang yang mengantar kakakku pulang saat kakinya terkilir itu kan?!" pekik Chenle sambil menunjuk sosok dihadapannya.

Sosok itu kembali tersenyum dan menegakkan tubuhnya. Tak peduli dengan tatapan kaget Chenle yang terlihat sama imutnya dengan sang kakak jika dia sedang kaget, sosok itu pun mengulurkan tangan kanannya pada Chenle. Menawarkan sebuah perkenalan yang hangat setelah sebuah insiden kecil menakutkan bagi Chenle dan mungkin saja menyakitkan bagi kepala bagian kiri sosok itu.

"Namaku Sehun. Oh Sehun"

Senyum yang manis, kulit yang pucat, mata sipit yang tadinya tajam, badan tinggi dan tegap, penampilan yang cukup keren dan suara berat yang khas. Itu adalah nilah sesosok Oh Sehun di mata Chenle saat ini.

"Chenle" kata bocah membalas uluran tangan Sehun dengan bonus senyuman tipis di wajah imut kekanakannya.

 _Tangan orang ini pun sangat lembut dan hangat._

"Kenapa kau ada di sini? Ini kan sudah malam."

Pertanyaan itu disampaikan Sehun dengan penuh perhatian. Dan lagi, Chenle harus dibuat kaget oleh sosok dihadapannya itu. Bagaimana bisa orang yang punya wajah semengerikan tadi kini bertanya padanya dengan lembut?

"Aku baru saja dari… minimarket itu."

Chenle menunjuk mini market yang berjarak sekitar 200 meter di belakangnya. Sehun mengangguk dengan bibir tipisnya yang terlipat.

"Tapi kau tidak terlihat telah membeli sesuatu." ujar Sehun masih dengan nada bersahabat namun entah kenapa malah terdengar menyebalkan di telinga Chenle. Rasanya seperti sedang diintrogasi atas sebuah kesalahan fatal.

"Yang aku cari tidak ada." Jawab anak itu singkat.

 _Jangan tanya apa yang aku cari._

"Aku harap kau tidak sedang mencari sesuatu yang penting."

"Tidak… sama sekali tidak penting."

 _Gggruuugg…_

Sehun mengedipkan matanya dua kali namun bola matanya tepat memandang pada wajah Chenle yang memerah seketika. Sehun tidak berani berspekulasi apapun, dia diam hanya karena ingin memastikan apakah suara aneh itu berasal dari perutnya atau perut Chenle.

"A…"

 _Gggrrruuug…._

Baru saja Chenle ingin pamin pada Sehun, namun belum sempat mulutnya berucap, perutnya lebih dulu bersuara. Sehun mengedipkan matanya sekali lagi dan menyimpulkan bahwa itu adalah suara perut Chenle.

"Apa kau lapar?" tanya Sehun tanpa basa – basi dan itu langsung membuat Chenle menundukkan kepalanya malu. Chenle tidak mau berbohong karena bohong adalah percuma saat ini. Anak itu akhirnya mengangguk.

"Kebetulan sekali, aku juga sedang lapar. Ayo kita makan!"

Chenle menaikkan kepalanya dan menatap tak yakin pada senyum Sehun. Sehun tampan. Itu yang Chenle tangkap saat ini. Senyum Sehun juga imut dan menawan.

 _Oh! Apa yang kau pikirkan Lu Chenle!_

"Ayolah… aku tidak suka makan sendirian!"

"Tapi…"

"Ayo!"

Sehun meraih tangan Chenle dan menyeret anak itu ke sebuah restoran Chinesse Food 24 jam yang letaknya masih di kompleks apartemen Luhan. Chenle sempat kaget ketika Sehun benar – benar mengajaknya masuk ke dalam tempat itu, bukannya Chenle tidak pernah makan enak, tapi tempat itu terkenal mahal. Apakah Sehun mampu membayar makanan disini? Jujur saja, penampilan ala Alan Walker yang Sehun kenakan saat ini agak kurang meyakinkan.

"Kau pilih saja apa yang ingin kau makan!" ujar Sehun tanpa beban sedikitpun

"Maaf… tapi ini kan tempat makan yang mahal, aku tidak mau merepotkan"

Sehun meraih tasnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah dompet berwarna hitam dan mengeluarkan sebuah kartu.

"Tenang saja, aku membawa kredit card ayahku!"

Chenle langsung tersenyum yakin dan akhirnya memilih makanan favoritnya.

"Oh ya, kenapa jam segeini kau belum makan?" Sehun kembali bertanya setelah mereka memesan makanan.

"Mama dan Papa masih ada di toko, dan makan malamku biasanya dimasak oleh Lu jie! Tapi…"

"Apa kakakmu itu memarahimu?"

Lagi – lagi Chenle harus dibuat kaget dengan apa yang Sehun katakan. Bagaimana dia tau bahwa dia sedang bertengkar dengan Luhan?

Alih – alih menjawab, Chenle hanya mengangguk beberapa kali lalu balik bertanya, "Tau dari mana jika Lu jie marah padaku?"

"Haaaah… kita senasib Lu Chenle! Sore ini, kakakmu itu juga marah tanpa sebab padaku. Apa kau tau kenapa dia marah?"

"Entahlah… tapi apa yang dia lakukan padaku tadi benar – benar menyebalkan!"

Sehun dan Chenle pun berakhir makan malam dengan membicarakan Luhan di setiap kunyahan mereka. Chenle seperti mendapatkan seseorang paling tepat untuk mencurahkan isi hatinya. Bagaimana tidak, Sehun adalah pendengar yang baik. Tak sekalipun dia memotong perkataan Chenle, sesekali memang dia membenarkan apa yang Chenle katakana dan terlepas dari itu semua, ngobrol dengan Sehun entah kenapa membuat perasaan sesak dan berat di hatinya mala mini menghilang. Tak ada lagi rasa kesal di dada Chenle dan tak ada lagi rasa lapar di perutnya.

.

.

.

Luhan membuka matanya, gadis itu tertidur setelah menangis kesal akan apa yang terjadi hari ini. Kenapa nasib buruk menimpanya sih?

"Haaaaaaah…."

Satu helaan napas berat Luhan hembuskan ketika dia sadar bahwa sekesal apapun dia, dia tidak seharusnya membentak sang adik seperti itu. Chenle pasti terluka atas perlakuan Luhan padanya.

"Aku haru minta maaf padanya" gumam Luhan kemudian beranjak dari tempat tidurnya menuju kea rah dapur.

Luhan membuka kulkas di rumahnya dan mengeluarkan beberapa bahan makanan untuk dia olah. Meskipun hanya bahan makanan sederhana namun percayalah, kemampuan masak Luhan selalu bisa membuat semua masakan jadi istimewa.

Luhan mengolah semua bahan makanan dengan cekatan dan tak lama kemudian, meja makan keluarga Lu terpenuhi oleh piring – piring dengan hidangan lezat. Luhan memask udang saus tiram dan tumis baby vegetable yang jadi kesukaan sang adik.

Setelah selesai menata meja makan, Luhan melihat ke arah jam dinding. Pukul 11 malam. Ini sudah lewat jauh dari jam makan malam mereka yang seharusnya. Dan tidak mengejutkan memang jika kedua orang tua Luhan belum pulang di jam seperti ini. Biasanya jika di awal bulan memang orang tua Luhan menginap di toko untuk menghitung keuangan toko mereka.

"Chenle-ah… ayo makan…"

Gadis bermata sembab itu mengetuk pintu kamar sang adik, berharap Chenle masih mau membuka pintu, memaafkannya lalu makan bersama. Namun setelah beberapa lama mengetuk dan memanggil nama Chenle, Luhan tak sama sekali mendapatkan jawaban apapun dari adiknya. Dan Luhan pun akhirnya membuka kamar Chenle. Betapa kagetnya dia ketika mendapati kamar itu kosong. Chenle tak ada di sudut manapun di kamarnya, dan saat itu lah Luhan mulai panik. Chenle tidak di rumah. Chenle bahkan tidak membawa ponselnya. Luhan pun bergegeas mengemas dirinya dengan jaket lalu keluar apartemen untuk mencari sang adik.

Entah harus cari kemana, Chenle pergi tanpa pamit, tanpa ponsel dan Luhan pun yakin anak itu pergi tanpa uang. Chenle kabur dari rumah, itu yang Luhan yakini. Gadis cantik itu mulai berkeringat dingin, jemari tangan dan kakinya terasa beku dan matanya juga ikut berkaca – kaca.

Bagaimana jika Chenle diculik? Bukankah kasus penculikan anak tengah marak? Atau bagaimana jika Chenle kecelakaan? Atau bagaimana jika Chenle bertemu orang jahat dan dipukuli?

Luhan berusaha mengontak beberapa teman Chenle, tak satupun dari mereka membalas Luhan. Tentu saja, mereka pasti sudah tidur. Luhan hampir putus asa seiring dengan kedua kakinya yang mulai pegal berkeliling kompleks apartemen yang cukup luas. Tentu saja pegal, Luhan mencari Chenle ke setiap sudut, mulai dari taman, taman bermain, lapangan basket, lapangan tenis, jogging track, danau buatan di taman apartemen mereka, hingga ke klinik khusus penghuni apartemen. Hasilnya nihil.

"Lu Chenle! Kau dimanaaaaaaa…..aaaaaaahhh…" Luhan frustasi, gadis itu jatuh terduduk di jalan setapak yang menghubungkan taman utama dengan basement gedung tempatnya tinggal. Luhan yang kini penampilannya sudah kusut menangis ketakutan sambil memanggil nama Chenle dalam setiap isakannya.

"Chenle-ah… maafkan aku, aku tidak bermaksud untuk marah padamu…"

"Lu… Han?"

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Luhan segera mendongakkan kepalanya, melihat siapa yang telah memanggilnya dengan lembut dan bersuara berat itu.

"Sehun? Kenapa kau disini?"

"Aku…"

"CHENLE!"

"sssst…. Pelan sedikit! Kau bisa membangunkannya,"

Luhan mengatupkan bibirnya, namun sisa isakan tangisnya masih terdengar samar di telinga Sehun. Gadis yang penampilannya sudah tak karuan itu kemudian berdiri sambil mengusap air matanya dan membersihkan sedikit air yang mengucur dari hidungnya karena dia menangis terlalu keras. Luhan mendekat ke arah Sehun, memastikan bahwa benar, yang sedang tertidur di punggung Sehun saat ini adalah adiknya.

"Ini memang Lu Chenle, adikmu yang kau bentak tadi sore" gumam Sehun yang sepertinya membangkitkan lagi rasa bersalah dalam diri Luhan.

"Bagaimana bisa… Chenle ada bersamamu?" tanya gadis itu dengan suara parau, masih berusaha menelan isakkannya.

"Sekitar dua jam yang lalu aku bertemu dengan Chenle dalam keadaan kelaparan di halte."

Nada bicara Sehun entah kenapa terdengar sangat dingin dan menakutkan. Insting Luhan saat ini mengatakan bahwa dia sedang dimarahi oleh Sehun. Luhan memang bersalah, tapi kenapa bisa hanya dengan sebuah kalimat bernada dingin rasa sudah seperti orang yang paling berdosa di muka bumi.

"Apa… apa dia terluka?"

"Tidak"

"Apa dia… demam?"

"Tidak."

"Apa dia…"

"Tadi dia hanya lapar dan kesal, kalau sekarang dia sudah kenyang lalu mengantuk dan tertidur di punggungku. Ada pertanyaan lagi?"

Luhan tak berani menatap Sehun lagi. Entah kenapa, bola mata Sehun seperti memvonis Luhan telah melakukan kejahatan besar.

"Tidak… tidak ada"

"Kalau begitu ayo pulang, udaranya sudah mulai dingin"

Dengan patuh Luhan mengikuti Sehun yang tengah menggendong Chenle kembali ke flatnya. Dengan patuh juga Luhan menekan tombol di elevator, menekan password flatnya dan membukakan pintu flat kediaman keluarga Lu.

"Dimana kamar Chenle?"

Sehun membuka pembicaraan untuk merobek atmosphere beku anatara mereka bertiga, sebelumnya hanya ada suara dengkuran Chenle yang menemani perjalanan Sehun dan Luhan menuju ke flatnya.

"Kamar Chenle disini," Luhan segera membukakan pintu coklat yang penuh sticker tepat di sebelah kamar yang Sehun tau adalah kamar Luhan.

"WOAH!" Sehun berseru dengan mata sipitnya yang membelalak sempurna ketika memasuki kamar Chenle.

"Ada apa?"

"Apa robot – robot itu milik Chenle?"

"Ya… anak itu sangat menyukai robot gundam. Memangnya kenapa?"

Jika tidak ada Luhan, Sehun pasti sudah membangunkan Chenle dan berteriak pada anak itu bahwa dirinya juga sangat menyukai robot gundam. Koleksi Sehun bahkan lebih banyak dari milik Chenle. Tapi demi menjaga imagenya didepan Luhan, Sehun memilih untuk berlagak cool.

"Tidak apa – apa" katanya.

Setelah Luhan menyibakkan selimut di ranjang single Chenle, Sehun pun membaringkan tubuh anak itu di atas tempat tidurnya. Yang membuat Sehun terkesima adalah, bagaimana tangan Luhan dengan cekatan melepaskan sepatu dan hoodie yang Chenle gunakan, lalu melepakan kancing celana jeans yang Chenle kenakan dengan tujuan agar anak itu tidak susah bernapas atau bergerak saat tidur, kemudian Luhan mengambil tissue basah dan mengelap wajah, tangan hingga ke kaki Chenle, dan kemudian Luhan menyelimuti anak itu agar nyaman. Tak sampai disitu, Luhan pun menyesuaikan suhu kamar Chenle agar anak itu tidak kedinginan atau kepanasan dan terakhir, Luhan tidak lupa untuk menghidupkan pengusir nyamuk elektrik dan juga lampu tidur Chenle.

Semua itu Sehun saksikan dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Dan dari sana lah Sehun bisa menarik keksimpulan. Luhan adalah calon ibu yang baik.

"Ada apa?"

Pertanyaan lembut itu mengusik lamunan Sehun tentang ibu yang baik di kepalanya. Sehun kembali mengerjapkan mata untuk mengumpulkan fokusnya kembali.

"Tidak ada apa – apa…" jawabnya

Luhan baru saja akan meninggalkan kamar Chenle tapi Sehun lebih dulu menahan gadis itu dengan menggegam pergelangan tangan Luhan. Langkah gadis cantik itu terhenti. Alisnya yang saling bertemu menyiratkan pertanyaan 'ada apa' yang tak terucapkan.

"Besok pagi… jangan lupa minta maaf pada Chenle" ujar Sehun dengan nada lembut dan hangan disertai senyum di akhir kalimatnya.

Ya, Sehun tersenyum. Luhan tidak salah lihat, anak itu tersenyum lembut padanya. Dan entah mengapa, dengan satu kalimat dan senyuman Sehun, beban di hati Luhan serasa diringankan. Rasanya semua dosa yang dia perbuat hari ini telah termaafkan. Dan Luhan tidak mengerti, bagaimana bisa seorang Oh Sehun ber pengaruh sebegitu besar untuk moodnya saat ini.

"Aku tau, meminta maaf bukanlah hal yang mudah. Apalagi dari apa yang Chenle ceritakan, aku rasa kau tak sepenuhnya salah. Tapi menurut apa yang ibuku ajarkan, untuk menghadapi remaja seperti Chenle ada baiknya kita mengalah terlebih dahulu."

Luhan terdiam, ada debaran aneh dalam dadanya setelah mendengar kata – kata yang diucapkan dengan nada yang tak lebih tinggi dari do oleh Oh Sehun. Seorang anak remaja berusia 4 tahun lebih muda darinya. Oh Sehun, anak remaja absurd yang selalu berhasil mengejutkan Luhan. Dan kali ini, anak remaja itu, berhasil menenangkan dan menghangatkan hati Luhan.

Gadis itu harus mengakui, tak ada seorang pun yang pernah memberikannya kata – kata penenang yang melembutkan hatinya, tidak menyalahkannya namun juga tidak memihak kepadanya. Bentuk perhatian yang Sehun berikan lewat ucapannya tak pernah Luhan dapatkan dari siapapun. Dan yang lebih membuat hati Luhan tergerak adalah Sehun bisa mengerti perasaannya dan anak itu selalu mencoba mengerti perasaannya bahkan ketika Luhan tidak memintanya untuk melakukan itu. Perlakuan itu, bahkan tidak Luhan dapatkan dari kedua orang tuanya, apalagi dari Yifan kekasihnya.

"Maaf aku tidak bermaksud untuk mengguruimu, tapi… aku punya banyak pengalaman menghadapi orang mengambek seperti Chenle."

Ada rasa sungkan di raut wajah Sehun dan itu membuat Luhan akhirnya tersenyum dan bertanya, "Apakah orang itu Baekhyun?"

"Ya.. tepat sekali"

Dan keduanya tersenyum dalam sepi, keduanya berusaha untuk tak menciptakan suara demi menghormati Chenle yang tengah bergulat dalam mimpinya. Sehun dan Luhan kemudian keluar dari kamar Chenle. Sehun baru saja akan pamit pulang namun dia hanya diam terpaku melihat makanan yang sudah Luhan buatkan di atas meja makan.

"Mmm… apa tadi Chenle menyusahkanmu?"

"Tidak"

"Apa Chenle makan banyak?"

"Lumayan"

"Ah… kalau begitu berapa harga makanan yang Chenle makan, biar aku ganti uangmu"

"Jangan"

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak keberatan mentraktirnya"

"Tapi tetap saja, uang jajanmu pasti terkuras cukup banyak untuk mentraktir Chenle. Apalagi tempat itu terkenal cukup mahal, aku tidak mau merepotkanmu"

"Aku tidak repot"

"Tapi…"

"Aku bilang, aku tidak repot"

Sehun menatap Luhan dengan tatapan datar yang sekarang bisa Luhan simpulkan bahwa tatapan itu artinya Sehun sedang tidak ingin dibantah.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu aku bertertimakasih padamu karena sudah mentraktir adikku makan. Terma kasih juga karena kau sudah menggendongnya pulang. Maaf kalau dia berat…"

"It's okay,"

Dan malam itu, Luhan menghabiskan semua masakan yang dia buat sendiri sambil merenungkan sikap hangat Sehun hari ini. Ada desiran rasa nyaman yang entah kenapa mengundang rasa rindu dalam hatinya pada sosok remaja absurd itu.

Sudah 45 menit Luhan habiskan untuk makan malam dengan memikirkan Sehun. Oh ada apa dengan Luhan? Kenapa dia merasa seperti…. Jatuh cinta?

"tidak… itu pasti bukan jatuh cinta. Ini hanya rasa nyaman karena anak itu memang baik hati" gumam Luhan seorang diri.

Bibirnya memang boleh menyangkal. Namun apa yang Luhan lakukan kemudian nampaknya bertolak belakang dengan penyangkalan itu.

 _ **To: Sehun**_ _  
Apa kau sudah sampai di rumah?_

.

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana hasilnya?"

"Masih Nihil. Tidak ada tanda – tanda bahwa Profesor Lee akan segera pulang"

Luhan kembali harus menelan kecewa atas kenyataan pahit yang harus diterimanya. Minseok pun tak bisa berbuat banyak, gadis berpipi chubby itu hanya bisa memberi semangat pada Luhan dan tak mau lagi membujuk Luhan untuk menemui professor Oh, Luhan pasti tidak mau.

"Ng? kau mau kemana Lu?" Minseok bertanya ketika Luhan beranjak dari duduknya dan merapikan semua buku yang tadi dia baca di meja perpustakaan.

"Hari ini aku harus ke rumah Profesor Oh, Sehun meminta kelas tambahan hari ini."

"Tapi ini kan sabtu pagi, Lu?"

"Anak itu memang rajin belajar, Minseok-ah… dan kebetulan siang hingga sore nanti dia ada acara penting katanya"

"Ya sudah… semangatlah kalau begitu. Oh ya… apa putera professor Oh itu tampan?"

"Hmmm… dia cukup tampan."

"Lebih tampan siapa, putera Professor Oh atau Yifan oppa?"

"Kim Minseok! Kau tidak boleh membandingkan seseorang. Apalagi Sehun dan Yifan Oppa adalah dua orang yang amat sangat berbeda. Yang kakak adik saja tidak boleh dibandingkan, apalagi orang lain"

"Ya sudah… maafkan aku,"

"Hmmm… kalau begitu aku berangkat dulu ya, bye"

.

.

.

Tepat pukul 9 pagi, Luhan menyambangi rumah Sehun di hari sabtu. Sehun meminta kelas tambahan karena di hari senin Sehun akan ada ulangan fisika dan sesuai perjanjian yang dia tanda tangani, Luhan tak boleh menolak permintaan kelas tambahan.

"Hai"

Sehun memang mengucapkan kata 'hai' pada Luhan tapi wajahnya masih saja datar. Namun yang membuat kening Luhan berkerut adalah, penampilan Sehun yang cukup diluar dugaan. Rambut hitam Sehun lepek di kening akibat keringat yang menucur dan ada sekeranjang baju yang sudah di seterika di tangannya.

"Masuklah. Maaf aku belum mandi" katanya.

"Tidak apa – apa, kau mau mandi dulu?"

Sehun mengangguk. "Kau tunggu saja di sini" katanya kemudian sambil menunjuk sofa ruang tengah dengan dagunya.

Ketika Sehun mulai menaiki tangga, disana Luhan baru sadar jika benar apa yang Nyonya Oh ceritakan. Sehun akan mengurusi semua laundry-nya di akhir pekan. Dan kali ini Luhan bisa dengan jelas melihat kemandirian anak itu dengan mata kepalanya sendiri.

15 menit Luhan menunggu Sehun dengan secangkir teh yang Luhan buat sendiri. Itu pesan nyonya Oh barusan melalui Kakao Talk chat mereka. Sehun turun dengan setelan baju casual ala musim semi. Anak itu terlihat lebih segar dan bersih.

"Bagaimana jika kita belajar di teras belakang? Ruang belajarku sedang aku rapikan, jadi masih berantakan"

"Tidak masalah, dimanapun"

"Hari senin aka nada ulangan mengenai Hukum Newton dan aku tidak mengerti konsepnya. Bisa kau ajarkan?"

"Tentu saja. Apapun tentang hukkum Newton aku mengetahuinya"

Sehun mengajak Luhan duduk di sebuah bangku piknik di teras belakang rumah keluarga Oh. Musim semi memang sangat cantik, bunga – bunga hasil perawatan keluarga kecil itu bermekaran indah, hampir sama cantiknya dengan Luhan.

"So… hukum Newton, huh?"

Sehun mengangguk.

"Hukum Newton adalah hukum yang membahas tentang satu benda dan gaya yang diberikan pada benda itu, kita mulai dari Hukum Newton 1 yang berbunyi, _Jika resultan gaya yang bekerja pada benda yang sama dengan nol, maka benda yang mula – mula diam akan tetap diam. Dan benda yang mula – mula bergerak lurus beraturan akan tetap lurus beraturan dengan kecepatan tetap. Sigma F=0"_

Luhan mewarnai buku paket Sehun dengan satabilo kuning. Lalu lanjut menjelaskan isi hukkum itu.

"Itu berarti, jika resultan gaya nol, maka pusat massa dari suatu benda akan tetap diam, atau bergerak dengan kecepatan konstan yang artinya benda itu tidak mengalami percepatan. Benda itu diam, tidak bergerak atau tetap bergerak dengan gaya yang ada, tidak berubah."

"Jadi… apakah jika resultan gayanya tidak nol maka benda itu akan bergerak?"

"Tentu saja! Jika benda itu mendapatkan sebuah gaya dengan resultan yang tidak nol maka benda itu akan bergerak dan mengalami percepatan"

Sehun terdiam, dan Luhan mengerti jika itu artinya Sehun masih belum jelas mengerti apa maksud teori yang Luhan jelaskan.

"Maksudnya seperti ini. Anggap saja bahawa gelas ini adalah benda yang diam, dia punya kecepatan nol yang konstan. Lalu jika aku mhanya menyentuh gelas ini tanpa tenaga sama sekali, yang sama artinya dengan gaya beresultan nol, apakah gelas ini bisa bergerak?"

Seun menggeleng.

"Tapi… jika aku mendorong gelas ini dengan sedikit tenaga apakah gelas ini akan bergerak?"

Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya kali ini.

"Lalu kemanakah gelas ini bergerak?"

"Gelas itu akan bergerak ke arah mana kau mendorongnya"

"Tepat sekali! Dan itu semua diperjelas pada hukum Newton yang kedua, _sebuah benda dengan massa (M) mengalami gaya resultan sebesar (F) akan mengalami percepatan (a) yang arahnya sama dengan arah gaya, dan besarnya berbanding terbalik teradap M._ Jadi dari hukum itu bisa kita tari sebuah rumus, F = Ma."

Sehun mencatat dengan baik apa yang Luhan katakan dan setelah anak itu mengangkat lagi wajahnya, baru Luhan mulai berkata lagi.

"Perubahan dari gerak selalu berbanding lurus terhadap gaya yang dihasilkan atau bekerja, dan memiliki arah yang sama dengan garis normal dari titik singgung gaya dan benda. Jadi hukum newton 1 dan 2 bisa kita sederhanakan menjadi satu prinsip"

"…"

"Jika kau bergerak maka aku pun bergerak dan jika kau diam maka aku pun akan tetap diam. Semuanya bekerja ketika kita saling melengkapi satu sama lain. Itu artinya, apa yang kau lakukan adalah apa yang akan aku lakukan juga. Jika aku diam dan kau mendorongku, maka aku akan terlempar ke arah kau mendorongku, tapi jika kau menarikku maka aku akan berpindah mendekatimu"

Sehun mengangguk sesaat lalu berkata, "Bukankah itu seperti hukum aksi dan reaksi?"

"Tepat sekali, maka dari itu Newton punya hukumnya yang ke tiga, yaitu _gaya aksi dan reaksi dari arah terbalik, dan segaris. Artinya, jika ada benda A yang memberi gaya sebesar F pada benda B, maka benda B akan memberi gaya sebesar –F kepada benda A. F dan –F memiliki besar yang sama namun arahnya berbeda. Hukum ini juga terkenal sebagai hukum aksi – reaksi, dengan F disebut sebagi aksi dan –F sebagai reaksinya"_

"Aku tidak mengerti"

"Itu maksudnya, benda apapun yang menekan atau menarik beda lain pasti mengalami tekanan atau tarikan yang sama dari benda yang ditekan atau ditarik. Misalnya kalau kau menekan batu dengan jarimu, maka jarimu akan ditekan oleh batu itu. Jika seekor kuda menarik sebuah batu menggunakan tali maka kuda tersebut juga tertarik ke arah batu dengan tali yang di gunakan, dan juga akan menarik sang kuda kearah batu tersebut."

"…"

"Semua ini menjelaskan bahwa semua gaya adalah ineteraksi antara benda – benada yang berbeda, maka tidak ada gaya yang bekerja hanya pada satu benda. Gaya itu akan bekerja pada keduanya."

"Berarti jika aku mencintaimu kau juga akan mencintaiku, iya kan?"

Raut wajah Luhan mendadak berubah ketika Sehun membawa – bawa cinta ke dalam pembicaraan mereka.

"Oh Sehun…." Gumam Luhan dalam keterkejutannya

"Ah… itu hanya prumpamaan saja. Tapi benar seperti itu kan?" ujar anak itu santai

Luhan menelan ludahnya karena gugup, sial kenapa satu kalimat mendadak itu bisa membuat Luhan jadi salah tingkah begini?

"Mmmm… aku tidak tau bagaimana dengan urusan cinta, tapi perasaan tidak bisa dihitung dengan rumus – rumus ini. Yang bisa kau hitung dengan rumus – rumus ini adalah contoh soal di halaman 120. Ayo kerjakan"

Kegugupan jelas terdengar dari nada bicara Luhan, jelas pula terbaca dari raut wajah gadis itu dan semakin jelas terasa ketika Sehun melihat tangan Luhan bergetar saat membuka halaman di bukunya.

3 jam. Luhan dan Sehun menghabiskan waktu 3 jam untuk memperkosa semua soal – soal yang membahas tenang hukum newton. Dan seperti biasa, Sehun selalu mengagumkan dimata Luhan. Anak itu akan sangat cerdas jika sudah berhadapan dengan angka.

Saat ini Luhan dan Sehun berada di halte bus kompleks perumahan Sehun. Mereka berdua nampak menunggu bus yang sama karena…

"Aku ada janji dengan Chenle siang ini"

"Chenle?"

"Ya"

"Lu Chenle? Adikku?"

"Ya… Chenle mana lagi yang aku kenal?"

"Janji apa?"

"Kami akan mengunjungi pameran robot gundam sore ini"

"Haaah… apa kau membelikan tiket itu untuknya?"

Sehun mengangguk.

"Jangan manjakan dia seperti itu, Oh Sehun. Nanti dia bisa memanfaatkanmu!"

"For your information nona Lu, aku bukanlah orang yang mudah dimanfaatkan!"

"Ya benar sekali, sebelum memanfaatkanmu orang lain pasti ksudah ketakutan."

"Itu kau tau…"

"Berapa harga tiketnya, biar aku yang bayar…"

"Tidak usah. Aku memang punya 2 tiket sejak awal"

"Kenapa dua?"

"Ya, seharusnya dosenmu itu menemaniku ke COEX hari ini. Tapi dia malah ke Jepang"

Luhan melihat perubahan raut wajah Sehun. Itu adalah wajah bad mood Sehun.

"Terima kasih telah mengajak Chenle ke sana, dia pasti senang sekali." ujar Luhan mengalihkan tendangan – tendangan kecil yang kakinya buat pada sebuah batu saat dia duduk.

Sehun mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat ada senyuman manis yang tulus dan lembut dari Luhan untuknya.

DEG

Oh astaga, kenapa senyuman Luhan itu seperti sengatan listrik bagi Sehun?

Sehun tau, Luhan adalah gadis yang cantik, tapi… kali ini kecantikan Luhan benar – benar luar biasa. Dan apa ini? Kenapa sehun merasakan pipinya memanas?

"Kau… ada acara apa sore ini?"

Sehun mencoba mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Mungkin hanya diam di rumah dan menunggu kabar."

"Kabar? Dari pacarmu?"

Luhan tersenyum lagi, ah… senyum itu, seneyum yang berbahaya bagi kesehatan jantung Sehun.

"Bukan… aku menunggu kabar dari Professor Lee"

"Professor Lee? Lee Changhyuk?"

"Ya… kau pasti mengenalnya kan?"

"Tentu saja! Professor tua cerewet yang keras kepala dan menyebalkan. Salah satu temanku di sekolah adalah cucunya!"

"Hush! Dia jau lebih tua daripadamu Oh Sehun, bagaimana bisa kau berkata seperti itu?"

"Kenyataannya memang begitu. Iya kan?"

"Meskipun begitu, tetap saja… kau tidak berhak berbicara yang tidak baik terhadapnya"

"Ah! Busnya datang!"

Beruntung Bus yang mereka tunggu akhirnya datang, karena membicarakan professor Lee Changhyun hanya akan membuat Sehun semakin kesal saja nantinya.

Selama perjalanan dari rumah Sehun ke apartemen Luhan, dua orang itu tidak banyak bicara, keduanya saling asik pada ponsel masing masing dan sesampainya mereka di apartemen Luhan, mereka mendapati Chenle sudah siap dan rapi, lengkap dengan snap back hitam bertengger manis dikepalanya. Anak itu benar – benar sudah siap untuk diajak bertemu idolanya. Robot gundam, siapa lagi?

"Jangan pulang terlalu malam. Jangan menyusahkan Sehun. Jika kau butuh sesuatu, gunakan uang jajanmu. Jangan meminta yang macam – macam padanya!"

"Iya Luh jie… aku mengerti. Kau sudah memberi tauku sebanyak 3 kali dalam 30 menit!"

Dua kakak beradik itu kembali berdebat dalam bisikan mereka. Dan itu membuat Sehun merasa seperti sedang dibicarakan.

"Apa kita bisa berangkat sekarang?"

"TENTU SAJA HYUNG!"

.

.

.

.

 _From: Changhyukk Lee_

 _Keputusan ini tidak bisa diganggu gugat. Aku tidak akan bisa menemuimu hingga akhir tahun ini karena aku masih ada banyak urusan di California. Saranku, lebih baik kita memulai bimbingan skripsimu tahun depan saja._

 _Salam  
Lee Changhyukk_

.

10 kali. Luhan membaca email itu sebanyak 10 kali dan kini harus Luhan akui jika nasib buruk tengah menimpanya. Ketika semua teman – temannya akan diwisuda di akhir tahun ini, dia malah baru bisa melakukan bimbingan skripsinya mulai tahun depan. Menghabiskan hampir setahun hanya untuk menunggu? Haruskah?

Tak ada hal lain yang bisa Luhan lakukan saat ini selain menangis. Sedih. Tentu saja. Siapa yang tidak sedih jika mendapatkan kabar seburuk itu untuk masa depannya. Luhan adalah mahasiswa terbaik di angkatannya dan akan menjadi orang yang benar – benar lulus terakhir. Memalukan.

Luhan tak bisa lagi menahan rasa deperesi dalam dirinya. Tidak. Gadis itu bahkan sempat ingin mati saja daripada harus menanggung malu. Tapi… itu adalah tindakan yang bodoh.

Luhan saat ini amat sangat membutuhkan seseorang disampingnya. Luhan butuh bicara dengan seseorang yang bisa mengerti dirinya. Luhan akhirnya memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamarnya dan mencari sang adik.

"Chenle-ah…"

" _Ggrrrrrr"_

Hanya dengkuran halus Chenle yang menyambut kedatangan Luhan. Anak itu terlihat lelah namun bahagia sekali karena tidurnya cukup nyenyak. Sehun baru saja mengantarnya pulang jam 8 malam tadi. Dan ini sudah hampir jam 10 malam.

Luhan kemudian mengambil ponselnya, memutuskan untuk menelpon sang ibu. Seorang ibu adalah pilihan tepat untuk dijadikan objek keluh kesah bukan?

Setelah tiga kali nada sambung terdengar, akhirnya Luhan bisa mendengar suara sang Mama dari seberang sana.

"Mama…"

" _Eoh Luhan… kebetulan sekali kau menelpon. Mama sedang sibuk sekali bersama papamu di toko untuk mengurus klaim asuransi barang. Kau jaga rumah ya. Sepertinya kami akan kembali pulang terlambat. Kau tidurlah…"_

"Tapi… Ma,"

Tuuut… tuuut… tuuut….

Sayang sekali, ibu Luhan menutup begitu saja telponnya secara sepihak tanpa sama sekali mendengar apa yang akan Luhan katakan.

Yifan!

Pria itu adalah kekasihnya bukan? Seorang kekasih tentu akan mendengarkan apa yang menjadi masalahmu. Itu adalah salah satu fungsi dari seorang kekasih. Tentu saja!

Luhan pun men _dial_ nomor telepon sang kekasih namun yang dia dapatkan adalah,

 _Hi ini aku, Wu Yifan! Aku sedang dalam masa krisis saat ini. Jika ada hal penting yang ingin disampaikan, mohon tinggalkan pesan setelah suara bip terdengar."_

 _BIIIP_

Luhan memutus sambungan kotak suara itu. Dan disaat seperti ini pun, Yifan terlalu sibuk untuk dihubungi. Oh, tunggu dulu, kapan terakhir kali mereka saling berkomunikasi? Dan Luhan baru sadar bahwa beberapa hari belakangan, mereka berdua telah lost contact.

"Dia pasti sangat sibuk…" gumam Luhan yang sudah hampir gila.

Minseok!

Kim Minseok, gadis chubby itu sahabatnya bukan? Sahabat adalah tempat yang paling tepat untuk membuang semua keluh kesahmu kan?

"Halo…? Minseok-ah?"

" _Hi Luhan… ini ibunya Minseok. Minseok baru saja mengunjungiku di Incheon, tapi saat ini dia sudah kembali ke Seoul dan dia meninggalkan ponselnya di rumah. Aigoo anak itu…"_

"Ah iya bibi… tidak apa – apa.."

" _Apa ada sesuatu yang penting untuk disampaikan?"_

"Tidak bi… terima kasih"

Tak satupun orang ada untuk Luhan. Adik, orang tua, kekasih dan sahabatnya jelas punya kehidupan masing – masing. Disaat seperti ini Luhan merasa tersadar bahwa dirinya, sebatang kara. Mungkin memang tak semenyedihkan anak yatim piatu yang tak punya keluarga. Hanya saja, rasanya sangat sakit ketika kau punya segalanya tapi mereka tidak bisa ada untukmu.

Itu lah yang saat ini Luhan rasakan. Apakah memang sebaiknya… dia mati saja?

Bodoh! **  
**.

.

.

.

.

"Hmmm… bukankah ini kartu pelajarnya Chenle? Aaaaah… aku lupa mengembalikannya. Jam berapa ini?"

Sehun menggerutu dengan sendirinya ketika dia mendapati barang milik adik Luhan tertinggal di kantung hoodienya.

"Jam 11 malam. Chenle pasti sudah tidur. Baiklah… aku akan menghubungi Luhan saja"

Sehun mencari kontak Luhan dan segera menghubunginya. Anak itu berharap agar gadis cantik itu masih terjaga dan belum tertidur. Sudah banyak sekali nada _tut_ yang Sehun dengarkan tanpa ada tanda bahwa Luhan akan menjawabnya, namun tepat disaat Sehun merasa bahwa Luhan tidak akan mengangkat telponnya, seseorang menyapa dari seberang sana.

" _HALO!"_

Sehun langsung menjauhkan ponsel itu dari telinganya, kening anak itu mengernyit, itu bukan suara Luhan. Apa benar dia menghubungi Luhan? Sehun mengecek nomor yang dia hubungi, itu benar, dia memang benar menghubungi Luhan. Tapi… siapakah orang yang mengangkat telponnya?

" _Halo! Apa ada orang disana?!"_

Logat satoori yang berasal dari suara seorang wanita dengan usia kira – kira lebih tua 10 tahun dari ibunya itu kembali menyapa pendengaran Sehun.

"Ah iya… aku disini. Ini siapa?"

" _Ah! Apa kau keluarga gadis pemilik telepon ini?"_

Suara itu terdengar panik. Dan ada banyak suara – suara gaduh lain di sekitar ibu – ibu itu.

"YA! Ada apa dengan gadis itu?"

" _Apa kau keluarganya?"_

"IYA AKU KELUARGANYA! CEPAT KATAKAN APA YANG TERJADI PADANYA!"

" _Ini gawat… bisakah kau cepat kemari?"_

"DEMI TUHAN! KATAKAN DULU APA YANG TERJADI PADANYA?"

" _Gadis itu…."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

.

.

T-B-C

 _The Theory of Everything –_ HunHan Version

.

.

.

.

 **Author Corner.**

 **Annyeonghaseyo! YO! YO! YO!**

 **Auk ah updatenya telat banget. Maunya update jam 8 WIB malah telat gegara koneksi error melulu. Maklum, di rumah aruna baru aja abis hujan deras dan petirpun menggelegar. Hehehehe.**

 **Apa kabar readerdeul. Malam hari yang hampir dini hari ini Aruna update bareng sama Lolipopsehun dan Baekbeelu yang ngepublish PWP mereka. PWP? Ah… kayak gak tau aja PWP itu apaan. Itu loh, something yang panas tapi malah bikin basah. Eh? Kekeke… buat yang pengen ena ena sebelum tidur, boleh atu lah cek PWP yang mereka buat.**

 **Oh Ya, ini udah masuk bulan April Ya! Sengaja sih updatenya tanggal dua biar ga dikira april MOP. Bulan april, bulannya HunHan. Nah para Author HunHan terutama yang ngalur di GS lagi bikin** **ANGST PROJECT HUNHAN GS. Jadi setiap minggunya kalian akan mendapatkan asupan FF HunHan dengan genre Angst dari berbagai author berbeda.**

 **Kemarin udah ada Author Sehooney dan Author Apriltaste yang membuka project ini dengan cerita mereka, monggo dicek kalo belum baca…. Nah untuk selanjutnya bakal ada :**

 **Author Ramyoon** **dan** **Author BeibiEXOl** **di minggu ke dua.**

 **Author BabyAeryHHS, Author Arthur Kim, Author Hunhanslays dan Author BaekbeeLu** **di minggu ke tiga.**

 **Lanjut ada** **Author HHS Hyuuga L dan Author Summerlight92** **di minggu keempat.**

 **Dan penutup ada** **Author Loliposehun dan Author xiugarbaby** **di minggu ke lima.**

 **Soo…. Malam minggu kalian di bulan april akan dibanjiri oleh FF kami! Please look forward for it.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **And…. Yah…** **Maaf cuma kalo cerita yang aruna update disni kurang greget dan terkesan dipaksakan. Jujur mood nulis selalu muncul disaat aruna harus sibuk sama kerjaan. Lah pas lagi santai malah gak mood. Mohon reviewnya ya readerdeulnim yang budiman. Love U!**

 **Auu ah! Saranghaeyo!  
xiugarbaby**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The Theory of Everything.**

 **Chapter 3: Love Is not a Theory**

" _Nal neomu neomu neomu, neomu neomu neomu, neomu neomu neomu, neomu… neomu neomu neomu neomu neomu neomu neomu johahamyeon geuttae malhae jwo!"_

 _._

" _Aku melakukan ini semua karena aku rasa aku sudah mulai menyukaimu. Ya, aku menyukaimu Luhan!"_

 _._

" _Maaf tapi aku sudah memiliki kekasih."_

 _._

" _Itu bukan masalah, aku akan tetap menyukaimu dan akan aku buktikan itu. Saranghae Luhan!"_

 _._

" _Oh Sehun? Putera seorang professor bernama Oh Yunho?"_

 _._


End file.
